Take My Hand
by GreenBabe
Summary: Ayame Mata wasn't a typical 17 year old girl. She didn't really socialize. That is until she does a favor for a fellow student and gets wrapped up in the world of HOMRA. It's here that she meets Yata. A boy with a skateboard and a fierce attitude. Can Ayame handle HOMRA...and more important; Can she handle Yata? YataxOC
1. Chapter 1

**_So I'm back in action and ready to start writing again. This if for all you Project-K...or simply just K...fans. If you're not a big Yata fan I suggest leaving now because Yata is my all time no questions asked favorite characters. If you're a Sk8ter H8ter than you know how to exit._**

 ** _If you decided to stay than welcome to the crazy GreenBabe train! Hope you like this story...it just popped into my head after I total binge fested the fuck out of that show._**

 ** _So, without further ado, let's make it do what it do-_**

* * *

"Ayame!" I turned around at the sound of my name. It was often called here at Ashinaka High on the island. Everyone knew my name, but over half the time I didn't know theirs. I wasn't a very observant student here and half the time I didn't bother with the rest of the student body. And yet people still approached me.

My name is Ayame Maya and I'm a 17 year old student at Ashinaka High School. I'm not very tall really, more like 5'3'' and totally proud of it. I was very blessed in the boobs and butt area most guys would say, and yet I was tiny in the waist. Most people called that hourglass figured...I think. I had long wavy blonde hair and amber eyes, and never left without my headphones. I thought I wasn't much to look at, but a lot of guys had confessed to me since moving to this wacky town and I've been typically popular...but I never socialized. It was weird.

"What's up, Yukizome?" I asked. This was the girl that was always chasing that Yushiro whats-his-name around.

"Please, just Kukuri." She smiled and scratched the back of her head.

"O _oooo_ k...what's up, _Kukuri_?" I corrected.

"Do you think you can run a few errands for me? There's a few things I left off the list I gave to Shiro, and he doesn't have his PDA so I can't just-" She was rambling. Why was it that people rambled like this?

"Kukuri, I'll do it." I held my hand up and sweat dropped. "Just send me the list. Ok?"

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She cheered and hugged me tightly.

She gave me the money and told me to have it all back at least by tomorrow morning. I waved goodbye and headed off into town. Most the things that were needed were cheap and the rest was fabric needed by the fashion club. I just picked whatever colors and designs and went about my day. I was sitting at a near by resteraunt when I kid pushed past me and made me drop my rice all over me. Angrily I looked up ready to give the kid a piece of my mind, but stopped. It was Yushiro...and he was scared.

"Yushiro, what's wr-"

"You're getting away, jackass!" I heard someone shout and then Yushiro took off. Shortly after Yushiro jumped into a truck a boy on a skateboard came flying by, chasing the truck. What had that idiot gotten himself into?

I jumped up from my seat and pushed the bags I had into a Ashinaka's student's hands. They had the same uniform and I was pretty sure I'd seen them at school before. "Take this to the Ashinaka student council for me, kay? Thanks." I said and took off. I was the boy on the skateboard take a sharp turn into an ally with a white hooded fat guy and another guy in a hat. I came to a halt at the opening of the ally way. The skater kid had a bat in his hand and a fourth guy showed up. _Gr-ate_! Just what my figgin day needed. The fourth guy was blonde and smoking a cigarette.

"Yushiro Isana!" I snapped, grabbing the attention of all five guys. The minute I saw the red aura emanating off them I knew who they were...or at least what. Red Clan. Soldiers of the Red King Mikoto Suoh. I was a little scared, but I ran out in front of him, arms open wide. "What the hell did you do?" I snapped at the boy holding tightly onto my shirt.

"Ayame? What are you-" Suddenly a boy with long black hair jumped down and pushed me back. A sharp pain spread across my lower back and I yelped a little in pain. When I reopened my eyes Yushiro was gone and I was left with four HOMRA members. Lucky me.

"Yata, take her back to the bar. I'll be there shortly." The guy with the blonde hair and glasses said.

"W-what?! Why me?" The kid on the skateboard blushed. Oddly enough, I thought that was kinda cute and made me feel less scared. If a clan member can be a little scared of me then there was no reason for me to be terrified of them. "Kusinage, why can't K-"

"You have your orders, Yata." The blonde guy-Kusinage-waved his hand carelessly behind him as he walked.

"Dammit." Yata, or skater dude, cursed under his breath with blush still tinting his cheeks.

I started to push myself up off the ground, but the pain was still pretty sharp in my back. I grunted in pain and fell back on my butt. I felt around on my lower back and felt something sticky and wet. Blood. I retracted my hand saw the red tint as proof. Yushiro was dead meat next time I saw him. So past dead meat actually. He was ashes, no he was just going to evaporated. Incinerated. So going to pay.

"Here." I heard and looked up. Yata had his hand reached down to me, but he was facing the other way blush still tinting his cheeks.

"Thanks." I sighed and took the help. I was never one to turn down help when I needed it.

"Are you, um, ok?" He asked and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Actually I think I'm bleeding, but I think I'll live." I stated and tried to see my back...but being human and having an actual spine I wasn't able to.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"A little." What was I doing? I was just standing there, having a civil conversation with a Red Clan member.

"We can check your wound when we get to the bar." He said and placed his board on the ground. I was going to protest, but before I could I was over his shoulder and he was skating off in one swift motion. He skated pretty fast, but that might have been from the power being a clan member gave him. I kicked and hit his back, but it more to make a fuss. I wasn't very scared, more shocked.

"Will you stop that?" He snapped and tightened his grip on my waist. "You'll make us flip!"

"I don't give a shit." I snapped and hit him hard between the shoulder blades. He grunted and we suddenly came to a halt. He put me on the ground and I immediately pushed him back and adjusted my skirt. "What kind of person just snatches a girl up and skates off with her? Give a girl a warning! I'm wearing a skirt you know."

"I...We're at Homra's." He said with shock and embarrassment all over his face. I rolled my eyes and pushed past him.

"Whatever." I groaned and walked through the doorway. The inside was pretty epic. It looked a lot like an British pub and totally smelt like ale and cigarette...pretty nice. I looked behind the bar and there stood the blonde guy cleaning a glass and a little girl sitting on the couch. She had straight white hair and a total Gothic Lolita look going for her.

"And they're finally here." Said the blonde guy. "My name is Izumo Kusanagi." He said and held his hand out. "You can just call me Kusanagi if you like."

"I'm Ayame Mata." I said shyly with a small smile. I suddenly felt a tug at my shirt and looked down. Bright red eyes and white hair greeted me.

"You're going to be the warmest red." She said and hugged my side. I went totally girl and scrunched down to her size and hugged her tightly. She was so cute. I had no idea what she was talking about, but she was super cute.

"Anna, we need to discuss business with Mata-"

"Ayame," I corrected.

"My apologized. We have business to discuss with Ayame." Kusanagi corrected with a warm smile.

Anna took my hand and let me to the couch. She sat next to me, still clinging to my shirt. I hugged her again. She was just too cute. She was like a little duckling, following me around.

"Now, Ayame, how do you know Yushiro Isana?" Kusanagi asked and sat on the table across from me.

"I don't really." I shrugged. "All I know is that he's in my class. I was absent the week he transferred to my school, but when I got back to school everyone was acting like they had been besties for years." I really didn't know Yushiro. All I knew was that he existed.

"You don't know anything?" He asked with a brow raised.

"Nope. Just that he exists and has obviously pissed you guys off." I stated and patted down Anna's hair.

"Do you know where he was December seventh of last year?" He asked, pressing for more information I didn't have.

"That's when I was absent." I shrugged. "But, Kukuri would know."

"Who?" Yata finally chimed in. He had just been sitting at the bar saying nothing.

"A girl in my class. She's always following Yushiro around, and if anyone knew where he was that day then it would be her." I sighed. "I can get more information for you if you'd like."

"You could?" Yata asked just as Kusanagi said, "You would do that for people you don't know?"

"You guys seem pretty legit, and you're way more interesting than the people I go to school with." I looked Kusanagi dead in the eyes. "I've heard of the Red Clan, and I've heard you guys are about family. Always protecting your own. I admire that."

"Wouldn't your parents be mad if they found out that you were helping a clan out?" Kusanagi raised a brow.

"My parents have been gone for a long time." I said truthfully. "They passed away when I was about twelve." I played with Anna's hair carefully. I missed my parents, but I had already had six years to get over it.

"I'm sorry, Ayame." Anna whispered and buried her head into my side.

"It's no big deal. It's been six years and I've had my grieving time." I smiled lightly. "But I always admire those who take family serious. Those who don't take it for granted."

"Well, then why don't you join this one." I tensed at the sudden new presence. I looked towards a set of stairs where a man with red hair and a white t-shirt stood. Mikoto Suoh, the Red King.

"I-I don't know. I've never fought before really." I sweatdropped and scratched the back of my neck. I hadn't noticed that there were a ton of people in the bar now. Several men stood along the walls with shocked or understanding expressions on their faces.

"You said you admire those who don't family for granted, who take it seriously. That's what Homra is all about." Mikoto said flatly and with a very straight face. "It sounds as though you need a family like us."

That was true. After my parents death and finding out about Haru I needed a real family. One that embraced me just as much as I did them. I needed a family period. It was all alone at Ashinaka, whether that had been by choice or not, and I had no one in this town. I hadn't for six years.

"Ok." I said firmly. "I'll join."

Mikoto stuck his hand out, fire ablaze all around it. I was a little iffy about taking his hand and I was totally freaked by the fire, but I took it anyways. The fire was warm and tingled my skin. I liked it. My body felt warm and tingly, but a small portion of my left forearm burned like all get out. I didn't scream, just kind of made a pain face. When Mikoto let go and then ruffled my hair the tingly feeling stayed with me. It didn't fade.

"I told you she's be the warmest red." Anna murmured as she clung to me. I looked down at her with a smile a ruffled her snow white hair. It wasn't until I touched her head that I noticed the red aura emanating off my body. It was the prettiest warm candy apple red color. The tingle slowly faded from my body and the red faded.

"Anna," Mikoto said and the girl detached from me and went to sit next to him.

"Boy's welcome the newest HOMRA member, Ayame Mata." Kusanagi said and ruffled my hair.

"Hey, Ayame. I'm Eric." A boy with blonde hair said and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"Finally we get another girl! I'm Saburota Bando." A guy with glasses and a hood said and nudged my shoulder.

"Shohei Akagi." A guy with a hat smiled and nodded his head.

"I'm Masaomi Dewa, and these two are Yo Chitose and Kosuke Fujishima." Another with a hat said.

'It's nice to meet you." I laughed.

"I'm Rikio Kamamoto, you can call me Rikio." A big guy in a white jumper said and slung an arm around my shoulder. "So, Ayame, how old are you."

"Seventeen." I raised a brow. "What's it to you?"

"She's closest to Yata!" I think Chitose said. I looked over to Yata, who was blushing and looking upset.

"Hey, Rikio, what's up with him? He hasn't said anything to me since we got here." I said and nodded towards Yata's slumped form over the bar, glass of alcohol in his hand.

"Who? Yata? He's just shy around the fairer sex." He said deviously and loud enough for Yata to heard.

"What was the, fat ass?" Yata snapped, slamming his glass down.

"All I said was that you were a little shy arou-" Yata had jumped on Rikio before he could utter the rest of his sentence. For someone half Rikio's size he sure as hell took his down quickly. He had Rikio in a head lock and bending his back the wrong way in no time at all.

"You wanna say that again, pussy!" Yata snapped.

I went to break them up, but Kusanagi held me by my shoulder and shaking his head no. I raised a brow, but obeyed orders. I watched as Yata totally dominated over Rikio...which I found a little hot. After a few more minutes and a nod from Mikoto, Kusanagi let me break it up.

"Guys," I said and touched Yata's shoulder. He tensed under my touch and then jumped off of a heavily breathing Rikio. "What's you deal?" I asked bluntly.

"I don't have one." He said lowly. Dammit, why couldn't he just talk to me like a normal fucking person?

"Sure." I rolled my eyes. "When you wanna finally grow some balls and talk to me like a big boy then give me a call." I mocked and turned on my heels.

"What was that?" He growled. Bingo.

"I said when you wanna grow some real balls and talk to me like a big boy then give me a ring. Kay?" I smirked and turned back to Mikoto. "I have to go, but I'll be back tomorrow."

"You're leaving now? It's dark out and late." Rikio said.

"Well, I have to get back to Ashinaka." I shrugged.

"Why don't you stay around here and head back early tomorrow?" Kusanagi said smoothly.

"Well, I don't kn-"

"We don't have any open rooms." Dewa said lowly.

"Yes, but one of the boys can sleep down here on the couch." Kusanagi stated.

"No. I wouldn't want to-"

"I'll do it."

"No I will."

"You can use my room, Ayame."

"She wants to use mine!"

Oi. All the boys started fighting over who's room I was going to use. If I could just sleep on the couch I would, but I had a feeling Mikoto wouldn't allow that...since I was a _well developed_ girl of a young adult age. I didn't know who's room I wanted to use. They were all boys and I think it would be sleeping in any of their beds.

"Kusanagi," Anna said quietly, pulling at his shirt.

"Yes, Anna?" He looked down.

"We have an extra room." She stated.

"No, we-"

"Next to Yata's." She cut them off smoothly.

"Oh yeah. We do have an extra room." Kusanagi smirked deviously."Why don't you show her to it, Anna." He said and patted her head.

"Ok." She said and then took my hand. She led me up the stairs, the boys not noticing and still fighting downstairs. We passed a few rooms and went down a hall until we were down to the last four. The first two were apparently Mikoto's and Anna's, but the last two were now mine and Yata's rooms.

"Here." Anna said softly and placed something cold in my hand. I looked down and saw a key.

"You do know I'm only staying one night. Right, Anna?" I questioned.

"It's your room now. When you visit you can stay here." She said and then looked at the door. I shrugged and unlcoked the door and pushed it open. It was a pretty simple room. The bed was covered in maroon red covers and the pillows were white. There was a desk and a drawer, a window, and regular white walls. There was nightstand with a small lamp and an empty bookshelf. Simply and yet cool in some odd way.

"Uh, I was told to bring these." I spun around at the sudden new presence and saw an awkward and blushing Yata. In his hand he had a white sweater and some black shorts in his hand. "Kusanagi said to bring you something to sleep in. This is, um, all I have."

I took the folded clothes and said, "Thanks. I didn't really think about that."

"Come on, Anna. Let's let her change." He said and took the small girl's hand. The two left and I changed quickly. Yata's clothes were a little big on me and the sweater went all the way to my mid-thigh. The shorts were way too big, but I couldn't go down there in just Yata's sweater.

I sucked it up and went downstairs where Kusanaki had pizza. I couldn't help but blush when some of the guys said something about me in Yata's clothes. I ignored them the best I could and ate as fast as I could. I said goodnight not long afterwards and then ran upstairs. I curled up in the surprisingly comfortable bed and forced myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, so last write we got to know Ayame a little and she met HOMRA. Cool huh? Yata was a little shy. Boy do girls have an affect on him. Ayame joined HOMRA too! And who's Haru? Let's get this show on the road, huh.**_

 _ **So, without further ado, let's make it do what it do-**_

* * *

A light knock on the door woke me up. I groaned and turned over in the extremely comfy bed. I rubbed my head into my pillow, but it didn't smell like vanilla spice like it does normally. It smelt like clean linens instead. I opened my eyes ever so slightly and saw normal white walls and simple decor, not the high tech walls and the many items that normally cluttered my room. I jackknifed up right, trying to remember where I was. I looked down and I wasn't wearing my clothes.

"What the hell?" I muttered to myself and pulled at the sleeves. A red tattoo with fire like qualities was inked over my once smooth skin on my left forearm. I touched it and all the events of yesterday came flooding back. Running errands for Kukuri, seeing Yushiro, HOMRA, Yata, joining HOMRA. "Holy hades," I whispered.

"Ayame?" I heard a voice outside my door and then another knock.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Kusansagi has breakfast ready for you downstairs." Whoever it was said.

"Thanks." I said and forced myself out of bed.

I changed my clothes back to my uniform and I pulled my hair back into a messy and long ponytail. I'd have to remember to pack a bag next time I came out here. I checked my makeup, but thankfully it hadn't smudged. I folded up the clothes I wore and then left the room. I locked the door behind me and shoved the key into my blazer pocket. I'd have to remember to get a necklace to add it to. I walked across the hall and knocked on the door I slightly remembered to be Yata's.

"What is it?" He said sharply and yanked the door open. He looked like he just woke up, but his eyes softened once he realized it was me.

"Here's your clothes. Thanks for letting me use them." I said and held the folded clothes out.

He looked down at them, a light blush tinting his cheeks. "Uh, keep 'em." He said.

"I'll keep the sweater, but the shorts are a tad too big." I laughed lightly and pulled the sweater from the shorts.

"Ok." He said and quickly took them from me. I gave him another smile before waving goodbye and heading downstairs. At the bar sat a heft breakfast. I guess Kusanagi wasn't use to making a girl portioned meal. I thanked him and ate as much as I could.

"Are you coming back today?" He asked as he started cleaning a glass.

"I think so." I shrugged.

"Hey, Ayame! Who are you going to get to train you?" Rikio came running up and asked. "Akagi and I have a wager going on." Well thanks for betting on me I guess...

"Uh, I don't know. I haven't thought about it." I said before chugging down the last of OJ Kusanagi gave me. "Tell you what. I'll think about it today while I'm at school and I'll tell you when I get back. How's that sound?" I said as I started gathering my things.

"Cool." He said and started yelling what I had said to Akagi.

"You just made his day." Kusanagi laughed.

"Whatever you say." I rolled my eyes playfully. "See you guys later." I said and started heading for the day.

"Bye, Ayame!"

"See ya, Aya!"

"Hurry up and get to school!"

"Come back soon!"

"Later, Ayame!"

I got so many response and it felt good to have people send me off to school. Haru just sent me away to an island school and far from him. I waved goodbye and gave them a smile before taking off. I started heading for the station, but the further down the street I walked the more creepy looks I got from a bunch of men. I gave a few an icy glare, but the further I got the creepier they got. One man actually tried to approach me.

"What's a sweet young thing like you doing out here?" He asked with a grotesque smile spread across his face and the smell of alcohol and cigarette wafting off him.

"Back off bud. I'm so not interested." I snapped and pinched my nose closed.

"What are you going?" He snapped and grabbed my wrist. I tried jerking my arm back, but the guy wouldn't let go. In fact he pulled me loser and pressed my back against his chest.

"Oh gross. You ever heard of a bath?" I gagged.

"What was that?" He snapped and jerked my chin up. "I'd watch what you say, girly."

"Girly? Huh, you wish, Bub." I rolled my eyes and reared my head back hard, making contact with his nose. I grabbed the arm that held my arm with my free hand and pulled the guy forward and made knee contact with his stomach. He grabbed my ankle tightly and pulled me down. I blushed profusely when my skirt went up.

"Pervert!" I snapped and grabbed his hand. The tingly feeling I got when I shook Mikoto's hand spread across my body again and before I knew it the guy was screaming about his hand. I put my hand behind my head and kicked my feet up and behind me, going into a handstand and then going up right. I looked at the curled up man on the ground and clapped the dirt off my hands. "Jerk." I spat and turned on my heels.

"Ayame!" I heard and turned around to see Yata skating towards me and Rikio on a bike not far behind him. I sighed in relief and then waved.

"Hey guys." I said and watched as they both skidded to a halt.

"What happened here?" Rikio asked as he looked down at the curdled up man.

"He was being a pervert." I frowned and gripped tightly on my bag strap.

"And so you burnt him?" Yata raised a brow. I did what? I looked down at the man's hand and it was bright red. Did I do that?

"Well he tried taking advantage of me." I shuttered. "Plus, he smells." I wrinkled my nose.

"You got that right." Rikio said and waved his hand in front of his nose.

"What are you two doing anyways?" I raised a brow and asked.

"You forgot this." A blushing Yata said and sheepishly handed me my PDA.

"Holy hades, thanks guys." I said in a panic and took the device. I turned it on and saw the time. "Oh man, I'm going to miss the freaking train!" I whined.

"Rikio," I heard Yata say and then suddenly I was on the back of Rikio's bike and we were following close behind Yata on his board. They two were going way past the speed limit, but I wasn't complaining. They were getting me to the station on time. I saw the building come in view and relief flooded my body again. Rikio skidded to a halt and I jumped off in a rush.

"Thanks guys! I'll see ya after school." I called behind me as I ran and jumped one of the metal bars in my way. I rushed to the train and made it just before the doors closed. Nervs shot and hair probably a mess, I relaxed into one of the seats.

* * *

School was so boring. I got all my work done early and sat alone once again during lunch. It seemed the more I wanted the day to hurry up the more it dragged on. A few people came and talked to me and I chatted with them for a minute or so. Kukuri thanked me for getting the stuff she needed.

"Hey, Kukuri, wait up!" I said just as I remembered I had to get information for HOMRA.

"What's up, Ayame?" She turned and asked.

"Do you remember when Yushiro transferred to Ashinaka? I mean like the actual day?" I asked. She had to remember. She was the only one I knew who would know.

"Um," She said and thought about it. I knew it was a bad sigh when she furrowed her brows and said, "I actually don't. He's just seemed to mesh into the class and it never crossed my mind that he was new. He's just seemed to always be here, you know?" No, I didn't. I guess I was the only one to notice when he was new.

"Uh, yeah." I lied and gave her a fake smile. "Thanks anyways."

I started to walk off when she asked, "Wait. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering." I shrugged and walked off. Mikoto and Kusanagi are going to be so disappointed.

After the last of my classes I went to my dorm and plopped down on my bed. Man I asked so many people about Yushiro after Kukuri told me she didn't remember. And I got the same answer every time. Yushiro just seemed to mesh into the class and no one noticed that he was new. It was like he had always been there.

"Dammit." I groaned and raked my hands through my hair. With a dramatic exhale I looked over at my digital clock and let out an even more dramatic sigh. I had to go back to HOMRA and tell everyone the bad news. I braided my hair over as I went to my closet and rummaged through all my clothes. I grabbed some slightly ripped up shorts and just threw Yata's sweater over my black bra. The sweater slipped off my shoulders a little, but it wasn't too bad. I pulled on my sneakers and pushed my PDA in my back pocket. I rummaged through my jewelry box and grabbed a plain silver chain from it. I put my HOMRA room key on it and latched it around my neck. After that I left my dorm.

I started heading off of campus when I heard someone calling my name. It was Kukuri. I stopped walking and waited for her to catch up. She slowed down and took a few deep breaths before speaking.

"Remember when you were asking about Shiro?" She asked after catching her breath.

"Yeah. So?" I raised a brow and jammed my hands into my pockets.

"Well I remembered something." Thank you God! "The first memory I have of Yushiro is at the school festival last year. I think you were absent that week."

"I was." I confirmed.

"Well, I remember I found him out in that building no one uses. That's when he transferred here." She said and scratched her head. "I think."

"Thanks, Kukuri." I smiled and took off. Now I had something.

I ran all the way to the station and tapped my foot impatiently waiting for the train. When it came I ran in and prayed it would leave soon. When it got back to the city I zipped out of the train and station and headed for HOMRA's. I didn't stop until I got to the alley I was in this morning. I started walking from there. I didn't want to be out of breath when I walked into the bar.

"Hey, Ayame's back!" I heard Akagi say and then I heard the rest of the bar.

I walked in and said hey to everyone. I went straight for the bar and told Kusanagi everything I knew. It wasn't much, but it was still something. When I asked for Mikoto I was told about their trip to some gangsters pent house and Mikoto let himself get arrested. Gr-ate. I slumped in my seat and groaned. I had struck a little gold and now my clan's King wasn't even here to hear it.

"Don't worry about it. Mikoto knows you're out here working your butt off for him." Kusanagi said and ruffled my hair, which had fallen from it's braid.

"Thanks, Kusanagi." I sighed and took the drink he gave me.

"Hey, Ayame! Did you decide on who you wanted to train you?" Rikio asked from the couch. Suddenly everyone, except for Yata who wasn't there I noticed, had their eyes on me. Shit! I had forgotten to think about it. I mean, I could probably just make my mind up on the fly, but I had promised I'd think about it and I forgot.

"Uh," I looked around. I knew a little about the HOMRA ranking. A lot of people did at Ashinaka High. I knew Kusanagi was Mikoto's second in command and Yata was a captain and a few of the others were captains too. I looked around the rooms of staring eyes and out of the corner of mine I saw Yata walk in. Thank you again God. "I thought Yata should teach me." I said with a shrug.

A few moans and groans were heard and I saw Yata freeze in his place. He looked confused and he searched the room for anyone who would tell him what was going on. I jumped out of my seat and walked over to him. I looped my arm in his and gave him a small smile.

"You'll help me right, Yata?" I asked sweetly.

"Uh..." He blushed and looked away while rubbing the back of his neck when he said, "Yeah. Sure."

"Great! Can we get started now?" I asked and pulled on his arm.

"Actually I was gonna-"

"Perfect! Let's go." I ignored him and pulled him towards the exit.

"Actually, Ayame, I was-"

"I agree. The faster we get this started the sooner we can get it over." I cut him off again and succeeded in getting him out the bar and a block or so down the street. "Ok," I said and cheerfully put my hands on my hip, "what are we going to start with?"

"Uh, why not just simple ok?" He said.

We got started. Yata taught me how to channel the flame, to feel the heat. We started off slow, but by the end of our training I knew how to melt things in my hand, heat things up, start a spark, channel the heat through other things like cigarette sparks, and I even knew how to through a punch with some flame on it. It was pretty cool. Yata even said I was a fast learner...with tinted pink cheeks of course.

"I think that's good for today." Yata said and held his hand out.

"Ok." I said and took it. He pulled me off the ground and didn't let go until I was sturdy. He skated slowly next to me as I walked back to the bar. I was surprised I hadn't even broken a sweat while we trained. I guess it had to do with the fire or something, but I was still surprised I still smelt like vanilla spice body wash and Yata's cologne...which still wafted off his sweater.

I hadn't noticed how long we had been out there until we walked into the bar. The guys were all kicking back, drinking, and hanging out. We went to the bar and Kusanagi gave us waters. I sat on a bar stool while the boys all goofed off. Anna came up and sat next to me, her fist clutching some of the sweat I wore. Rikio took Yata's skateboard and tried to do some kind of trick on it, but he fell on his ass the second his foot touched the board. We all laughed our asses off.

I looked down at my PDA and saw the time. I had missed the train again. It didn't really bother me, I'd just stay at HOMRA. Kusanagi ordered in some sushi and we chowed down before I said goodnight. I went up stairs and into my room. I locked it behind me and stripped my shorts off. I'd just sleep in the sweatshirt. I shut the lights off and curled up in the bed ready for some nice Z's to float my way.

The next morning I jackknifed up when I heard some banging on my door. I looked down at my PDA and checked the time. Seven o'clock. It was a Saturday and I was waking up at seven? Are you shitting me? It was my weekend and I was planning on sleeping in. I got out of bed and sluggishly walked to the door.

"What?" I snapped and yanked the door open.

I glared at blushing Akagi and a nose bleeding Rikio. I raised a brow and angrily asked them what they wanted. I just wanted to sleep! It was Saturday. I lived for Saturday sleep ins. They were the best. I could feel the tingly feeling all over my body and saw the red aura emanating off me.

"What do you two want?" I snapped.

"Uh, Ayame-"

"What the hell!" I heard Yata. In less than a second Yata was in front of me and his body blocking mine. "What is wrong with the two of you!" He snapped and hit the two over the head.

"Ow, Yata! Cut us a break. She's the one who opened the door." Akagi whined and held his head.

What? Why was everyone acting so funny? Why was Yata blocking me? I looked down and realized I wasn't wearing pants. I blushed madly and squeaked as I pulled the fabric down further. Oops.

"Go put pants on." Yata ordered and I didn't protest. I stepped back into my room and shut the door and grabbed my shorts off the floor. I yanked them on and braided my hair over.

I opened the door to see Yata and the other two still waiting there for me. Akagi was still blushing and Rikio had dried blood just under his nose. Yata looked pissed still, but he grabbed my hand surprisingly and dragged me towards the stairs. We went down in a hurry and then towards the door.

"Bye, Kusanagi." Yata said and continued to drag me out the door.

"Where are we going?" I whispered to Rikio who was trying to keep up.

"Yata got a call. We're going with him." He said. I made an 'O' shape with my mouth and then looked back towards Yata. He came to a stop when we saw Rikio's bike. Akagi got on the back of Rikio's bike, leaving me with no ride.

"How am I-" Before I could finish Yata had me on his back and was skating off on his board and Rikio not far behind us. I buried my face in his back as we jumped a barrier and squeaked when we skidded down a rail. Yata really knew how to skate, even with someone on his back. We ducked down and I hide my face in his back as we went under another rail. By the end of it all my hair was undone again and we were at a small mall.

"Yata, what the hell are we doing here?" I groaned.

"We might have a hit on your friend Yushiro." He said flatly.

"He's not my friend." I rolled my eyes and followed him into the building. We turned a few corners and ended up next to a small shop. A woman was wailing and three ugly dudes were harassing her. I watched Yata kick the shit out of one, knocking him back.

"What the hell? I rushed over here as fast as I could because I was led to believe that there was trouble with the guy who killed Totsuka." He groaned. "These were the guys you meant?" Yata didn't look happy or even mad. Just bored. I guess guys like these really weren't anything compared to HOMRA.

"Listen you little punk ass, don't get involved in this." Said one of the guys. He had the voice of a person with a cold. Serious mucus blocking his airways.

"Don't leave, Yata!" The woman cried and clung to Yata's back. "Help me out here, will ya. These guys won't go away and leave me alone. They keep asking me for information about you." I rolled my eyes. This woman made the female kind look weak. Pukes like these guys lived everywhere back in the city I was from. I learned how to take care of my own ass at a young age.

I stood back with Rikio and a few other guys who showed up. I was in the front, arms crossed, and eyes totally rolling. This is what my Saturday sleep in was interrupted for? Um, Lady? Yeah, grow some tits and learn to fight!

"Get lost." Yata said lowly. "You heard me. Get out of here. Or you're going to be in a world of hurt." Yata waved his hand, shooing them off.

"The hell with you buddy." A guy said and pulled a pistol out. I tensed, but Rikio held my arm and shook his head.

"Is that right? You guys are sniffing around, trying to find out about us?" Yata said. Why was he talking with a fucking pistol pointed at his face.

"Yata." I whispered in worry.

"You could have asked me directly." He continued and smiled. "I'm a member of HOMRA." He said and pulled his shirt collar down and reveals his HOMRA symbol on hid chest. "This represents our pride. Mr. Mikoto taught us to always stand tall. I'm not afraid of that pistol." Then the guy pulled the trigger.

"Yata!" I yelled, but it was for no reason. Yata had dodged the bullet and had kicked the weapon out of the guys hand and taken down the other guys before his name even left my mouth. He had caught the gun before it hit the ground and trapped the guy who pulled the trigger against the wall with his foot.

"I fill you in and that's how you react?" Yata had a sickly grin on his face at this point. "How rude of you. You should pay better attention." He placed the handle of the gun against the guy's forehead and started heating the metal until it was good and red. The guy started screaming in pay. That's when Rikio spoke up.

"Save some for us." He said. I looked up at him like he was the worlds biggest freak. Did he really just demand to have some saved for them?

"What do you want us to do to 'em?" Eric asked.

"Do anything you want without killing the creeps." Yata said, his red aura coming off his body like heat waves. The group took the chance to beat the shit out of the guys. I just stood there and watched. The woman who had called Yata was in her shop, watching from the window.

"Hey, Ayame." I looked over at Yata and raised a brow as if to say 'what?'. "Can you go calm her down for me?" He asked, the guy he burnt limp in his clutch. I nodded and entered the shop.

"Hey, lady!" I called, but she had disappeared. "Lady?" I called out again and looked behind a rack of clothes. She wasn't there. I was about to call out to Yata, but a hand clamped over my mouth and a gun pressed towards my temple. I jumped in surprise.

"Don't say a fucking thing." A rough voice growled in my ear. Whoever it was's breath stunk bad and jerked from it. I glared up at my abductor. "Well, aren't you just a _developed_ young thing." He smirked against my eat and let the gun trail down my neck and towards my chest where he tugged the collar down. He whistled in my ear and then said, "We'd have all kinds of fun." I jerked and growled against his had, but he quickly put the gun back at my temple.

"Oh no, no. Don't do that." He said and let his hand drift from my mouth. He draped it over my shoulder and then reached into my shirt. He groped my breast which made me angry and red. I wanted to yell for Yata, but I needed to be a big girl.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Me." I seethed through gritted teeth.

"You don't give order here, sweets." The guy snapped and snapped his hand up and around my throat. He had his face towards the glass window now and his hand squeezed at my throat. I groaned in pain a little but smirked. "What are you smiling about." He yelled.

"You sure are stupid." I laughed and he squeezed my throat harder. I choked a little, but kept my smile.

"What. Was. That?" He gritted his teeth.

I latched his hand around his wrist quickly and said, "I said you sure are stupid." I snapped and heated his arm. He let go and I used the fire Technic Yata had shown me and blasted that fucker through the window. He hit the wall hard and slid down, probably barely holding onto consciousness. All the guys stopped their assaults on the other gangsters and looked at the crispy guy I just blasted. I rolled my shoulder and walked out, fixing the sweater.

"I said don't fucking kill them." Yata snapped.

"I didn't." I snapped back. I was just sexually assaulted and I'd rather not get into some bullshit fight with Yata.

"You damn near did." He pointed to the bastard I just blasted, a frown on his face.

"You would have to if you were me." I said flatly.

"Damn, Ayame. What he do?" Rikio asked and poked at the guy, making sure he was alive.

"He groped me and tried to rape me." I said and turned my attention back to Yata. "Is that ok with you? Are my reasons justified now?" I put a hand on my hip, waiting on his answer. He nodded his head and then angrily turned back to the guys.

"Let's go." He snapped and the obeyed.

I followed right behind him probably looking bad ass. We were all straight faced, and I saw a bunch of people scurry away as we walked through the mall. I rolled my eyes and kept kept up with them. We were almost out when we heard Rikio's belly rumble.

"Damn, dude. Was that an earthquake or your fat ass?" Chitose asked.

"I'm starving." Rikio whined and rubbed his belly. I looked at him and the others. They looked hungry.

"Yata, why don't you let them go eat?" I got up on my tiptoes and asked. Yata may have been shorter than the rest of the guys, but I was shorter than him. Everyone was like 6' and Yata was 5'7'' and I was only 5'3''. I was the shortest...besides Anna who was still a kid.

He looked down at me from the corner of his eye for a second and then sighed. "You fat asses go fucking eat. Your dismissed." He said and they cheered and took off. I smiled and shook my head while rolling my eyes. Macho idiot. I reached down and tugged his arm.

"What?" He grunted.

"Come on, idiot." I rolled my eyes and led him off.


	3. Chapter 3

**_What's up readers? So, did you like the last chapter? Thank you for all the story follows, it makes me super excited to see when you guys follow my stuff. So, if I'm corrected...and I should be...we left off with Ayame dragging Yata off to the unknown. Did you guys love Ayame's bad ass moment? I know I loved writing it. I looks like Yata is warming up to our little lead girl pretty quickly. What will happen? Who is Haru? Where is Yushiro? All these questions and more will be answered in good time._**

 ** _So, without further ado, let's make it do what it do-_**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Yata asked with a slightly blush tinting his cheeks. He was so awkward when we were alone.

"You'll see." I said playfully and kept dragging him on.

I could tell he was getting extremely impatient, but he didn't tug his arm back or protest. Now, if I was Rikio or any of the other guys he would have the beat the shit out of me and then left, but Yata had a certain gentleness when it came to me and girls in general. He was so shy and constantly blushing around me, but when the other guys were around he was tough, stubborn, and short fused...and their Captain. I enjoyed the way he was with me. I mean, I had only known him a few short days, but it was nice to have someone be gentle like he was...around me.

We passed store by store, food cart by food cart, shop by shop. I could feel him getting more irritated, but he kept quiet and continued to follow along. It was nice to know I could drag him around without him getting all snappy and jerky.

"Ayame," He groaned irritably.

"Oh my God, you big baby. We're almost there." I rolled my eyes. He could be so impatient. "So, stop your whining and come on." I pulled at his arm a little harder and kept walking. I was dragging him behind me nearly, but it was going to be worth it.

"Bossy." He muttered and kept following. He better bet his boxers I was bossy, and I wasn't letting up on him. If I stuck around long enough I could make to just as high of a rank as Yata was, and when that day came I was so going to let him have it.

We finally got to the shop I was looking for. Excitedly I pulled harder at Yata's hand and quickened my pass. It was a shop called Zooms. It was a basic skater shop with boards, blades, hates, and shoes along with other things. I loved it here.

"Here we are." I cheered and nudged his arm. "You like it? It's called Zooms."

He looked down at me from the corner of his eye and then said, "It's ok."

I rolled my eyes and exhaled dramatically. "No duh it's just 'ok' to you. Your board is metal, all these are just wood." He was such as pain.

"Do you skate? I've never seen you with a board." He asked.

"First off, you've only known me for a few days." I lifted a finger as I looked over the brick wall littered with boards and blades. I quickly addes a second finger when I added, "And second, I don't board, I Rollerblade." I remember the days I'd rollerblade on the concrete outside my house when I lived with my parents. It was always so fun and I had learned so many tricks and flips on them. Too bad Haru took them away when Mom and Dad passed.

"I've never seen you on blades before either." He stated.

"I don't do it anymore." I shrugged.

"How come?" He was pushing for more information.

I looked him dead in his eyes and said, "My brother wouldn't let me. He took my blades from me years ago."

"So buy some new ones." He shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"I can't." I rolled my eyes and ran a finger over the smooth wheels on a pair of gorgeous black and red roller skates.

"Why not?" He rolled his eyes, standing right behind me.

"Because I don't have the money for it." I snapped. "My brother only sends me enough money to buy food. No more and sometimes less." I explained with an edge in my voice. I hated Haru and I hated talking about him. My brother was a grade A jerkwad and I hated him more than anything. He hadn't known about me until my parents passed, and when he found out about me he had already decided to not like me. He sent me away the second he could and keeps me away. I only see him seven days out of the year and I wished it was less than that.

Yata looked down at me for a few long seconds and then huffed. He turned on his heels and started walking. He snatched up the pair of roller blades I had just been looking at and then took them to the counter.

"Yata, what are you doing?" I asked, but he just walked right past me. "Yata?" I asked again and no response was given.

"These." He said sharply and took out his wallet. He slapped a few bills down on the counter and then snatched the blades back up. He walked right up to me and grasped me hand lightly in his. I had no words. I had no thoughts. I was shocked. Yata was taking control and he wasn't being shy around me. He was being dominate. We went back out the way we came into the mall and without another word Yata pulled me in front of him and pushed the blades into my hands.

"Try them on." He said. I didn't object. I sat down and took my current shoes off. I slipped the blades on and got up. It was like I hadn't ever stopped skating.

I pushed off with my back foot and did a few sharp turns, a twirl, and even jumped and did a horizontal turn and landed perfectly. I never wanted to stop. I knew I would have to soon, but I didn't want to. I hadn't skated in so long, and thanks to Yata I was again. I weaved in and out between some cars and jumped a few blocks and skidded down some rails. It was amazing. I turned around to see Yata just chilling on his board, skating freely. His headphones were up and his hands were in his pockets. It was an amazing sight.

"Hey, Yata!" And then there was Rikio.

Yata looked up and pulled his headphones down. Rikio told him that the guys were ready to go back to the bar, and even though I knew Yata was going to say 'ok' and then we'd leave too, I didn't want to. I was having a great time and it was the first time Yata and I actually hung out peacefully and without problems to. Sucked it had to come to an end.

"Are you bladeing back, Ayame?" He asked me. I looked down at my feet and then back up to him. Did I want to blade back? I mean, I didn't want to stop, but at the same time it was nice riding on Yata's board with him.

"I guess so." I shrugged. I didn't know what was up with me, but something told me I was getting too attached to Yata.

"You sure?" He raised a brow, as if he could hear the uncertainty in my words.

"Yeah. I'll skate back." I smirked. "And I'll beat you too." With that I shot off gliding through the crowded streets, enjoying the wind hitting my face.

I could hear the sound of Rikio's bike and Yata's board behind me. I didn't notice that blazing fire behind me, the streaks of pinkish red flames left by my blades. When I did notice it I felt like a bad ass. I jumped blockages, skidded down some rails, took sharp turns. It was great. I felt something creep up beside me and when I looked over it was none other that Yata. He looked relaxed with a ghost of a smile on his lips. I rolled my eyes and took another sharp turn.

"You know you can't beat me." I heard Yata say next to me.

"Oh yeah? Watch me." I shot back and zoomed off.

Yata was on my ass and somehow we had lost Rikio and the others. How a board and a pair of blades could beat a motorbike I had no idea, but somehow they had. HOMRA came into view and Yata and I were neck-and-neck. I went the fastest I could and I could tell he was just by the way his stance on his board had changed. We were almost there. Almost. Almost. And...

"Dammit!" I growled.

"What?" Kunsanagi asked as Yata and I entered.

"We tied in a fucking race." Yata growled.

I plopped down next to Anna on the couch and Yata went straight for the bar. Anna gripped a hold of my t-shirt and scooted closer to me. I smiled lightly and ruffled her hair slightly. She was so cute...even for a Gothic Lolita girl too. She pulled it off in a so not creepy way...unlike a lot of kids. I looked over to Kusanago, who had started laughing at Yata's near lose. Rikio and the boys came flooding in not long after, out of breath and a little awestruck.

"Where'd the hell did you two go!" Rikio huffed. He was so beyond out of breath.

"Rikio, your fat ass couldn't keep up with a fucking snail." Yata rolled his eyes and threw back a shot. He had already taken three.

"No, you two just took off with so much as working." Rikio shot back.

"Sorry." I said shyly.

He looked over at me and his face softened. "It's no big deal, Aya. You really are something on those rollerblades." He said.

"Really something? Are you kidding me? She stayed neck-in-neck with Yata when we saw them." Chitose cheered and Yata twitched.

"Hey, it was no biggie." I said quickly. Hoping they'd stop for both mine and Yata's sake.

"No, biggie? You-"

"Ayame, it's almost time for the last train to leave." Anna said suddenly and softly.

"No, it's only," I travel off and looked down at my PDA. "Holy Hades, it's six o'clock!" I shot up and headed for the door. "Bye, Kusanagi! Bye, Yata! Bye, Guys!" I yelled as I haled ass out the door. I skated as fast as I could to the station and damn near missed the train. After it dropped me off at Ashinaka I rushed for my dorm and locked it behind me.

For the next couple weeks I did nothing but go to school, try and get information about Yushiro, go to HOMRA right after school ended, and the spend the rest of my time with Yata. On the weekend we hung out, but mostly did a bunch of assignments given strictly to me and Yata. We had become a dynamic duo on our wheels. Ever assignment I got sent on it was with Yata and only a few times did we have Rikio and the others with us. By the end of my two months with HOMRA everyone who knew about HOMRA knew that Yata and I were definitely be the tag them after them.

"See ya, guys." I waved as headed for the door. I got some 'Bye, Aya's and some 'See ya, kid's as I left. Yata had already taken off to go do something. He had said bye to me way earlier. I had hung out at HOMRA for as long as I could. I had to head back to the dorms. As soon as I go in I started on the homework I still had so much of to do and checked my dorm phone that had a message left on the machine.

 _Hey, Ayame. It's your brother. I forgot your PDA number, so I just called the dorms and they patched me to your private dorm line._ (Forgot my ass. Haru probably never put the number in his PDA or even wrote the damn things down) _Anyways, I was calling to remind you that you are supposed to be here by two tomorrow afternoon. Mr. Hibiki and Dr. Yukashi will be here by then. Don't miss that train. That's all._

And then the line died. ' _That's all_ '. That was his goodbye? My brother was the friggin worst! I admit I had forgotten about going back tomorrow, but I guess I had no choice about it. I had to go back to Haru's so we could lie to the family physicist and the officer over our case. Six years I had been lying to these people and I had no real reason to, other than Haru demanded that I did and I never wanted to be put in the system. This was my official last year to do this. After these next seven days I didn't have to worry about Haru and how he'd fuck up my life.

"Dammit. What am I going to tell Kusanagi?"...and Yata. For some odd reason I had felt very close to him, and not just in a good friend, coworker kind of way. I felt like I had to explain myself to him, but I didn't like talking about or explaining my relationship with Haru. All Yata knew so far was that we didn't get along and that Haru had taken away my skates from years ago. Kusanagi barley knew about my brother. I don't even know if I had really said anything about him to the other guys.

My PDA started going off and without even checking the ID I answered with, "What do you want?"

"Well, someone's bitchy." Yata's smug voice played through the speaker.

"Yata?" I looked down at my phone to check. How could I be so stupid.

"Yeah Yata. Who the hell else would I be?" He laughed.

"No one." I groaned. My brother didn't have my number...why did I answer it like it was him.

"You ok, Ayame?" He asked. I knew he was probably out skating around right about now...or running errands for Kusanagi.

"Peachy." I sighed and plopped down on my bed. "What can I do for you, Yata?" I asked.

"I was just calling to see if you were going to be at school tomorrow. Rikio and I are headed out early in the morning on an assignment. Kusanagi wants you to go." He yawned.

"Well," I bit down on my lip, "I won't be at school tomorrow, but I also can't go on assignment tomorrow either."

"How come?" Yata quickly asked. I didn't normally turn down assignment, so this had to worry him. It wasn't normal behavior.

"Actually, Yata, I won't be in town for a whole week." I admitted. "I'm going all the way to my brother's for seven days."

"I thought-"

"We don't get along like I said, but it's mandatory that I got this week." I groaned. "Sorry, Yata. I got to go." I sighed and hung up before he could protest. I felt guilty for being strong enough to tell him the rest and the whole truth, and I felt like crap already for having to go to that frozen over hell for a week. I knew the past two months were going over too well for me. This sneaked up on me and caused an immediate crash landing to the hell that is my real life.

I packed my bag, put it by the door, and then took a shower. I went to bed not long after and prepared myself for the next day's shit fest. I woke up early, got dressed in the clothes I knew Haru would approve of-the basic white button down, a near knee length pleaded skirt, nice shoes, and I braided my hair over. As I put on only mascara like Haru demanded I wear I looked at how so not me I was. If the skirt was shorter and I could unbutton the first two buttons I'd feel at least a little good-looking...but no I had to dress like a eight year old kid.

I made it just in time for the train and I went straight for the back of the seat. I didn't want to talk to anybody and I didn't want to look at anybody. I was sure Yata was just waking up as I notice the time on my PDA. Eleven o'clock. I missed him already. If it had been the weekend I would already by at HOMRA's, waking him up, and started poking fun at him. He'd be barely awake and I be playing around with him. Kusanagi would make some joke about the two of us and make us feel really shy and akward around each other for a minute and then we'd get our assignment. Today I would have already gotten a text from Yata saying that we'd have an assignment for after school or I'd just get a call. One of the two. It varied from time to time.

"I bet him and Rikio are already off on their assignment." I groaned to myself, having my own little pity party. I wanted to call, see how everything was going, but I knew better than to do that. If they were already on the job, they could be spying and waiting for further orders. If I called it could fuck things up majorly.

The train pulled into the next station, my destination, and I got out hesitantly. Of course Haru hadn't bothered to come get me. I had to walk the twenty miles all by myself...in a school girl's outfit. I walked until I got to the well kept frozen iceland that was my brother's house. I knocked and waited for him to open it. He was dressed in his normal clothes...slacks, a button down and tie, and nice dress shoes. He was a business man and dressed the stereotype too.

"You're late." He seethed.

"You left me stranded at the station. What did you expect?" I snapped back quietly in case Mr. Hibiki and Dr. Yukashi were already there. I pushed past my brother and took a peek into the living room. No sign of the shrink and no sign of the fuzz. I relaxed and went straight upstairs to the guest room where I stayed. I threw the bag onto the bed and pulled my PDA out. No new messages. Not one. I bit my lip and mentally debated on whether to text or not. I decided on not for just in case purposes and tossed the device onto my bed. I went back downstairs to grab some food since I hadn't eaten since I woke up.

"What do you think you are doing?" Haru growled as I rummaged through his pantries.

"Scavenging for food. What do you think?" I snapped back and kept rummaging. He had damn near nothing as usual.

"Stop-"

"I haven't eaten since I woke up. I came straight here like you wanted, so back off before I cut you and see what little bitch tastes like." I seethed and went for his fridge. "Besides, _big brother_ , you don't want the police and our shrink to think you're not feeding me." I finally found at least an apple. Thank God for fruit and my brother's weird vegan-ness. Fucking pansy. (AN/ not dissing on any vegans if you are one reading. Just thought she say it because she hates her brother).

I took a bit out it and sighed in gorgeousness. That apple tasted like heaven...you know, since I hadn't eaten since six o'clock yesterday. I devoured that thing like I was a starving animal...and then the shrink and the popo showed up.

"Ayame, how have you been feeling? Do you still like living with your brother?" Dr. Wako with weird hair asked.

 _Oh, yeah, because I so live with my brother_. "I feel perfectly fine, Dr. Yukashi. Haru's great and this house is great." If great meant hell and a little bitch.

"How have your grades been?" Mr. Pushy demanded more than asked.

"I still hold a high A average, Mr. Hibiki." I answer sickly sweet. "And before you ask, my attendance is perfect." Except for the seven days I waste here.

"Do you still have the nightmares, Ayame." Dr. Yukashi was pushing his luck.

"Sometimes, but very rarely." I answered.

"And with the anniversary of your parent's death coming up, your stress level has been down?" He asked, reminding me that damn day was approaching.

"Lower than the floor." I made the nerdiest, whitest joke...and this nut job laughed. I faked a good girl laugh and went with the rest of the stupid session. They asked Haru a few bullshit questions and then left with a simple goodbye and call if you need us. I waved with a smile while Haru had his arm on my shoulder like he was a good big brother. And then the door closed and pushed him away fast.

"Don't touch me." I snapped and went for my room. He said whatever and went for the living room.

I plopped down on my bed, dreading the next six days here. I reached for my phone and brought it to my view. I checked it and I had a missed call...but not from Yata. It was Kukuri who had somehow gotten my number the previous year. I tossed from my sight and rolled over to my side. How I wished I could just go back to HOMRA and not spend six days here. I didn't even know why I had to spend six days at a house where I was obviously not welcomed, but Haru insisted I stay...just in case Dr. Yukashi wanted to do another session or if Mr. Hibiki dropped by.

The next six days were going to be torture...and I just hoped that Yata would at least send me a text.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey readers, what's shacking? Thank you to the Guest reader who is commenting on the story...if your comments are showing that ok they's being sent to my email and I'm totally getting them. Thank you guys once again for the favorites and follows, it makes me feel seriously happy. So, when we left off I believe we were introduced to Haru, Ayame's life at 'home', and to Dr. Yukashi and Mr. Hibiki. We also saw a more vulnerable and dependent side Ayame has when it comes to Yata._**

 ** _Oh, and before I forget, I am prolonging the story line...I just don't want everything to happen within three or four days. I want Ayame to truly be apart of HOMRA before the tragic end of K season 1._**

 ** _So, without further a do, let's make it do what it do-_**

* * *

"Ayame!" I jackknifed in bed at the sound of Haru's yelling. God did I hate my brother. I had already been here at hell for about three days and I still had four counting the present day. I hadn't gotten one little text from Yata much less a call. I had gotten a catch up text from Kusanagi though. It had turned out that Rikio and Yata had to spend a few more days on their assignment and they'd been staying out of town for the past couple days. Chitose, Akagi, and the others were all working small jobs in the town and Anna had been asking about me. It was nice to know some people missed me.

"Ayame!" Haru yelled again and I groaned. He was so fucking pushy. He insisted I be up at seven in the fucking morning, before he left, and that I get the hell out of the house before eight. I guess he didn't trust me in the house alone.

"I'm up dammit!" I yelled back and threw the covers off me. I grabbed a bundle of clothes sitting on the nightstand and walked to the guest bathroom. I washed my hair and took care of business quickly. I towel dried my hair and let it smoothly curl on it's own. I pulled the cut v-neck shirt I had on, pulled up the jeans I had, and then tied Yata's old sweater around my waist. I looped all my necklaced around my neck and put my bracelets on. I walked back to the guest room and slipped my shoes back on. I walked downstairs and swiped Haru's wallet off the counter.

"What do you think you're doing?" He snapped.

"Taking your money." I said flatly. I grabbed a few twenties out of the slip in his wallet and jammed them into my jeans.

"Put those back." He demanded, but I ignored him and walked right out the front door. I kept walking too. I didn't stop for several miles. I didn't know where I was going. I never did, but I always ended up somewhere nice and pretty laid back. Yesterday I ended up at the park and I just laid out all day in a patch of grass. Today? Who knows.

I saw a sign for some discount at the zoo or something like that. So I went. I walked around, looked at some lions, watched some tigers be lazy, saw some other animals do other things. I spent hours just walking around the zoo by myself. Around one or two I sat down on a bench, munching on cotton candy. I watched as families walked around, hand-in-hand, laughing. I missed my mom and dad. They were awesome people. We use to go to the movies and the zoo all the time. It was great. And then they died and I was left with an evil brother and no real family. That is until I found HOMRA.

I looked down at my phone. No new messages. It had been three fucking days and I hadn't gotten one memo, catch-up, or informative call. I just wanted to hear from him. Three days and I had put off calling. What if that was what he was doing? I dialed his number and called. I pressed the cool metal to my ear waiting for the dial tone. One ring. Two rings. Three. Four.

"Hello?"

"Yata?" I jumped up.

"What do you need, Ayame?" He didn't sound too happy to hear from me.

"I-I was just checking in." I said weakly. It hurt to hear the frustration and aggravation in his voice. Especially since it might have been just because I called.

"Then call Kusanagi." He said roughly.

"Ex-cuse me?" I gaped. "What the hell is your problem?" I snapped.

"I'm on an assignment. I can't-"

"You can't take two fucking minutes to talk to me? That's bullshit and we both know it." I said harshly. He probably was on an assignment and I was probably disturbing and interrupting the job. I was just angry I hadn't heard form him at all.

"Dammit, Ayame, I'm on a mother fucking job!" He snapped.

"And I've been in hell for three fucking days." I shot back.

"Ayame, can I just fucking call you back later? I'm working unlike some people who took a fucking vacation." He did not just say that.

"You know what, Yata. Don't fucking bother." I said flatly and hung up.

Shit I was so made. I was in hell and he dared call it a vacation? Yeah, Yata didn't know just how bad things were between me and Haru, but he did know we didn't get along...like at all. He knew I didn't like my brother and he still accused me of taking it easy and relaxing here in hell. I jammed my phone back into my pocket angrily and stormed off. The zoo suddenly wasn't so fun.

* * *

The next three days following my explosive phone call consisted of wondering around, ignoring all of Yata's suddenly constant calls, and being even more pissy towards my brother. When it came time to go home I was so beyond fucking relieved. I'd rather be pissed and in my dorm than pissed off and with my brother who just made me want to vomit. I walked my ass to the station once again and then when I got back to Ashinaka I went straight to my dorm. I spend the entire day there, ignoring Yata's calls and texts. I did get a call from Kusanagi, but when I answered it Yata was the one talking so I hung up.

The next week was very similar to that, I just went to school. I called Kusanagi to catch him up and tell him any information I collected, but other than that I stayed in my dorm watching Netflix and eating what I had in the fridge and pantries. I was so beyond pissed at Yata, but I was probably blowing it all way out of proportion. I'm a girl, I had that as an excuse. I refused to hear from Yata, much less see him. The weekend was pretty similar. I took a few assignments, but they were all on my own. It was all basic stuff I could handle and then I went back to my dorm to watch more Netflix.

...And then Monday came around.

"No way." I heard some girl gasp from a few seats away. We were in lunch and I was just sitting peacefully to myself eating some sushi I had picked up from the store.

"Yes way!" He friend said. "Two guys are totally walking around asking about some guy named Yushiro." I raised a brow and listened closer. I had discovered a few days ago that not as many people remembered Yushiro, but I didn't find it so suspicious. He hadn't been to school in a month or so. But there were two strangers on school grounds.

"Are they cute?" The other girl asked. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. What was I expecting? It's not like it was Yata or anything.

"Well, one is I suppose. One is this big guy with like blond hair and this big white hoody." That sounded like Rikio.

"Is he the cute one?"

"No. The cute one carries this skateboard with him." I went wide-eyed. "He was wearing this black beanie, it was totally bad boyish. But he's kind of short."

I shot up and ran out of class. I probably scared a few people, but I didn't care. I zoomed out of the room and down the corridor. I looked out one of the windows, and what do you know. There was Yata and Rikio harassing one of my male classmates. I cursed lowly and took off towards the stairs. I got to the second level and looked out another window. Yata and Rikio were walking along the quad. I wasn't going to get to them fast enough.

"Shit." I cursed lowly and dropped my bag on the ground. I rummaged through it until I found my blades. I pushed the window open and sat on the ledge, switching my school shoes for my blades.

"Hey! You two, come here a second. We wanna ask you something." Rikio demanded.

"Dammit." I groaned. He was scaring two of the girls that go here.

"Uh? What's the deal. I just said we wanna ask you some-" Yata had knocked the fuck out of Rikio's head.

"Stop, Fat ass! Don't go scaring girls like that!" I heard Yata say and the he said something lower I couldn't pick up. I tried tightening and tying faster, but I wasn't going fast enough.

"Hey, sorry about that." Yata tried to apologize to the two girls, but they ran off.

"Hm. He fucking deserved that." I said and finally got the last blades tightened.

I braced myself for the drop, which was a big one. I heard Yata hit Rikio again and I heard Rikio tell him to cut him some slack too. Then I heard Yata give Rikio a lecture over threatening girls, and then Rikio whined about only asking guys something or some shit. I didn't care to keep listening. I jumped down and swung my foot out and made contact with both Rikio and Yata's heads just as I heard Yata say, "No. If you wanna find a guy you ask guys." Fucking idiot.

"What the fuck!" Yata yelled and jumped up. His red aura already emanating off his body as well as mine and Rikio...who was holding his head tightly.

"What in the fucking hell are you two dipshits doing here." I seethed. I was still _a little_ pissed about Yata's bullshit over the phone.

"Ayame?" Rikio gasped, his aura dying down.

"Yeah, Ayame." I snapped towards him. "Now, you going to fucking tell me what you two bags of dick tits (A/N: Props to Deadpool insults) doing here?" I growled more towards Yata.

"We're here on official HOMRA business." He snapped back. "What the fuck does it fucking matter to you anyways. It's not like you've been around."

"Oh shut up, Yata." I rolled my eyes. "You know you're here because Anna got some fucking information and your little short tempered ass came running out here without any orders. Don't fucking bullshit me."

He was stumped. I had gotten him. I knew Yata well, he just didn't know how well. "Ok, maybe that did happen, but at least I've been around." He snapped back, only inches from my face.

"You know, I can just smell the sexual tension from a mile away." A male yet oddly feminine voice carried over the quad. Yata and Rikio tensed and turned around. I just looked at the scrawny fuck with the weird winged hair with a pissed off mind-you-own-fucking-business glare.

I opened my mouth to tell him to go jack off, but Yata beat me to it. "You bastard, Saruhiko." Yata's voice was rough, raged, and pissed. Like way more pissed than he'd ever been at me...and that's saying something.

"What a shock to see you. How did you find this place?" Ok, the way this dude talked reminded me all too well of the trany devil on that old kid's cartoon the PowerPuff Girls. Anybody remember that guy? Yeah, that was this guy...just not in a womanly Santa costume. "Right. It must have been Anna." How did he know sweet little Anna? "And you can't be out on Mr. Kusanagi's orders. He isn't stupid enough to send the two of you out alone. Right, Misaki?"

"Who the hell is Misaki?" I muttered to myself.

"I'm not surprised. You never changed-"

"Shut you mouth!" I jumped at the sudden harshness of Yata. I had never seen him be this cold to someone. "Don't call me by that name, dammit. And don't talk about my people like you know them." Oh, so his name is Misaki...I thought it was Yata. "I know you, and you're nothing but a trader." Two-named-short-skater say what now?

"Can you blame me? The fact of the matter is in the end I wasn't like you and the others. My leaving HOMRA was inevitable." Ok, I was so beyond lost. This faggot sounding winged hair freak was once apart of HOMRA? Is there like a history book I can read for preparation for next fucking time something like this happens?

"Yeah, you are damn right about that part of it. You sure weren't like the rest of us." I looked at Yata. His face was so cold and angry. What did this guy do?

"You need to cool down, Yata. The last thing we wanna do is make a scene-"

"So, tell me, Misaki, how in the world did you two manage to sneak in here?" Creepy guy asked.

"I kind of want to know that." I said under my breath.

"Let me put it to you this way," Yata said. "It's none of your fuckin' business."

"I happen to know security is pretty tight here. Come one, show it to me, Misaki." I scrunched my nose and chills went down my spine as the guy said Yata's name. It was creepy and weird and kind of sexual. So not ok.

"I just said it's none of your business. And stop calling me by my first name." Yata said. "When you do it, it creeps me out." Thank you! Someone else thinks this guy is off the radar creepy.

"That's right. What a dummy I am. I completely forgotten you hate being called by that name don't you. Mi-Sa-Ki." The guy said.

"Ok, you're fucking creepy." I said aloud.

"And who are you?" He asked from across the quad. "Misaki, I didn't know you liked to keep cute little pets around."

"You're really asking for it." Yata and I said at the same time. Both our auras were flaring up.

"Yata, Ayame, stop! Don't get in trouble. Remember what Kusanagi said? We don't want Mikoto's capture to be in vain." Rikio said, grabbing our shoulders. "Fighting that monkey isn't going to accomplish anything." He was right. Rikio was right...for a change. I balled my my fist and then caved. I cooled down, thinking that Yata would too.

"You're doing this for Mikoto, really?" Oh this guy never shuts up! "I'm afraid your hero has lost his edge. After all, he willingly went to jail. I wonder if that means he's finally grown up? He could teach you a few things. Mi-Sa-Kiiiiii." Oh my God this guy gave me the heebi-jeebies.

It was seriously quiet for a minute. Some straight up ominance a pen had dropped, it would have fucking scared the shit out of me. And then Yata placed his board on the ground.

"Yata, don't." I whispered and grabbed his free hand. "Please."

"Let's get out of here, Yata!" Rikio begged.

"Hey, Monkey. " Oh shit. "You're gonna die!"

"And we've lost him!" I threw my hands up as he took off on his board. He skated off fast towards the monkey, red flames emerging from his board. He jumped at him, but missed. He skated back around in a loop and went straight for his tornado move. "Oh no." I muttered to myself, bouncing on the balls of my feet in panic. The monkey lifted his sword and jabbed right into the middle of the tornado.

"Yata!" I cried out and went to go help him, but Rikio held me back. Yata had dodged the hit. Yata came back at him with flamed elbows and punches. I was so freaked out and scared for Yata's life that my heart felt like it was in my throat. All of the things I seemed to be mad about just melted away. Just like that-Gone.

Somehow Yata had managed to knock the monkey's glasses off, but he came at Yata with his sword, which Yata dodged and came back at him with an elbow that the monkey dodged. It was one big fucking dodging mess. Yata got a few hits in with some kicks, but the fucking monkey jabbed his sword out and thankfully missed Yata. He went back to jabbing his sword at Yata, which Yata had maneuvered away from and somehow managed to get back to his board. Just as I thought the monkey had him, Yata jackknifed his board up, stopping the blade from hitting him. Yata kicked at his feet, but the monkey jumped. I was near fucking fainting I was so nervous.

"Yata, please just stop!" I called out, not knowing if I could take much more of the torture.

"Heh. Not as sharp as you use to be, Monkey." And he fucking ignored me.

"No-o. Actually, I'm stronger now. In fact, I'm much stronger." Monkey said as he put his glasses back on.

And of course Yata went straight for him again while screaming, "Bull shit!" He jumped up and slammed his board against Monkey's blade. I gasped and walked right back into Rikio. Monkey pushed him off and Yata went flying back a few feet, catching himself on his board. The punching and jabbing was now back in actions, making me flinch every time I heard skin make contact.

"What's the matter, Monkey?" Yata smugly said. And then that bastard threw something. Something glowing red. It caught Yata , causing him to go flying back. I screamed and went to go help him, but Rikio pulled me back.

"Didn't you just hear what I told you? Since I walked away from HOMRA and the presence of Mikoto Suoh I've acquired even more power." He held up the blade and two daggers. "You can see for yourself. Here's the proof. He was going to throw more and hurt Yata.

"Yata!" I screamed and ignored the monkey. I pushed myself off of Rikio to go help him. He was groaning in pain and it was breaking my heart. I could feel tears well up. I was scared for him and scared to loose him. Just as I pushed off of Rikio the monkey threw the daggers at us. Right in front of my feet. Rikio pulled me back, but then fire encased us.

"Keep your nose out of this fight, punk. You too, bitch." He seethed. "This is no place for losers like you!"

Rage bubbled up inside me. I was glowing dark red, and my hands were balled up so tight my nails were creating crescent moons in my palms. I pushed off of Rikio and jumped the flames, still catching some on my legs. I'd attend to the burns later. I caught myself on the ground and circled around to gain balance. I went straight to Yata, who was now sitting up.

"You know what?" He said, eyes directly on the monkey and hand digging the dagger out. "He's actually right?" Ok, he had lost way to much blood. He had to of if he thought I was just going to let him walk right back into this fight like this. "You need to say out of this."

"Are you kidding me? Yata, I'm not letting you-"

"Hey, don't get cocky just because you gained some half assed powers." And I was ignored...again. "What? Do you think you're going to take control over the country now?"

"I'm not interested in controlling anything as simple as the country." Wooh, did his voice send creepy chills down my spin. "What I'm interested in controlling is anything with flesh and blood."

"Ok, that's it! You need to be put in a physic ward!" I yelled. He was too fucking nuts.

Suddenly Yata was yelling and his aura was darker and the flames went freaky high. I stumbled back in fear that he'd accidentally burn me. And then he went for the tornado technic. And monkey was ready to do his little jabbing shtick again.

"Rikio, we've gotta do something!" I yelled.

"What the hell can I do?" Rikio yelled back.

"You're fucking useless." I snapped and took action myself. I ran out in front of the tornado, praying he didn't burn me, and held my hands up wide. "Yata, listen to me please! You've got to stop this. For me, please just fucking stop!" I cried out. Like literally cried out. I froze when a sharp power surged behind me, just barely catching my back.

"Stand down!" A woman yelled. Stand down? What the hell lady? You just slice-n-diced my fucking back, and you want me to stand down?

Yata grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind him. I was sure my uniform was gashed open and soaked in fucking blood. I could feel the throbbing, stinging, incredibly bad pain in my back, but I pushed it as far of my mind as possible. Yata held a hand out to protect me...even thought I was clinging onto his shoulder.

"That's enough you two." A woman with big tit, ass, and a small waist said. She looked like how I felt I was going to grow up to be...you know the curvy figure. "Put your sword away!" She ordered monkey to do. I stuck my tongue out at him. I know childish, but I was 17. I was aloud to be. And I enjoyed ever second she lectured him. He looked like a troublesome kid in such deep trouble. If I hadn't had a searing pain in my back and some popcorn, I would have kicked back and watched the show.

...And then she turned to us. "Your name is Misaki Yata, right? Of the Red King's faction? The skateboarding captain of HOMRA's front line." She listed all this shit off about Yata, but who the hell was she? "You also go by the name Yatagarasu."

I looked up at Yata, and he suddenly had a smirk on his face. Really? He's fucking smirking at a time like this. "Listen, lady. I know all about you to." He did? "You're the Blue King's right hand enforcer, Seri Awashima. Some people call you the heartless woman." She frowned at that. That seemed to strike a nerve.

"Yeah, I've heard that term used before. But the only one who calls me that is the owner of a certain bar here in town." Ouh, get it Kusanagi! "Be that as it may, I must tell you that I cannot condone your activities here in the middle of a school day. Unfortunately there's too much to lose if I decide to make an issue of your presence on this campus."

"They're my guests. I'm a student here." I blurted out, trying to defend them as best as I could.

"Keep quiet." Yata snapped. The woman looked at me and the smirked.

"You're Ayame Mata. HOMRA's new female front linesman. You're Yata's rollerskating partner." As in only work partner. I've been hinting at him that I like him, but the guy is completely obliviant.

"You got it, and-"

"You're a senior here at Ashinaka." Ok, now she was creepy. "Straight A student with perfect attendance...except for the seven days you miss a year. You visit your brother Haru Fuginaka, correct?"

"How did you-"

"How about the two of you postpone your confrontation to another time." And I was ignored again, and she was back to talking to monkey and Yata.

Yata scoffed, "He's the one who started the whole thing."

"I see. Perhaps I didn't make myself clear." Oh no, you did lady. But we don't care. "You will postpone this confrontation. Immediately or pay the price." Yata didn't look sold on the subject. His arms were crossed and he had his I-don't-give-a-shit look on his face. I was still behind me, looking over his shoulder. "Was that better?" Oh, she was a cocky SOB huh?

"I have no reason to obey orders from a Blue." Yata spoke up.

"Are you crazy?" I muttered.

"Wait a minute." Rikio said.

Even though the both of us were looking at Yata, pleading with him to go, he just stood there glaring at this Blue woman. I just wanted to get out of there...and maybe get my back checked out. It was really burning, and not in the good way.

"Let me tell you about your King." Crazy-know-it-all say what? All three of us were stunned she'd even say anything about Mikoto. "All he does is complain about how bad the food is, then he eats every crumb, curls up and goes to sleep. I have to say he's quite a piece of work."

"Mikoto." Yata sighed. Suddenly Yata tensed and then turned on his heels. "Come on, let's go." He demanded. He walked off, his hand grabbing mine and dragging me off. I winced, but didn't say anything. Rikio went back and grabbed Yata's board. We kept walking and then suddenly Yata muttered, "Bitch." I would have shook my head, but the pain was really getting to me now.

We walked off towards the track field. They wanted to go up the stairs, but I couldn't. I was hurting, but I didn't want to say anything.

"Come on, Ayame." Rikio called from a few feet up.

"I, uh, can't." I said, still somehow managing to stand.

"Sure you can. Come on." He rolled his eyes and waved up.

I went to speak and lift my hand, but so much pain flooded through my back. I yelped and collapsed. I heard both of them shout my name, but I was out of it. My head was spinning and every inch of me seared with pain. Bad pain. Like really really fucking bad pain...and I wasn't one to actually cry over pain a lot. I could barely hear anything. I could feel Yata holding my arm and he was touching around the cut. I heard him say something, but I was out of it and it was muffled.

"Ayame!" He yelled again.

I had blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Heyy readers. How's it hanging? Did you guys like that last chapter? I know it took forever for me to put out, but I at least got around to it. Ok, so I want to personally thank Reviewangle for the extremely helpful critic. Thank you. I am working on this by myself, my friend who does my editing doesn't do fanfiction so I'm riding solo on this one. And I love all the reviews and follows I get on this one story alone, because I've never done an anime story before and you guys make me feel like I'm doing a really good job. So, for like the third time in this, Thank you._**

 ** _So, Monkey finally showed up and we got a small look at Ayame's real feelings for Yata. And then she got hurt. I know some of you might hate me for that, but trust me...she'll be fine. I would't do that to you guys unlike some authors out there in the world._**

 ** _So, without further ado, let's make it do what it do-_**

* * *

I had blacked out...

"What the hell?" I groaned as I turned over in an extremely uncomfortable bed. A sudden sharp pain raked over my body, and everything hit me. I remembered everything. As the memory of Yata getting hurt hit my mind and shot up. "Fuck!" I screamed as the pain hit me again...and hard.

"Ayame!" I heard several people gasp.

"Dammit, lay down." I knew that one. A pair of hands, I presuming Yata's pushed me back down on the bed. I opened my eyes and saw everyone. Yata was pushing me back down onto the bed, Akagi, Rikio, and Bando looked as if they were moving to help me, Dewa and Chitose were by the window looking sorry, and Kosuke and Eric were half sitting in the chairs. Kusanagi was by the door. Everyone was here...even Anna who was hiding behind Kusanagi.

"Where am I?" I asked stupidly. I was in the hospital obviously.

"You're in the fucking hospital." Yata snapped. "And you wouldn't be if you hadn't stupidly jumped out in front of a fight you had no fucking business being in." His arm was wrapped up.

"Your arm." I totally ignored him and reached up, ignoring the pain as well.

"What?" He raised a brow and looked at me like I was stupid. "My arm is fucking fine. You're the one with a fucking gash in your back." He said harshly.

I ignored him and focused on his arm. If I had just jumped in when that whole fucking fight had started I could have stopped all of this. Yata wouldn't have gotten hurt and I wouldn't be in the hospital. Stupid fucking Blues. I ran my hand over the bandages. I wondered how bad it was. Was it deep?

"Dammit, will you ignore my fucking arm!" He snapped.

"How bad is it?" I asked, ignoring him a third time.

"You have a fucking busted open back, and your worried about a little cut in my arm? Are you that fucking thick?" He pushed my hand away.

"No," I snapped back. "I'm not the one that got into a stupid fight! That fucking faggot was goading you, Yata, and you couldn't even see that." I was pissed that he called me thick. He was the one who was thick. Like ridiculously thick skulled.

"I know what he was doing, _Ayame_. I just didn't care." He growled.

So, he didn't care that I begged him to walk away? "Go away." I said flatly.

"Excuse me?" He gasped.

"I said go away." I repeated flatly.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" Yata growled, eyes still pinned on me.

"Don't hurt her, Yata!" Anna snapped.

"He won't, Anna." Kusanagi reassured her and left with the others.

"What is your deal?" He barked.

"My deal? Maybe you should tell me what yours is, because I'm not the one who started this." I scoffed.

"You want to know my deal?" He growled. "You almost fucking died!" He yelled and pushed my hospital shirt up. There was so much gauze around my abdomen. "You back was torn open. And you lost a lot of fucking blood." He said softer. "And you don't care."

"I do care." I said sharply. "But I care more about you and everyone else. You guys are my only family and I was terrified that you had been seriously hurt." My words were edged and emotional. "I begged you not to fight. I told you we should have just left, but you ' _didn't care'_." I threw his words back at him.

"I'm fine." He laughed lightly. "Here," He said and unwrapped his arm. "See? It's not all that bad." He said. It was too bad, but it was still deep. "Will you please take care of yourself now?"

"Yes." I said quietly.

"Thank you." He said and got up.

"Yata, when can I go home?" I suddenly asked.

"The dorms-"

"No, _home_. When can I go back?" I asked again, being more specific on what home was.

"Oh, uh," He rubbed the back of neck and looked around. "I don't know. Why?"

"I don't want to stay here by myself." I admitted.

He went wide-eyed and rubbed the back of his neck a little harder. "Uh, what do you want me to do? Stay here?" He wasn't looking at me and he was blushing. I thought it was kind of cute how flustered he still got with me.

"Please?" I asked.

He looked at me and then sighed. "If they don't release you tonight, I'll stay again."

"Again?" I raised a brow. He tensed and paled.

"Did I say again?" He laughed nervously.

"Yes." I smirked.

"I meant, uh-"

"He meant he stayed here last night while you were in ICU! He wouldn't go to sleep until you were put in here. He stayed on the couch!" I heard one of the boys-probably Kusanagi-say from behind the door.

I laughed and looked at him. "Yata, that's sweet that you were worried about me."

"I just-"

"Because I was hopping you stayed." I shot out.

"You what?" He, and all the guys outside, gasped.

"Yata, I wanted you to stay. Out of everyone I'm glade you were the one who stayed here with me and watched over me." I smiled.

"Well, I-I just-"

I lifted myself up as much as I could and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed deeply and froze. He looked over at me with wide-eyes and a pounding heart. I could hear it from where I was laying it was going so fast.

"Why did you-"

"You really are the thick one." I rolled my eyes and kissed his lips. He tensed up so bad I thought he had had a heart attack. I went to pull away, but he leaned back in and kissed me. It wasn't rough or hungry. It was nice and sweet and amazing. I prayed this wasn't a dream.

I pulled away to lay back down, my back beginning to ache tremendously. I was smiling and he was smiling. I scooted over a little and patted the open space next to me. He was hesitant, but he got onto the bed and draped an arm around my shoulders. I put the TV on and let some movie play. I drifted off to sleep not long after that. I cuddled up close to Yata, enjoying every minute of this bliss.

* * *

I woke up against something hard and warm. It smelt good, and was snoring softly. I opened my eyes and saw Yata's chest. I was cuddled up next to him, my face pressed against his solid chest. I snuggled up closer and was careful not to do anything to my back. His arm was just above my head and the other was draped lightly over my waist. If I could wake up like this forever I would, no questions asked. Remembering the small and yet amazing kisses we shared the previous day came flooding into my head, making me smile more. I reached up and pushed back his beautiful chestnut hair from his relaxed face. I just took him in. I never thought I could feel this way about a person. I mean, I had only known Yata for a few months, but it felt like I had known him forever and I wouldn't be able to breath without him. We barely knew each other, and yet I felt like he saw me in the most vulnerable, most real way.

I felt wanted. That was something I hadn't felt in a long time.

"What are you doing?" He asked sleepily, his eyes still closed.

I retracted my hand quickly and blushed. "Nothing." I squeaked.

He opened an eye and a small sleepy smile presented itself on his lips. "You're such a fucking weirdo." He said groggily. He looked over and reached for his watch. "What time is it?" He yawned.

"Like nine in the morning." I yawned along with him. Whatever scientist said that yawns were contagious wasn't lying.

"Dammit." He groaned and started to get up.

"You've got assignments today?" I asked, forcing myself not to move too much.

"Assignment." He corrected. "If you even want to call it that." He shrugged and put his shoes on.

"What are you doing?" I asked, pressing for more information.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye and then sighed. "We're going to get your stuff from that dorm today."

"Why are you-"

"You're a part of HOMRA, you basically live at the bar already. And now that the Blues know who you are and your school year is nearly up, it's time you stay permanently." He said as he tied his laces.

"Yata, I'm a big girl I can-"

"I didn't decided that by myself, Ayame." He cut me off. "Kusanagi feels it's time too. It's not just me."

"You promise?" I raised a brow.

"Swear." He crossed his heart and held his hands out in surrender.

"Ok, fine. I doubt my brother will continue paying the bill anyways. Not now that I'm officially out of his hair forever." I said aloud.

"That's another thing. You're brother." He said.

"What about him?" I furrowed my brows. Haru was still and forever would be a sore subject.

"You're going to have to tell me about him. Why you hate him so much." Yata was serious. He wanted to know and he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Haru's just a bad person. He hates me and the feeling is completely mutual." I muttered and looked away.

"And that would be because..." He was pressing for more info. Gr-eat.

"OK, so you want the whole thing like now?" I raised a brow. Yata didn't answer, so I kept going, "Haru was my mother's biological son with her previous husband/boyfriend guy, I don't really know. When they split and my mother met my father they got married and had me. My mother requested that Haru come see us, but his father told her to basically go to hell and take me with her. So, Haru and I never met and while my parents never even mentioned him, his father told him horrible crap about my family.  
So, when my parents died the only biological family I had was in fact Haru. By law he was stuck with me, and he had already made up him mind to hate me. He made it obvious he didn't care for me and he sent me as far away as legally possible the second he could. That's when I started Ashinaka. I was only twelve and had no family, no friends, and only saw my brother seven days out of the year. Those seven days became dreaded hell for me. The first day the family shrink and a officer who was in charge of our case would come out and have sessions with us. The second through the seventh day was just me wondering around the town because Haru refused to let me be alone at his house. He paid my dorm bills so I could stay through the summer and sent me barely enough food money to live off of. That's how it's been for six years, and it's how it will be for the rest of my entire life." There it was. The whole Haru story. The basic gesit of my relationship with my jackass brother.

Yata went to open his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "I don't want an 'I'm sorry' or any pity bullshit, ok? I accepted my relationship with my brother a long ass time ago and I don't care for him. There's nothing to be sorry about or to pity. Haru and I will never see each other again anyways, so there's no use in apologizing for my brother's horrible existence."

"Ok. I won't bring him up again." Yata held his hands up in defense. "But I've got to go." He sighed and looked down at his watch. He suddenly blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll see you later ok?" He said awkwardly and went to leave. I reached out and grabbed his wrist. I pulled him closer and gave him a goodbye kiss.

"I'll see you later, dork." I said and let him go. I curled back up in the bed with the pillow Yata had slept on, and then drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

Several more days passed by and I sat in the hospital. Yata stayed every night and left every morning. He stayed gone for the most of the day and then came back just in time to shower and sleep. It was nice to just have him to myself. We talked, we laughed, we really formed a real relationship. Rikio would bring me homework I missed in school, how he got it I had no clue. Even though I stayed in the hospital, the search for Yushiro kept going. They got a few more hits on his location and Anna tried her best to track him, but she didn't have too much luck. She came and visited with Kusanagi when he had time to stop by. Chitose and Akagi took turns standing guard, which I had said I didn't need a million times, but they insisted they stay.

And then I was released.

"Take it easy." Yata said calmly as he helped me out of the hospital. Rikio had brought me a change of clothes, the most comfortable sweat pants and t-shirt he could find in my clothes. He tried his best and I thanked him for it, but the elastic in my sweats went just under the cut in my back, making it a little sore. I had braided my hair to the side, keeping it out the way, but it would probably fall before I even got to HOMRA.

"Yata, how are we getting there? I mean, it's not like we own a car." I said truthfully. In the several months I had been a part of HOMRA I hadn't seen one car. Not a single one. They were all motor bikes, Yata's board, my skates, and then mostly walking. There wasn't one safe transportation vehicle HOMRA owned...I though.

"We have the van." Yata raised a brow as if what I said was dumb. I didn't know we owned a van. How was I supposed to know that when I hadn't ever seen the damn thing.

"Oh." All I could say was 'oh'. I didn't have anything else to say.

The white van that HOMRA apparently owned pulled up, Kusanagi in the driver's seat and Anna in the front passenger. Yata helped Anna out and then helped me in. He and Anna got into the back, where I quickly realized there weren't really any seats. They all made sure I was ok before Kusanagi drove off. It was pretty silent due to the early morning time. I almost fell back to sleep a few several times. When we pulled up Kusanagi and Yata got out and both helped me out of the van. Anna clung to my shirt, trying not to pull down.

"Anna, why don't you give Aya her space, ok? She still in a little pain." Kusanagi said softly.

"It's ok, Kusanagi. I'm just a little sore, she isn't hurting anything." I smiled and patted down Anna's hair. "Plus, I love it when she clings to me."

"Alright, if that's what you want." He said, putting his hands up in defeat.

"Come on, Aya, let's get you to bed." Yata said as if he got to decide where I was going.

"I want to stay down here, Yata. I've been laying down for three weeks." I rolled my eyes as we walked into the building.

Just as we pushed the door open a cloud 'POP' erupted and then several men all yelling, "Welcome home, Ayame!" It was amazing and gave me an even bigger since of home. Akagi, Chitose, Rikio, Eric, all of them rushed over to give me hugs that they were reminded to be gentle with by Yata, who decided cursing and growling was the way to do it. Every last one of them asked how I was doing, if I was feeling ok, made jokes about the thin scar forming across my back, asked me if I wanted to sit down or go upstairs to bed. It was nice to know people truly cared.

"I'm fine guys, really. I'm just a little sore, but moving around will help that in time." I laughed as Yata stood behind me, ready to see if I'd fall, collapse, or get tired. Boy was he over protective today. "The doctor even said I'm healing up faster than he thought, so I'm just peachy."

"If you say so." Rikio shrugged and patted me a little roughly on the shoulder. I winced, but nothing more than that.

"Hey, Fat ass! Didn't I just fucking tell you to keep it fucking easy?" And Yata blew. I rolled my eyes and turned to face him.

"He didn't mean it." I defended Rikio.

"Aya-"

"He didn't mean to, Yata." I said softly. "But thank you for worrying." I smiled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He tensed and blushed profusely, which was cute. He softened pretty much after that...well, I say that, but he stayed next to my side giving everyone the death glare. That's my over protective boyfriend.

...Boyfriend. It had been nearly a month, but that word still made my whole body tingle. Yata and I were dating, like really together and shit. I knew I liked him, but I never really thought in a million years that we'd end up together. Especially not when I first met him and he was all closed off.

I looked around the room and my heart swelled. I know I've said this like a gazillion times, but I was so happy to finally have that feeling of family again. Everyone was laughing, playing around, Yata had his arm draped carefull around my shoulders, a smile on his face, Kusanagi was watching over everyone like a observant and happy parents...if that makes since. And Anna was latched onto my side like a little sister. It was great. I hoped it would never change.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Heyy readers, what's shaken? So, thank you to all of my story/author followers and my awesome reviewers. You guys make me super friggin happy. So, last time we read Ayame and Yata finally fucking got together and she came back home from the hospital. What will happen next? What will happen with Yata and Aya? Let's see...**_

 _ **P.S. If you guys wanna see certain characters more or you want something specific to happen then just PM me and I'll try to incorporate it. Ok? Ok. Now...**_

 ** _Without out further a do, let's make it do what it do-_**

* * *

Sleep. God do I love sleep. It's amazing, relaxing, and my absolute favorite past time. As of the moment I slept soundly in bed, face in the comfy fluffy pillow. A couple weeks had pasted since I had come home from the hospital. My cut had completely healed, leaving a very thing almost non-existent scar behind. I was finally allowed to go back on assignments and school was way more relaxing now that I didn't have an extremely stiff back.

"Aya," A very soft voice called out, "It's time to get up."

I groaned in response and turned to my other side. I wasn't ready to wake up. I didn't want to.

"You have school." It had to be Kusanagi or Yata. None of the other boys wanted me to go to school. They wanted me here.

"I don't wanna go." I said against the pillow and rubbed my head deeper into it. The pillow was so soft and smelt like Yata. I had started sleeping in his room. I liked my room, but Yata was an amazing heat source and like the coziest teddy bears in the world. Plus, his room was way cooler than mine. It was painted a dark color, had nice mahogany furniture, and just had the most relaxing feel to it.

"You have to. You want to graduate don't you?" Kusanagi! It had to be him. He was the only one who said that kind of crap. Fucking guilt trip fucker.

"I hate you." I groaned and pushed myself up into a sitting position. I sat criss-crossed in bed, rubbing my eyes, hair probably poking out in every direction. I yawned and rubbed at my eyes more.

"You are just too cute in the mornings." Kusanagi said softly and then ruffled my already messy hair. I pouted and looked up at him like a five year old. I hated him so much, but I was too tired to physically hurt the bastard. "Alright, come on. Get up and dressed. Breakfast and Yata are waiting for you downstairs." With that and another hair ruffle he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

After another few minutes of sitting in the bed I forced myself up and got dressed. I buttoned my shirt and blazer oh so slowly and tugged my skirt and stockings up sluggishly. I jammed my feet into my shoes and then tied my hair up into a messy bun. I fixed my makeup and made myself look presentable. I walked to the bathroom down the hall and brushed my teeth with several yawns between each stroke of the brush. I walked downstairs and plopped down next to a laughing Yata. I immediately dropped my head onto his shoulder, already prepared to give up on the day.

"Morning sunshine." He mocked and lightly kissed my head.

"I hate all of you." I groaned, sleep still fogging my eyes over.

"And we all just love you." Rikio boomed and patted my back hard.

I jackknifed up and glared. Now I'd have a nice little bruise on my back and the slowest day to look forward to for the day. Kusanagi placed a plat of breakfast in front of me and I picked around at it. It felt kind of off. I felt a little sick, not like throwing up and fever, but very tired and just drained. Like a rainy day kind of feeling. Like you just wanted to go curl up in bed all day and just sleep because the rain just took everything out of you. I felt just like that.

"Come on, Aya. Eat your breakfast." Kusanagi said and pushed the plat closer to me.

With a exhausted sigh I pushed the plat back and stood up. "I'll see you guys later." I said and grabbed my backpack from the rack behind me. I slung the thing over my shoulder and then gave Yata a small and quick kiss. "I'll see you after school." I said and then left. Boy I either needed more sleep at night or some kind of energy booster, because these sluggish mornings and days were killing me.

* * *

I sat in my boring history class and listen to the teacher talk on and on about some bullshit about our last few days of school and our last assignment. I had zoned out two minutes into the boring lecture. I wanted to go back home and curl up in bed. Actually, I would rather be anywhere than here in history. I'd rather be on some tiring assignment than here. I mean, at least I'd be with Yata and the others then.

My PDA buzzed around in my lap and I lazily looked down at it. It was Yata. I opened the message and smiled.

 **Hey, how's your day going?**

He was such the little worry wort. I went to text him back, but an explosion suddenly boomed through the near silent class room. I jerked my head towards the window and saw the boy's dormitories with a giant mushroom cloud coming out of one of the windows. The teacher rushed out of the room and a lot of students rushed to the window, waking pictures and gasping at the sight. I watched it, completely stunned that something like this was happening at the school. And then my PDA was buzzing on my desk like crazy.

"Hello?" I answer without looking at the caller ID.

"Ayame!" It was Yata.

"Yata, what the hell is going on? One of the dorms on campus just fucking exploded!" I snapped, trying to be angry and quiet so my other classmates didn't hear me.

"What? We didn't fucking do that!" He snapped back. "Anna's got some shit on Mikoto. Get your ass to the station now." He ordered.

"Yata, I can't just fuck-"

"It's Mikoto!" He cut me off, pushing his point further.

I sighed and looked around. "Fine. I'll be there in a minute." I growled and hung up. I snuck out of class as quickly as I could and rushed to the bathroom. I quickly took my uniform off and jerked on the tank top and shorts I kept in my bag in case of emergencies. I jammed my uniform and shoes into my bag and quickly laced up my blades. I took off down the hall after that and rushed towards the station.

* * *

I met Yata not long after U got off the train. He took my bag and threw it at Rikio, who I'm guessing had orders to do so. Yata didn't say a single thing before he took my hand and led the way on his board. We rushed off as fast as we could, Rikio a little ways behind us on his bike. I didn't know the exact location of the facility that held Mikoto, but Yata did. He led the way the whole time, not stopping for anything.

We got there and saw Kusanagi and the others all lined up outside the gate. I didn't see Mikoto. I didn't really see any kind of danger or anything that would typically pull me away from school.

"Hey guys, what's going o-" And explosion on the other side of the gate cut me off. I heard a bunch of commotion, a lecture from a woman who sounded like the one who sliced-n-diced my back. I jumped slightly and grabbed on tightly to Yata's arm. Another explosion sounded and the gate between us and the other side came crumbling down. As the smoke cleared we all saw him. Mikoto. He was just calmly walking out of his captivity and back to us.

"Hey, good to see ya." Kusanagi smirked.

"Sir!" Rikio and a few of the others said and bowed.

"We're glad you're out." Yata smiled.

"You really know how to make an exit, Mikoto." I smiled and said gleefully, holding tighter on Yata's arm. Anna detached from my side, which she was previously clinging to, and latched onto Mikoto. He looked down at her and then back up at us.

"So, boss, did you find who you were looking for?" Kusanagi suddenly said.

Mikoto stayed silent for a minute, a small smile forming on his lips. "The school boy on the island." I hadn't seen Yushiro on the island in awhile, but then again that didn't mean I hadn't just missed him or he was very skilled at avoiding me.

"Aw, yeah." Yata suddenly beamed. "Just where I said he was. I was right." Oh boy, there goes his ego.

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes.

"I thought I said that." Rikio said.

"You never did." Yata shot back.

"Well, I thought I did." Rikio scratched the back of his head.

"Come on, let's go." Mikoto said calmly and led the way.

We started all walking off with Yata chanting. Of course, I was slowly skating, but I didn't mind. We had our leader back.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ok, I know the last one was like crazy short for me, but I was just trying to get the move on with this. I promise longer chapters, I swear. So, anyways, last time we read Mikoto was back in action. HOMRA had their leader back and everything was going good. Now what will happen? How long will Mikoto stick around. Remember I'm prolonging all of this.**_

 _ **So without further a do, let's make it do what it do.**_

* * *

Have I ever mentioned how much I hate school? I mean, I really truly hate it and I thanked God I only had a few days left. Sadly today was one and I really didn't feel like getting up. I ignored the alarm Yata had set, and didn't bother acknowledging Yata when he got up and out of bed. I tired and one hundred percent comfortable in my thin and very little Pajamas. My school uniform was so uncomfortable and I was defiantly burning it after graduation.

"Ayame, you've got to get the fuck up." Yata came back into the room, shaking my shoulders.

"No I don't!" I snapped, and turned over.

"Get the fuck up!" He snapped, shaking my shoulders harder.

"No!" I growled and curled farther into the bed.

"Get the fuck up now." He said harder and I heard drawers being opened. Suddenly fabric hit my head and the covers were jerked from my exposed body.

"Yata, it's cold!" I cried and jackknifed up. I jerked the covers up and over my skin. I glared at him, but all he did was smirk and cross his arms triumphantly.

"Yeah, but you're awake aren't you?" He said smugly.

"Fuck you." I seethed.

"You wish." He winked and kissed the top of my head. "Come on, get up." He said softer and then left.

I growled and then started getting dressed. I brushed my hair out and fixed my makeup and then went to brush my teeth. I threw on my uniform, glaring at myself in the mirror as I did. I forced my regular shoes on and left my skates hanging on the bedpost. I walked downstairs and plopped down in one of the seats. I downed the glass of water Kusanagi put in front of me.

"Bad morning?" He asked and put another in front of me.

"Bad wake up call." I growled and glared in Yata's direction.

"Say whatever you want, babe." He said and flipped his board. "You're still awake." He said and looked up from his board with a smirk.

"Jack ass." I muttered under my breath and chugged another water.

"Do you want any breakfast?" Kusanagi asked to the both of us.

"She doesn't have time for any." Yata stated. "But I'll have some." He said and plopped down next to me.

I sighed and looked up at Kusanagi. "Sadly, he's right. I've got to get going." I grabbed my bag from the rake behind me and gave Yata a small kiss. "I'll see you later." I sighed and headed for the door.

"Bye, Ayame." Anna said softly from her spot on the couch.

"Bye, Anna." I waved with a small smile. "See ya later, Mikoto." I said to my king and gave another smile.

"Bye, Ayame." He nodded his head and turned his head towards Kusanagi and Yata.

I quickly left and rushed to the station. I made it just in time and zipped off the class the minute we got to campus. I was rushing up the side stairs when someone called my name out, stopping me in my tracks. I turned around and saw Kukuri coming up the steps. Why out of everyone, I remember her name? Maybe it was because it was always being called out or talked about.

"Hey, Ayame, wait up!" I already was...

"What's up, Kukuri?" I asked impatiently. I really needed to get to class, Yata would text me any minute asking if I had made it. The little worry wort.

"Can you help me take these to Mr. Tomiko's class? The student council asked me to and I'm afraid my arms are getting a little tired with all this stuff." She said and gestured to the three boxes piled up in her arms.

"Uh," I looked down at my phone. No text yet and still some time to spare before class. "I don't know-"

"I'll get you an excuse note. I know you don't like missing class much." That so wasn't the truth, but what was the use of telling her the real reasons for my constant on time-ness? I mean explaining Haru and Mr. Hibiki's significance in my life and how they tie into my need to be on time wasn't really something I wanted or even needed to do.

I sighed and then said, "Sure. Why not?" I took one of the boxes, and the heaviest I'm assuming, from her stack and started to follow her.

We kept walking for a little while, but suddenly she stopped. She looked outside the window and her eyes looked like they had bugged outside her head. I raised a brow and walked closer to her.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Another girl asked who had come up behind us.

"I don't know, ask her." I shrugged.

"Hey, Kukuri, what's the matter?" The girl asked and came closer to her.

"Look." She said and nodded her head out towards the window. "What is that thing?" What in God's name was she talking about.

I came up a little closer to the two and looked out in what I was assuming to be the same direction. In the air hung a huge sword, one that I knew belonged to a King. More specifically, my King. I dropped the box and immediately pulled my PDA out. I dialed Yata's number quicker than I ever had and waited impatiently for the idiot to answer. What was going on and why in God's name was Mikoto's Sword high in the sky?

"Ayame-"

"You better get to explaining you little ass off right n-" And then the explosion raked through the school, causing everyone to scream and everyone to start running around like a bunch of fucking idiots. "Yata!" I yelled angrily.

"Ayame, just-"

"You stupid mother fucker!" I yelled and hung up. I opened up the window in front of me and looked down. It was a good drop down to the ground, but I've jumped from higher before. I perched myself up onto the ledge and then jumped out the minute I saw where the explosion had come from...the fucking entrance gates. I took off down the stairs and the crowd of scared out of their mind students. A bunch of girls were crying and clinging on the the dumbstruck boys they were next to. If only they knew...

The entrance was blow to fucking nothing and can you guess who was standing on the other side of the whole? If you said my Jackass boyfriend and the rest of the HOMRA then you're absolutely one-hundred percent correct. Yata and Kunsanagi stood on either side of Mikoto, Anna clinging onto him and standing between Kusanagi and Mikoto. I looked at Mikoto and saw his smirk...and his eyes directly on me. I was going to have to obey orders, and then beat the hell out of Yata later.

* * *

All of HOMRA was here, even the minor soldiers who only joined a few days ago. I was in front of all the students, glaring at Yata and waiting for Mikoto to give me some kind of order, look, or something that told me what to do. Everyone around me was scared out of their minds, only knowing that HOMRA was a 'gang' and a violent one too. Little did all of they know that they were all standing around a member of that 'gang'.

Mikoto started to enter the campus grounds and that's when everyone started running. I was being pushed or tugged on as masses of students ran past me. One boy even grabbed a hold of my arm and started demanding that I run. I shrugged him off and ignored him. I saw Mikoto look down and ball up his fist, but when he threw the streak of fire out I have to admit even I ducked. It hit the clock tower, cutting the damn thing in half. Everyone started yelling at that point and another boy came and didn't bother even saying anything. He just dragged me along side him. I yanked my arm back and turned back around.

I watched as the tower fell to the ground and crashed. "Dammit, Mikoto." I muttered under my breath and watched to see what their next move was. I wanted to know why in the hell I wasn't told about any of this bullshit!

One of the HOMRA members handed Kusanagi a microphone and then he started to speak...over the intercom. "I want everyone to stay calm, alright? Haven't you kids learned anything in this school." I growled and glared harder. What were they doing here? "During emergencies like this there should be no pushing, no running, and no talking what-so-ever." I shifted my glare back to Yata who tensed when he saw and looked away. Boy was he in the doghouse. "It's important that each of you obey these three rules right now. Please try to understand that we're not here to hurt any of you. If we get your full corporation we won't be here long." He dropped the microphone and then start talking to Mikoto. What he was saying I had no idea. After a few seconds Mikoto started to walk off...and in my direction too.

He passed me and touched my shoulder briefly. I looked at him as he walked past and wondered what in the hell he was doing. I knew that the touch meant something, like an apology or some kind of order, but I didn't know exactly what it was. I was leaning more to the silent apology theory. I was hoping really. I looked back to Kusanagi and the others and heard him give orders to find Totsuka's murderer. I wanted to face palm right then. Or course that's why they were here...but why couldn't they wait the three extra days I had left here? Why couldn't they wait until my graduation?

After the orders were given all the guys took off, running right past me. One of the men stopped in front of me and started giving me orders.

"Back off. I rank higher than you." I snapped and jerked up my sleeve. He looked down at my mark and then gave me a quick apology. He took off after that. I watched as my family tore through all the students, scaring them and giving them demands. I looked back towards Kusanagi and saw him and Yata talking. I was steaming. I walked right up in time to hear the very end of their conversation.

"What in the fuck is wrong with you!" I snapped and smacked Yata over the head, and thought about doing it to Kusanagi too. "You fucking blow up a part of my damn school and storm in here like bats out of hell, and neither of you fucking bother calling me or warning me about this?" I kept my voice slightly low, but they both got the point that I was pissed.

"We couldn't fucking tell you. Mikoto made the damn decision just after you fucking left." Yata snapped back, holding the back of his head where I hit him.

"You can text, moron!" I yelled and raised my hand to hit him again.

Kusanagi caught it and pushed my fist down. "If we had told you then you wouldn't have acted surprised and your classmates would have assumed you were involved. We don't need the police arresting you, and we need you to keep a clean record." He said, explaining the decision. "Now, we need to make it look like you are being held hostage, ok?"

"And how is that? Those little foot soldiers aren't getting the satisfaction of bossing me around." I snapped, jamming my thumb into my chest for emphasis.

Kusanagi smirked wickedly and then looked over to Yata. "Yatagarasu," He said slowly.

Suddenly my hands were behind my back and Yata was pushing me forward. "Sorry, Aya, but we have to make it look real." He whispered into my ear and then pushed me forward harder. Kusanagi's voice boomed over the intercom again, but this time he was giving orders. Yata kept pushing me towards the school building and the eventually up the stairs. As we kept going I saw pictures of Shiro posted everywhere. I rolled my eyes and growled under my breath. I was still a little heated about the whole thing.

We reached the rooftop of one of the building after awhile and that's when Yata released my hands. I grabbed his wrist and threw him over my shoulder the first chance I got. He hit the ground with a thud and a grunt, and then I was satisfied. I squatted down and kissed his cheek.

"Never push me around again." I said softly and stood back up. I walked over to the edge and looked out over the campus. "So, are we on watch?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest.

"Yeah," He groaned, getting up from his spot. "Just keep an eye out for anything suspicious or something Kusanagi needs to know." He said and stood next to me.

"Alright." I sighed and then we stood in silence. After a little bit I went a little higher up. I looked out over what Yata couldn't and saw something going on at the gate that was still standing. I looked a little harder and raised a brow at what I saw.

"Hey, Yata," I called out. "I think we've got some company."

"Where?" He looked up.

"The front gate. You know, the one you didn't blow up." I said a little sharply and point out east. He looked out and then called Kusanagi immediately.

"He said to keep him posted if they make a move." Yata called up.

"Do you think we should move to a closer building?" I asked.

"No. Too risky. We can't chance the fuzz seeing you." He shook his head.

Just then Kusanagi's voice rang over the intercom again. "Attention HOMRA. Attention HOMRA. The blue dogs are paying us a visit. Men near the gates. Tighten up your guard." He ordered. I watched as some more HOMRA soldiers ran out around the gate, bats and weapons in hand.

"Looks secure for now." I sighed and sat down, dangling my feet off the edge.

"You feeling ok up there?" Yata called up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I shrugged. "Just tired."

"You can catch a few Zs. I'll stand guard for awhile." He said.

"Yata," I chuckled lightly, "You're already standing guard."

"Just go to sleep." He huffed.

I didn't have to be told twice. I jumped down from the perch I was on and laid down next to the tall ledge. I fell asleep pretty quickly.

* * *

I woke up to Yata's sweater laid across me and the night sky. Yata was standing on the edge, still looking out, and just in his wife-beater. I sighed and got up. I tied my skates on that Yata had brought for me and then I took the sweater and placed it over his head. He grunted and looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"You've got to be cold." I sighed and yanked it over his body. He put his arms through it and then turned towards me.

"I'm more worried if your cold. It is snowing after all." He said and pulled me into a hug. He rest his chin on the top of my head, still looking out no doubt.

"Yata, I'm fine." I smirked. "How long was I out?" I asked.

"A while. The sun started going down a couple hours ago." Damn. Was I really asleep for that long?

"You should have woken me up. You had to have been lonely." I said and looked up at him. He had a straight face on and a small smirk on his lips.

"You're awake now aren't you?" He said lightly and leaned in for a kiss.

Our lips connected and the spark I felt every time in my chest went off. My body began to instantly warm up and my hands went up and around his neck. He tilted his head a little, furthering the kiss. I enjoyed every minute we were like this. It was the moments like these that I played in my head over and over when I was in boring class or just a little upset. It would instantly make me feel better.

Yata and I had been kissing for a good minute when a whistle rang through the peaceful silence. Yata groaned and I laughed. Kusanagi the cock block. Yata got on his board and I skated calmly behind him. We jumped a ledge, landing on the side of a building. Yata stayed squatting on his board and I sat down next to him, my feet dangling off the edge.

"What is it? And will you stop whistling for me like I'm a pet dog you're going to sic on the mailman." Yata said. I giggled next to him and rolled my eyes.

"What can we do for you, Kusanagi?" I said softly.

"Yata, you've got it all wrong. You're like a crow with superior high-def night vision." Kusanagi smiled and said. Yata plopped down next to me, his board next to him. I leaned on him and playfully ruffled his hair like he was a good pet. "How does it look out there?" Kusanagi asked, changing subjects.

"Nothing unusual to report. Everything is under control." Yata said seriously. "A few idiots tried to make an escape, but not the shit head we're looking for. So, we chased them back into the school's main building." I must have been asleep during that.

"It looks like the blues have the area beyond the bridge completely surrounded." I sighed, looking out to all the cars flashing blue beyond the bridge.

"If they crash the party we'll have to engage them in an all out war." Kusanagi said.

"I say why not bring it on. I'm ready for a scrap." Yata said, suddenly glowing red. I rolled my eyes and looked back out.

"Shut up, Yata." I groaned.

"Don't get yourself all worked up." Kusanagi lightly chuckled. "It's a well known fact that your abilities are much sharper when you don't let your emotions get the better of you."

"And just how on earth am I supposed to stay calm?" Yata said sharply.

"Yata, I'm just telling you for your own good." Kusanagi sighed. "But I guess you wouldn't be you if you didn't go around acting like an idiot at times like this." I laughed at Kusanagi's remark. Boy did he have Yata there.

"Hey, man!" Yata was offended.

"I've noticed you go beyond ballistic when Fushimi is in the mix." I tensed at the sudden mention of that damn Monkey. "Since you two were partners back in the day I really shouldn't blame you." Kusanagi smiled. Why was he saying that so lightly. I raised a brow and looked to Yata. He never told me that he and that fucking monkey were partners once.

"With all due respect, you're about to make me go ballistic right now." Yata said sharply. "Fushimi betrayed me and that's never gonna change." I felt sorry for Yata. Whatever that fucking moron did to him really hurt him. I hated that monkey even more for that.

Kusanagi shrugged and then turned to us. "By the way, since you two will be guarding this area for the rest of the night, there's something I need to tell you. But I need you two keep it to yourselves." What?

* * *

After Kusanagi told us what he had to tell us Yata and I went back to our spot. I sat on the ledge again, crossing my feet and eyes wondering around the area. Yata stood next to me, a little tense with his arms over his chest and his eyes glues to the area. I sighed and looked down to my feet. If I was going to ask, now would be the time.

"Hey, Yata?" I said quietly.

"What?" He said a little sharply.

"I know you don't like to talk about it, but I kind of need to know." I rubbed the back of my neck, a little nervous to actually ask the question. "What exactly did-"

"He betrayed me." He cut me off, his eyes never leaving the abyss.

"Yeah, but how?" I pushed further.

Yata's eyes snapped down to me from the corner of them and after a minute he sighed. He sat down next to me, relaxing a bit. "Fushimi was my friend for a long time. I had known him before HOMRA and during middle school. When we joined HOMRA he was my partner, kind of like you are now. But one day he took me out to the alley to tell me something. He told me he had joined scepter four. That bastard had gone and betrayed HOMRA and joined the Blues. I tried convincing him to forget the blues by reminding him of our pride, of the oath we took. I even pointed out his mark, the one that represents ours pride." Yata tensed and then through gritted teeth said, "But when I pointed it out, all he did was burn it." He what?! How could someone burn their mark? How could Fushimi be that cruel and disloyal to HOMRA? I couldn't imagine leaving HOMRA, much less burning my mark and joining the blues.

"How could he-"

"I don't know." Yata growled. "And one day I'm going to kill him for it."

I looked to him, his face twisted with anger and hate for that monkey. How could someone betray Yata of all people? Yeah, he was a little rough around the edges, but he cared about his friends and family. He talked about his siblings sometimes and he took true pride in being in HOMRA. How could Fushimi just betray him like that? Especially if they were supposed to have been friends for years. My hate bubbled for the monkey, but I couldn't let it show. Right now, I had to calm Yata down, make him forget it for the time being.

"Yata," I whispered.

"What?" He turned to me and the second he did our lips connected.

I tried to kiss all of his hate away, make him rely on me for a little while. We leaned back eventually ending up on the cold, hard concrete. I could feel him letting loose, letting me in, trusting me. He cupped my face and tilted his head, deepening the kiss once again. We rolled around for awhile, getting lost and entangled in one another. Somewhere along the line his hand hand found it's way up my school shirt and somehow his beanie had come off, tossed like a rag a few feet away from us. The kiss and our actions got more aggressive, more needy and hungry. A small voice in the back of my head told me to stop things before they got too far, but I didn't want to stop. Not with Yata. I know it was snowing and I know we were outside, but where's a better place than under the stars at night with the one you really love. I know we didn't say it much, but the way he acted and the small things he did told me he felt it too. I let him unbutton my blazer and told him it was ok when he hesitated to undo my top. I pulled his sweater and wife-beater off and pulled him closer to me. I felt my body start to glow and I could feel the heat radiating off of him. I never had to worry about being cold with Yata around.

For those of you youngsters reading, and yes I'm breaking the fourth wall-deal with it, I won't say too much. For those of you who understand what's going on here, well things went further and further and to the farthest they could go. It wasn't awkward, it did hurt for a minute, but after everything was said and done I wouldn't change it for anything. Even when we were getting redressed things weren't awkward. It was like Yata and I were on a whole new level with each other. It was amazing. I was smiling from ear-to-ear and Yata just seemed all the more amazing to me. He was the greatest person ever in my eyes.

"There goes Mikoto." I sighed, leaning against Yata as we watched Mikoto walk off into the woodsy area.

"I would say I'm not worried, but him and Munakata alone? That just seems like a blood bath." Yata sighed, watching his King disappear behind the greenery.

"Yata, I don't think anything else if going to happen tonight." I yawned. "Why don't we go to sleep?"

"You go ahead. I'm use to late watches." He shrugged.

"But-"

"Go get some rest. I'll wake you up if anything happens." He said with a soft smile and then kissed my head. "I promise."

"If you say so." I sighed and turned around. I jumped off the ledge and curled up in my previous spot next to it, just under Yata. I tried to keep an eye on him for a little while, but my eyes got heavier and heavier with each passing minute. Pretty soon I was knocked out and off in the land of dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Heyy, readers. What's crackalackin? So, last time we read HOMRA stormed Ashinaka High, Yata told Aya about his and Fushimi's past, and they took their relationship to a whole new level. For those of you who think their relationship is going too fast, I'm sorry, but a lot of relationship kind of go that speed. No lie. So, what do you think is up next? What's going to happen? Will Aya and Yata be ok? Who will we loose and who will we gain?_**

 ** _So, without further a do, let's make it do what it do-_**

* * *

I woke up to Yata shaking me and a bundle of folded up clothes in his hand. He told me to go change and get ready. I went down to the closest restroom in the building and quickly changed into the white tank top, black hoodie, and black leggings Yata had brought out. I put my black and red snapback on on and flipped my hood over it. I tugged my skates on and placed my school uniform in my backpack. When I exited Yata was leaning against the wall next to the door, yawning.

"Are you ok? Did you get any sleep last night?" I asked, slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

"I'm fine." He shrugged. "We've got orders in. So, let's go." He said and pushed himself off the wall.

"But I thought I wasn't supposed to-"

"Orders came from Mikoto. He demanded that you go." Yata shrugged and slung an arm around my shoulders. "I guess he sees how kick ass my girl is." I rolled my eyes and playfully jabbed my elbow into his side. He grunted and then laughed. We walked around the campus for a while, scoping the place out. I should have told him how big the island was, but even if I had we still would have scoped the place out. That's just how Yata is. We eventually started headed towards the front gate.

When we got out to there the sky was clear and there were a few men out there. Yata looked around and then made a call on his watch. "Hey, it's me. This place is humongous. I'm gonna focus on guarding the front. It's all I can handle. But to do that, I'm gonna need a few more guys over here. Ok?"

"Copy that. Right away." I heard Kusanagi say from Yata's watch. I looked around, saw a few guys dozing off.

"Hey! Wake up! We're not here to sleep." I snapped, kicking one of them.

"Yes ma'am." They said and snapped too. I rolled my eyes and turned around to Yata.

"What exactly are we doing out here? Shouldn't we be keeping a look out from the roof?" I asked Yata.

He shrugged and sighed. "We need people out here, but we need eyes up there. I can't go though. Mikoto and Kusanagi need me here."

"Do you want me to go?" I looked around. "I can stay up there. It's close and high up. If you needed up I could be down here in only a few minutes." I said and pointed to the closest building.

"No. We need our best fighters down here." Yata sighed and grabbed his beanie on the top of his head frustratedly. "God dammit, I don't know what to do!"

"Yata, how can I help?" I asked softly. "Maybe you can seen Chitose or Akagi up there to watch. If you need me down here then you can send one of them up there."

"Maybe that could wo-" Sirens went off suddenly, cutting Yata off and grasping our attention. I looked around, I didn't see anything, but when I looked back to Yata he was smiling. I think he knew what this meant...and he enjoyed it.

All of the HOMRA men we had around us came closer, Yata, me, and Rikio all in the front. Yata dropped his board down and smiled dangerously.

"Here they come." Rikio said.

"The blues? How'd they get in?" I asked.

"I don't care, bring 'em on." Yata said roughly.

The men all around me prepared for the blues to come bursting in, so I got ready. I was holding Yata's hand and I gave it a tight squeeze. He looked at me from the corner of his eye and squeezed my hand back. I took a deep breath and face the gate again. The blues were all lined up in front of us suddenly. And guess who was in the front. Little Miss Slice-n-Dice. I reached back and lightly brushed a finger over my thin scar.

"Bitch." I muttered under my breath, getting a small chuckle out of Yata.

"Listen up, Mikoto Suoh and red clan members. Put your weapons down and surrender immediately, or face the consequences." She demanded, her voice booming over the intercom.

"Now it's war!" Yata chanted, letting go of my hand. All the clan members behind me chanted, I just growled and glared daggers at the blue woman. My gaze shifted towards Fushimi, who looked giddier than a little girl in a candy shop. Fucking freak.

All of them suddenly drew their swords, ready for battle. The air turning thick among us. I balled my fists up, ready to take action the minute Yata said so. He tensed next to me and so did the rest of our clan. Metal pipes, bats, any weapon they had ready to start swinging and hitting. Yata's foot pushed his board back and forth, he was more than ready to jump into action.

"They're going down." He growled. "Come on! Let's do this!" And then they were off. The stomped their feet, raised their weapons, and chanted the clan's slogan.

"No blood! No bone! No ash! No blood! No bone! No ash!" Over and Over again they chanted loudly. I joined them, a twisted smile spread across my face and the anticipation of a fight bubbling in my chest. I know Yata was going to go after that fucking monkey, and I'd fight whoever came my way, but I just wanted on hit on that bastard and the bitch who cut up my back.

With the last of the chant said we rushed in, the fight had started. People all around me were swinging their weapons high and wide. I had to dodge a few of them, duck under most. I had gotten around several people before a guy with long brown hair caught me. He sword nearly cut my throat, but luckily I dodged in time. I growled and glowed. I grabbed the sword full handed, shooting as much heat into it as possible. The guy soon after grunted and dropped the damn thing. I let it fall in front of my feet and then kicked it away. I looked at the guy, he had his hands up, ready for hand-to-hand. I smirked and then twirled counter-clockwise and swinging my foot out. I caught him in the back. He let out another grunt and then grabbed my arm and pulled me down. I wrapped my leg around the arm that hand me and started pushing back. I heard a nice clean pop, telling me I had knocked his arm out of socket. I smirked at the sound and took my chance to kick up and at his chin. He dodged just in time to miss it. I kicked myself back up, ready for more. I started to go for another kick, but then an explosion blew.

We all stopped. Blues and Reds. We watched as one of the building caught a flame and a mushroom cloud formed in the sky. I gasped. That was the building I had suggested I go on top of. If Yata hadn't of said no, I would have been blown to smithereens. I looked over to Yata, who was a few men away from me. His eyes were wide as he watched the flames grow higher. Suddenly blue circles formed in the sky and I watched as the Blue King ran across them and towards the explosion. Another explosive went off and the building side blew. Rubble fell from the sky, just above Eric.

"Eric!" I screamed, ready to take off. Yata caught my arm, already knowing what I was ready to do. I looked at him and then back to the scene. The Blue King had jumped down from one of the circles he was previously running on and had stopped the rubble from falling down onto Eric. He started muttering something to himself, but I couldn't hear and all I was worried about was Eric getting out of there.

Suddenly Eric jumped up and jammed something into the Blue Kings side. I gasped and took a step back. He looked up and smile at the man he just stabbed. And then the circle that was protecting them vanished and the rubble fell down. I screamed and turned around into Yata. I grabbed a hold tightly on his sweater and hid my face, pushing all the tears back. I was afraid Eric was dead. He just stabbed the Blue King yes, but he was apart of my family. What if he got caught by some of the rubble.

"Anna's been shot." Someone said. I looked up and Yata turned around. "It was one of those bastards."

"What?" I snapped.

"One of those blues shot Anna." One of our members said.

"Which one?" I growled.

"I don't know. But let's kill every one of those bastards!" Someone chanted.

"Let's get 'em." I seethed.

Yata took off on his board, almost catching the blue woman off guard. She swings her sword up just in time to deflect he board. They started a battle, but just as Yata had her, a sword caught him.

"Guess again, Misaki. You'll have to get past me first." Fucking Fushimi. "Remember, pal. We have unfinished business."

"Oh no." I breathed. "Yata, don't do it!" I yelled over the crowed, blocking another hit from a blue.

"Monkey," I heard him say. He was ignoring me. "Fine! Let's settle it then!" He yelled and started fighting.

"Yata, don't!" I screamed, kicking up at a blue.

They went back and forth as I got the upper hand on two different blues. I started to take off towards them, but then a huge ray of white light emerged from the school. I jumped and turned and watched it. Everyone ceased all fighting.

"Shit. What the hell is that?" I heard Yata behind me. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into him. I gaped and looked up at it. Who was doing that?

"A streaming...silver light." Monkey said next to us.

It suddenly started separating and revealing something. Everyone gasped at what it was. But as soon as it appeared it disappeared with no trace.

"Was that a sword of Damocles?" I choked out.

"But who," Yata trailed off.

"Misaki!" Fushimi yelled and swung his sword out. Yata pushed me out of the way just in time for me to miss the blade, but it stopped right under his chin. "Keep your eyes on me, loser. I'm the one you're fighting. So stay focused!" Was he a nut or what?

"Yata," I said cautiously.

"Yeah, I hear you, fucking monkey." He spat, ignoring me once again.

"Yata, please don't do this." I begged. I don't know why kept pleading, he was just going to ignore me again.

The two shot off from each other, and that's when everyone started fighting again. I cursed under my breath and shot up from the ground. If I couldn't reason with Yata to stop, then I would just join the fight. A sword swung my way, and ducked in time to miss it. I kicked up with my knee and caught the bastard in the gut. He came back around elbowed me in the neck. I hit the ground, but rolled before he could pin me. He jabbed his sword down just beside my head, missing me by only a few inches. I stared at the thing for a second and growled.

"Bastard." I seethed and kicked up, knocking the weapon away. I shot up and away, gaining some speed on my blades. I circled around and jumped up, catching the guy in the face with my wheels. He was knocked up, bleeding from his mouth. I hit the ground and circled until I caught my balance. I faced him, arms crossed over my chest.

"You done yet?" I asked with a sharp tone.

He didn't reply. He just shot at me. I dodge his fist, but it was a trap. He came back and caught me by the throat. His hand wrapped around my jugular tightly, squeezing, and cutting off my airways. I scratched at his hands, trying to release me from them, but he just squeezed tighter.

"Ya-" I choked out. I was trying to call for Yata, but I had lost too much air and he was in battle with Fushimi. Suddenly two swords formed in the sky. Munakata and Mikoto's. Our King was ok...but for how long? And was I going to survive.

"Mikoto lives!" I heard Yata yell. Oh perfect! He notices when Mikoto's sword of Damocles forms, but not when I'm about to fucking die!

I started blacking out. My vision came in and out as I saw the red and blue auras surround the swords. I heard Yata and Fushimi go at it again. I could hear the clashing of his board and the monkey's sword. Dammit! Could I please get some help! I need Yata, but he so far gone in that stupid fight to notice I'm actually being choked to death. Suddenly I was dropped to the ground and my attacker was running off. I heard a boom, but I was too busy trying to put air back in my lungs to care. I gasped, sucking in as much air as I could.

"We've...got a problem." I heard Rikio say.

"What the hell! Black Dog!" And that was Yata. Yata!

I got up, still a little weak, but I stormed over to Yata's direction anyways. I was so pissed I was probably glowing bright fucking red. The black dog started talking, giving orders, but I didn't care. I had my eyes and attention locked on one fucking person...and he was about to be dead.

"Get out of here. Why should we listen to you?" Yata retorted. His calm and cool voice pissed me off even more. "My King is the Red King, Mikoto Suoh. And no one else. I don't give a shit about silver!"

"Or your fucking girlfriend apparently." I growled.

The black dog started giving orders, giving some bullshit lecture about laying down weapons and waiting for further orders from our kings. But then Fushimi cut in, nearly slice-n-dicing him in half. He said something to him, but I didn't hear all of it. And then Yata took off, just when I almost had him. I wanted to yell and scream, but I knew I'd fucking kick his ass later and force him to sleep on the couch or in the other room at HOMRA as soon as all this was done.

"I hate to admit it, but the monkey's right." He said. "There's no reason to trust anything you have to say!"

Suddenly something spoke up so loud it knocked my ass clean out.

* * *

When I woke up all I heard was Yata and Fushimi fighting again. I could feel the cold all around my body. How long was I out for? I opened my eyes and looked around. Yata and that fucking monkey were not fighting each other, but the black dog. I sat up and started to try and gain my balance. I leaned against a tree as I stood up. My head was spinning and my body was warn out. My throat hurt still and I think my voice was a little hoarse. And then the searing pain in my arm hit me.

I cried out dropped back to my knees. I heard Fushimi say something about Mikoto, but the pain mixed in with my dizzy state didn't allow me to really hear him. I heard Yata start yelling at him, he was ranting about something again. I tried to pay attention, but my head was spinning so much I couldn't even focus on the burning in my arm. I felt like I was going to puke. I heard the black dog's voice cut into Yata's bullshit rant. Thank you Black Dog.

"Come on, Yata. Let's get out of here. Everyone else has been evacuated." And there was Rikio. Everyone had been evacuated? Everyone except me.

"That's not true. Mikoto hasn't left, and he'll never leave. He'll never give up." I heard Yata say.

"Yata," I called out weakly, still on the ground...but it was too soft for anyone to hear.

"Put me down and leave me alone." Fushimi.

"Put me down! Hey! You listening to me?" Yata.

I heard Yata keep going on and on, and then Rikio say something about Mikoto. I heard footsteps after that. Dammit! They were leaving. I was helpless and fucking unbalanced over here and no one could help.

"Rikio, where's Ayame?" I heard Yata say.

"I think she's evacuated with everyone else." No I wasn't!

"Yata!" I said louder, but still no one heard. I cursed myself and then lifted myself up again. I leaned against the tree for a few more minutes and then took off on my skates. I was wobbly and it was so beyond dangerous for me to be up let alone skating with the way I was feeling, but it was my only option. I could see Rikio running off with Yata and Fushimi over his shoulders. Good. He had them. I slowed a little, just flowing and not pushing myself even more over my limit.

After awhile Rikio got rid of the monkey and put Yata down. The two were walking and Yata was going on another rampage. I just followed along quietly. I bet they hadn't even noticed me yet. I saw all the others pretty soon and Yata ran up to Kusanagi accusing him of abandoning our King. I found it pretty amusing to see him knock Yata upside the head. He told him to calm down and told him we were under our Kings orders to evacuate. He told Yata he should be ashamed of himself and to man up, which I also took joy in.

"Hey, where's Aya? I thought you said she was fucking here you fat ass!" Yata yelled.

"I thought she was here, Yata." Rikio defended.

"You didn't see her?" Kusanagi asked.

I growled and then skated up to Yata, kicking him upside the head. I lost my balance on the come down, nearly falling but catching myself. I was breathing hard, my head still going in constant circles. I wanted to drop to the ground and just lay down, but instead I whirled around and catch Yata between the shoulder blades with my elbow.

"You fucking bastard!" I yelled. Rikio pulled me back, holding me tightly off the ground and away from Yata.

"What the hell?" Yata yelled hold his head and reaching up his back. "That fucking hurt, Ayame!"

"I fucking hope I broke something you fucking idiot!" I snapped.

"What the hell is your deal?" He snapped.

"My deal?" I cracked. I was right, my voice was hoarse. "You were so caught up in the bullshit fucking fight with that retarded monkey that you didn't even notice when I was being choked to death! And then you didn't notice when I fucking passed out in the cold fucking snow! If I hadn't woken up when I did then I would still be out there!" I kicked my feet up, trying to catch him with my wheels.

"Aya, calm down." Rikio tried to reason.

"Let go of me, fat ass! I want to beat him into a bloody pulp!" I seethed, kicking my feet up again.

"Ayame, I didn't-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your bullshit excuse!" I growled.

Yata looked at me for a minute and then past me to Rikio. "Put her down." He said.

"But, Yata-"

"I said fucking put her down, Fat Ass!" He said harsher.

Rikio put my feet on the ground and let me go. I tried to go in for another hit, but my head started spinning even worse and I lost balance. I started to fall, but Yata caught me. He was saying my name, shaking me. I groaned and opened my eyes. Yata had me held tightly to him, his eyes looking down at me with worry. Kusanagi and the others all surrounded us. I groaned and reached up.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Yata asked.

"I'm just really dizzy." I admitted. All my anger slipped from me. I felt like complete shit and I just wanted to curl up into Yata's arms.

"Let's get you standing." Yata said and helped me up. He had his arms around me tightly, balancing me. "You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said and took a few deep breaths. I looked up in the sky and saw something weird. "Guys, look!" I said and pointed up. "One of the swords is...falling."

"Mikoto!" Yata exclaimed.

I looked closer and nearly broke. It was Mikoto's sword. Why was it falling? What was going on? As it inched closer the ground we all watched in fear. And then suddenly it stopped and began to disappear.

"Mikoto!" Anna suddenly screamed. We all looked back at her, tears falling from her eyes.

Suddenly I understood what happened. Everyone did. Yata pulled me closer. I turned around and put my face in the crook of his neck. I cried. I broke. Mikoto died...for all of us. He was gone. His sword of Damocles vanished and so did his life. The snow fell and so did the light. I felt Yata's hand reach up and cup the back of my head. His chest was heaving. He was crying.

"No blood...no bone...no ash." I heard Rikio say. I looked up and Yata and I both looked at him.

"No blood...no bone...no ash! No blood...no bone...no ash!" Everyone started chanting. Yata looked to all of them and then up to the sky. "No blood...no bone...no ash!" He started chanting along with them.

"No blood...no bone...no ash!" I joined in, turning around and looking to the sky. "No blood! No Bone! No Ash!"We said it over and over, all of us glowing red. A small pain hit my arm, but I kept going. Little red orbs left our marks, floating to the sky. Anna ran up and looked to the sky. A smile on her face.

I turned back to Yata and hugged him tight. We lost Mikoto and I refuse to lose another.


	9. Chapter 9

_**OK guys important stuff...please read! I haven't seen the movie or the second season, so much of this is going to go a lot different then that. A lot of it is just going to be what I write. So the stuff you read here doesn't happen in the anime or the manga. Most if not all of it will be about Aya and Yata. So don't hate comment because I've given you the lecture.**_

 _ **Moving on now...so how are you guys hanging? Did you like the last chapter? Is it spoiled the ending of the season for you when it comes to Mikoto's death then I am super sorry. I didn't mean to . Aya forgave Yata and now let's see how life is going for HOMRA.**_

 _ **So, without further a do, let's make it do what it do-**_

* * *

"Aya, have you seen-"

"It's by the bed." I sighed from the chair in the far corner, a book pressed up close to my face. Yata was running around the room looking for his beanie. Why he needed it? I don't know. It wasn't like we had any assignments. Our new King hadn't given any really.

After Mikoto's passing Anna had become our new King...or Queen. We didn't pick her for your information. Everyone was too depressed to even think of something like that. The sword of Damocles chose her, and we couldn't be happier to have her. She still clung to me a lot, which I still found cute and now I felt honored. I mean, she was head of our clan, and yet she still clung to me.

A few months had passed since Mikoto. None of us 'got over it', but we learned to continue to live our lives. Yata and I couldn't be more comfortable together. We were closer than ever and everything was working out great. As of the moment he was still searching for his fucking beanie and I was trying to get some summer reading done.

"Ayame, it's-"

"Oh my God, Yata!" I groaned and got up. I walked over to his side of the bed and picked it up from his nightstand. "It's right here!" I said and waved it in front of his face.

"When did it-"

"I put it there last night." I rolled my eyes.

"Before or after we-"

"Before." I groaned and turned on my heels.

"Wow, not so fast." He laughed and pulled me back by my hips.

"Yata, I'm trying to read." I sighed as he pulled me to his chest. His arms wrapped around my waist holding my back tightly against his chest.

"You _were_ trying to read." He muttered against my neck, kissing it.

"Yata," I whined.

"Aya," He mocked and turned me to face him. "You know you can't resist me." He said and wiggled his brows.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "You're such a fucking dork." I laughed as he went to attacking my neck again.

"I'm a dork you like fucking." He commented, gaining a slap against the head from me. He laughed and then suddenly we were on the bed. He kissed my lips teasingly a few times and then full on. The kiss deepened as the seconds passed and in only a couple minutes my shirt had been tossed across the room and Yata's sweater was on the floor next to the bed...along with his beanie.

And then there was a knock on the door. "Yata, I'm coming in."

"Wait, Ri-" Too late. Yata rolled me off him and then tried to blow my half naked body with his, but it was too late. Rikio had already seen me. I hid behind Yata anyways, holding an arm over my chest.

"Oh shit, I didn't-"

"What the fuck do you want, fat ass?" Yata growled.

"I, uh, um..." He was blushing.

"Oh my God." I groaned and flopped down. "Yata, hand me your sweater." I sighed.

He reached down and handed it to me over his shoulder. I slipped the thing on and got up. He grabbed my wrist but I kissed his lips softly and walked out the room. I heard Yata starting yelling at Rikio after that. I heard something break, which means he threw something at the fat ass. I laughed to myself and walked downstairs. I plopped down on the couch next to Anna and leaned back.

"What's going on up there?" Kusanagi asked.

"You don't wanna know." I laughed and looked down at Anna. "And how are you today, Anna?" I asked.

"I'm good." She said softly and then reached up and gripped a hold of Yata's sweater.

"You fucking idiot!" I heard Yata yell and then heard someone fall. Rikio came rolling down the stairs and Yata jumped over his body. He plopped down next to me aggravated and a new sweater on.

"What did you break up there?" I asked.

"The lamp." He huffed.

I shrugged and said, "We never used it anyways."

I looked up at Yata, the crumpled Rikio, A nonchalant Kusanagi, and Anna who seemed concerned with something on the table. It was Saturday there was nothing to do. I mean there was, but Rikio kind of ruined that. We could go shopping, but Yata didn't particularly like that past time. I thought about going to see his little brother and sister, but Yata didn't like seeing his step-dad too much. There was skating, but there were too many people out at the park most days. What to do on a lazy Saturday?

"You got any new assignments for us?" I asked aloud.

"Not really." Kusanagi sighed. "I'm afraid it's a rather lazy day." He shrugged and continued to clean the inside of a glass.

"You bored?" Yata asked, nudging my arm.

"Hm?" I looked up at him and then nodded. "I wouldn't be if _someone_ knew how to knock." I said sharply and glared in Rikio's direction.

"No kidding." Yata groaned and tilted his head back.

"Ayame's going to be sick." Anna suddenly said softly, her eyes glued on the three circling red balls on the table.

"What?" Yata and I looked down at her.

"Anna, I'm fine." I raised a brow and chuckled lightly. "I haven't been sick in a long time." I ruffled her hair and relaxed back into Yata, who had his arm draped over the top of the couch.

"Don't say shit like that, Anna." Yata said.

"Why do you say that, Anna?" Kusanagi chimed in, paused in his cleaning.

Anna didn't look up from the table, she just kept her focus on the three circling crystal beads. "Ayame's going to be sick." She repeated in the same manner. I went to say something, but suddenly an overwhelming wave of nausea came over me. I cursed under my breath and shot up. I raced to the bathroom upstairs and emptied my already near-empty stomach. It kept going for a few minutes, but suddenly it stopped and the wave was gone just as quickly as it appeared. I got up, breathing heavily of course and brushed my teeth vigorously. I flushed the toilet and then slowly left the bathroom.

What was that? I had felt fine before Anna had said anything and I felt fine now. It was like the world's quickest sickness. I walked down the stairs as I pondered what the hell was going on. Yata was asking Anna what had just happened and Kusanagi met me at the bottom of the steps...Rikio was still passed out. Kusanagi helped me over Rikio's unconscious body and carefully helped me to a bar stool.

"Ayame, are you ok?" Yata said, rushing to my side. "What kind of bullshit was that, Anna?" He snapped.

"Yata, don't get mad at her. She didn't make me sick." I rolled my eyes and swatted at his arm.

" _Are_ you sick?" Kusanagi raised a brow, placing a glass of water in front of me.

I shook my head. "I don't know," I admitted. "I mean, I felt fine before Anna said anything and I feel fine now." I furrowed my brows at myself, wondering what in the fuck was wrong with me. "It was like just a two minute stomach flue."

"That makes no fucking sense." Yata rolled his eyes.

"No! Really?" I snapped. "Look, all I know is that I felt fine, then Anna said something, I got hit with some extreme nausea, and now I feel fine. What the fuck else do you want me to say?"

"Maybe you should go see a doctor." Kusanagi suggested.

"But I don't feel sick." I said.

"Aya, you just fucking puked!" Yata retorted.

"But I-" I went to argue, but suddenly Anna came up to me and placed a hand on my stomach. She looked right at my stomach, her hand on it, not saying anything. I gasped lightly, understanding exactly what she was 'saying'. I tensed up, loosing all the air from my lungs. I couldn't be. Could I?

"Anna, what the hell are you-"

"We're going to the doctor." I jumped up and grabbed my bag off the rack behind me. "Now." I urged and grabbed Yata's hand.

* * *

"I thought you didn't want to be here?" Yata said for the fucking thousandth time.

"Yata, shut up." I said flatly, drumming my thumbs nervously on the uncomfortable 'bed' they had in the room the nurse had put me in. Yata hadn't shut up since we got here and my nerves were already shot.

"What the hell is your deal? What the fuck did Anna do to you?" Yata snapped, glaring at me from the seat across the room.

"Will you please sh-"

"Ms. Mata?" The doctor entered the room. "I'm Dr. Kumato. I've heard you haven't been feeling well." He said and sat down in a rolling chair in front of me. "You've been having random and brief moments of nausea, correct?"

"Yes, sir." I said weakly, praying he'd tell me I just had some really odd stomach bug.

"Before we begin I must ask if this is your brother or-"

"Boyfriend. I'm her boyfriend." Yata snapped, standing up and crossing his arms.

"Would you mind stepping out for just a few minutes? There are some things I have to ask Ms. Mata that she might not want you to hear." The doctor said, looking down at his board for a brief second.

"He can stay. I don't mind." I said quickly, wanting to get straight to the point.

"If you say so." The doctor sighed. "Ok, first things first. Are you sexually active?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Yata snapped.

"Yes." I ignored my idiot boyfriend and answered.

"Alright. When was your last menstrual cycle?" He asked, still looking down at his board.

"Your what?" Yata raised a brow.

"I want to say last month, but I can't be a hundred percent positive." I said truthfully.

"Ok, are you safe when-"

"Yes we are. I'm not an idiot." Yata snapped.

"Actually, there is one time that I don't think we were." I cursed myself inwardly. As I answered all these man's questions I was connecting all the dots. Everything was painting a very scary picture for me.

"No, Ayame, I need you to be very honest with these next set of questions." The doctor said, finally looking up at me. I nodded and he continued. "Have you been sensitive in your breasts?" Yata growled, I nodded with a gulp, and the doctor wrote something down on his clipboard. "Have you been sensitive to any smells, foods, drinks?"

"Yes." I sighed.

"Have you been moody, randomly aroused, very hormonal?" He asked so nonchalantly, but the words he used made me feel very bashful.

"Yes!" Yata answered for me...and quickly to. I glared and he sweat dropped and said, "Well, you have been."

"Ok, Ayame, I'm going to need you to-"

"Ok." I cut him off, not wanting him to finish the sentence.

The doctor handed me a cup and directed me to the nearest bathroom. I quickly did my business and came back. I handed it to him and then he disappeared. Yata's idiotic jokes about peeing in cup didn't even embarrass me or make me laugh like they would normally. I was to upset with myself to be laughing or even pissed at him.

"What are we going to do?" I groaned and put my face in my hands.

"Hey, what's wrong? " Yata asked, suddenly very concerned. He grabbed my shoulders and then held me to his chest. "Whatever it is, it can't be too bad. Come on, Aya. It's probably just some stupid stomach flu."

I chuckled and shook my head. "Yata, you're so clueless sometimes."

"What do you mean?" Yata raised a brow.

"Yata, think about everything the doctor asked. This isn't just some stomach bug." I rolled my eyes and raked a hand through my hair.

"I didn't understand half the shit he asked." Yata admitted.

"Oh my God, Yata, since when does a stomach flu make someone horny?" I broke it down to his level.

"I don't know. You so weird when it comes to shit like this." He shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yata," I looked at him flatly, "you're a fucking moron."

"You remind me every day." He smiled softly and then inched closer. "Ayame, whatever this is it will be fine. Hell, if you were pregnant I still think we'd be just fine."

"It's a good thing you say that, Mr. Yata." The doctor suddenly appeared. "Because, you are in fact pregnant, Ayame."

"What?" Yata went wide eyed.

"I thought so." I sighed and dropped my head in my hands.

"In fact, Ayame, you are two months along." The doctor said with his eyes on his clipboard. "I'm going to refer you to a very good OBGYN friend of mine and prescribe you some prenatal pills." He said and scribbled down on some notepad. "I want you to take these pills morning, and I want you Mr. Yata to take very good care of your girlfriend here. She's going to need your support from now on."

"Thank you, Doctor." I said and shook his hand.

He told us goodbye and then left the room. We left not long after that.

* * *

"How can we be so careless?" I cried into my hands as we sat on a park bench.

"Aya," Yata sighed.

"I mean, I knew it only took one time, but damn. You don't shoot any fucking blanks." I pulled my hair lightly and groaned.

"I am not ashamed of that." Yata retorted.

"This is no time for jokes, Yata!" I whined.

"I'm not." He said. "I mean, I was trying to get you to smile, but I'm still not joking. I told you that if you were pregnant that I still thought we'd be just fine and I meant it. I think this is going to be great."

"No you don't." I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, so maybe it's a little early for kids, and no we aren't married, but who the hell cares? I sure as fuck don't." He said and forced me to look at him. "This is our kid and he-"

"Or she." I added.

"Or she," He chuckled, "will be one fucking bad ass kid. I mean look at us. Look at the life we live. He or she's going to be born into HOMRA and have the best parents and family he or she can have."

"Promise?" I cry-laughed.

"I swear." He smiled and pulled me into a hug. I cried into his shoulder and patted down my hair. "It's going to be great, Aya. I promise." He said softly in my ear.

* * *

"So, is there really a bun in that oven?" Kusanagi immediately asked when we walked through the bar doors. Anna shot up and placed a hand on my stomach. She moved her hand a little, her eyes glues on my gut. I smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Anna was right." I said and kept my eyes on her.

"Damn, Yata. What kind of powerful shit are you shooting?" Rikio joked.

"The same 'powerful shit' you'll never have." Yata shot at him with a glare and then looked down at me. "You wanna go sit down?" He asked.

"Yeah." I sighed and let him lead me to one of the bar stool. Anna followed along, glued to my side.

"So, Yata shot you put with some of his baby gravy, huh?" Chitose joked and nudged my shoulder.

"Way to knock Aya up, Yata." Akagi mocked.

"Fuck you." Yata snapped.

"Seems Ayame already did." Dewa laughed.

"Watch it." Yata growled.

"I'm guessing Yata doesn't shoot very many blanks, do you Yata." Fujishima chuckled.

"Unlike you." Yata retorted.

"How far are you?" Eric asked.

"Two months." I answered and downed maybe my third glass of water.

"So, that's what, seven more months of torture for Yata?" Rikio grinned and nudged Yata's arm.

"Not necessarily." I smirked deviously. "Yata's still going to be going on assignments. So that means that's seven months of torture for just about all of you."

"Ha!" Yata snapped. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my still flat stomach. It wouldn't be do flat much longer. I would look like I had a basketball under my shirt before too long. I sighed and looked at Anna who was still rubbing my stomach. I think she was excited, and somehow it made me more excited about it.

"Yata," I spoke up.

"What's up? You ok?" He snapped to and went straight into worry mode.

"I'm fine." I laughed. "I'm just hungry."

"Do you want pizza?" He asked. I scrunched my nose and shook my head. Just the sound of pizza made me nauseous. "Ok, what do you want?" He asked.

"Fried rice." I said immediately. "And lots of it too."

"Just fried rice?" He raised a brow.

"Shrimp fried rice with loads of soy sauce." That sounded so yummy.

"But you don't like soy-"

"Just fucking get me the food." I snapped.

"Alright." He jumped and held his hands up in defense. "Dewa, go get her some shrimp fried rice and soy sauce." He ordered one of the men.

"Hell no. She's your girlfriend and she's pregnant with your baby." He objected.

"What the fuck was that?" Yata snapped and pulled Dewa up by his collar.

"I said I was going to get Ayame her food." He changed his mind quickly.

"That's what I fucking thought." Yata growled and released him.

This pregnancy was going to be hell...

* * *

 ** _Do you think the baby will be a boy or a girl? Comment and tell me what you guys think it should be._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Heyy Readers. How's it hanging? I know I say this all the time, but thank you guys for all the favorites, follows, views, comments, for everything. I fucking love you guys and you make me so happy and I couldn't do any of this without you guys. Last time we read Yata and Aya found out they were going to be parents and I revealed who was the new king. Anna is just so cute! How do you think this is going to go? What's the baby going to be? Boy or girl? What should the name be? Leave me comments and tell me what you think._**

 ** _So, without further a do, let's make it do what it do-_**

* * *

"Dammit!" I cried and tried zipping my pants up a third time. It wasn't even budging. I hadn't gained that much weight. I mean I was barely even showing, but none of my pants fit! "Yata!" I screamed and flopped down on the bed.

"What is it?" My amazing boyfriend came running into the room. "Are you ok? Is the baby-"

"I can't get my pants to fit." I whined.

He laughed at me lightly and then leaned down to kiss me softly. "Babe, they're not supposed to. It means the baby is growing."

"But I don't have any pants to wear." I pouted.

"You have your leggings and my sweatpants. I wouldn't say you don't have any pants." He rolled his eyes and helped me up. He went to one of the dresser drawers and pulled out a pair of black stretchy leggings. "Put these on and come downstairs. We're supposed to be leaving soon."

"Ok." I sighed and let him kiss my forehead. He left the room after that and I swapped my favorite jeans that didn't fit anymore for the stretchy black material that were going to become my new best friend. I pulled one of my t-shirts on and then zipped up one of Yata's hoodies. I forced my sneakers on and then went downstairs. Akagi, Dewa, Kusanagi, Anna, Rikio, and Yata all waited for me in the bar. Why so many people were going baby shopping with us today? I don't know, but I didn't mind at the same time.

Anna immediately latched onto me and everyone start making jokes about how I was holding them up. I gave them all the finger and then we left. Rikio and Akagi rode on his motorbike and Yata rode his skateboard while Kusanagi drove the rest of us in the Van. We headed straight for the mall, which I knew Yata wasn't looking forward to. When we got there so many people avoided us and even the women in the baby stores steered clear of us. Judgmental prudes.

"I like this one." Anna said softly and held up a little baby onesie. It was a little brown onsie with a hoody that looked like a little teddy bear outfit.

"That is cute." I laughed and let her drop it in the cart. "We're going to empty Yata's bank account." I smirked and ruffled her white hair. She had picked up little black booties, cute red pacifiers, and other various baby things. We hadn't even moved on to the important thinks like a crib yet.

"You've got to get this one, Aya." Rikio laughed and held up a black onesie with the words "I'm Cute. Mom's Hot. Dad's Lucky." on it.

"I like it." I laughed. "What about you, Yata?" I asked and looked around for him. He wasn't there. "Where'd he go?" I turned and asked the boys.

"Where do you think?" Dewa raised a brow.

"Yata," I groaned and forced myself not to face palm. I walked around the corner and to the window where I saw Yata across the way in Zooms. "Hold this." I shoved the basket in Rikio's hand and stormed out. I walked straight into the storm and wacked Yata over the head.

"Ouch!" He spat.

"What the hell are you doing over here? You're supposed to be helping me." I snapped.

"I saw this." He scratched the back of his neck and held up a small skateboard.

"Yata," I giggled and took the board from his hands. "We don't even know if the kid will like skating."

"Of course he will." He snapped.

"Or she." I muttered and looked at the board. It was kind of cute. The bottom was blank and metal. "How much is it?"

"I was just looking." He shrugged and took the board back. "We don't have to get it."

"Yata, how much is it?" I rolled my eyes.

"Fifty." He said shyly.

"Fifty for a small board?" I went wide eyed. I sighed and raked a hand through my hair. "This kid better like skating."

"You mean-"

"Just pay for the damn thing." I snapped. He walked off and paid for it. He put it in basket when we got back over to the baby store. When we got back Akagi and Chitose were arguing about whether the baby would be a boy or girl. Apparently Akagi thought it was going to be a girl and Chitose didn't agree with that.

"Even if it was a girl Aya and Yata wouldn't dress it in frilly pink dresses." Chitose snapped.

"How do you know? You're not them." Akagi retorted.

"Ayame doesn't even wear dresses, idiot!" Chitose yelled.

"They're going to get us kicked out of here." I groaned and placed my forehead on Yata's shoulder.

"Will you two shut the fuck up and stop acting like pussies?" Yata snapped, shutting the two up quickly. "We don't know if the baby is a boy or girl yet, so why don't you two fucking idiots leave the whole dress thing alone."

"Yes, sir." They bowed and Akagi threw the dress behind him.

The rest of the next hour consisted on Akagi and Chitose showing me two totally different set of clothes. I went with the unisex things that Yata, Anna, and I picked out. Even Rikio picked out better things then those two. One of my favorites was one of the onesies Rikio picked out as a joke. It was white and had the words 'I've proof my daddy doesn't shoot blanks' on it. Yata blushed and threatened to kill Rikio for even picking it up, but I found it to be hilarious and put it in the basket. We found a few baby beanies which Yata demanded we get, and we even found several baby sweaters that looked a lot like his. This baby was going to be a mini Yata...I could already tell.

"Has anyone seen Mr. Kusanagi?" Rikio asked as we were being rung up.

"No." I said and paid the woman. "Why?"

"Well, I haven't seen him since we got here." He explained, scratching the top of his head.

"He's probably just shopping around for the bar or some shit like that." Yata shrugged and took the bags from my hand. "Don't worry about it." He shoved the bags into Akagi and Chitose's hands and draped an arm over my shoulder.

"Kusanagi." Anna said quietly. I looked down at her and followed her gaze outside the shop. There he was folding something up and shoving it into his pocket nonchalantly.

"There he is." I said and pointed. We all walked his way, Rikio and the two others actually ran. "Hey, where'd you go?" I asked as we came closer.

"Nowhere." He said coolly and pushed his glasses up.

"Very funny, Kusanagi. Where were you?" Yata pressed.

"Present." Anna said softly, looking up at the blond bar owner.

He sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "Damn, Anna. You caught me." He smirked and ruffled his hair. "You killed the surprise."

"What kind of present? For who?" I jumped on the subject, a smile spread across my face.

"Now that you're going to have to wait and see." He chuckled and then ruffled my hair. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. "What else do you need?"

"I don't know." I sighed and looked over to the bags that Akagi and Chitose had. "We got clothes, pacifiers, bottles, diapers, blankets, beanies, booties, and I think that's it."

"No plushies?" He raised a brow. "The kid's going to want toys."

"We don't even know if it's going to be a boy or girl. Aren't there certain plushies for like each gender?" Yata asked and rubbed the back of his neck. I rolled my eyes and looked back to Kusanagi.

"I didn't see any that were all that cute in the store." I admitted. Yes, I was picky when it came to little stuffed toys. My kid was going to have the most kick ass, cutest little plushy ever. I suddenly yawned, sleep rolling over my super hard and fast. "I think we should come back for stuff like that. I'm a little tired."

"If that's what you want." Kusanagi smiled and then looked to Yata. "Why don't you take her home? Me and the others will shop a little more."

"Yes sir." Yata nodded his head and looked down at me. "You want me to carry you?" I yawned and nodded.

"Come on, Anna. Let's let them go home." Kusanagi said and held his hand out to Anna.

"Ok." She responded softly and left my side.

I climbed onto Yata's back and then said goodbye to the others. Before we even left the store I was out like a light. I only woke up for a second when we got to HOMRA and Yata helped me out of my leggings and into bed.

* * *

"Aya," Yata said softly, shacking my shoulders.

"Hm?" I muttered, my eyes still closed and my body still curled up in bed.

"Kusanagi and the others want to show you something." He said and pulled me up into a sitting position. "Come on. Get up."

"Can't they show me tomorrow?" I yawned.

I heard Yata chuckle lightly and then he said, "It almost is tomorrow." He started helping me into a pair of his sweatpants, hurrying me along.

"How long was I asleep?" I yawned.

"A long fucking time. You went to sleep at like two this afternoon and it's almost midnight now." He laughed and kissed my forehead. "You were out like a light." I smiled sleepily and let him lead me off. We were outside my old room, but when I went to ask why we were there Yata opened the door. I gasped and clapped my hands over my mouth.

"Holy Hades," I gasped and looked around my old room. The walls had been painted an amazing red and the curtained had been changed to a grey sheer fabric. Against the wall my old bed had been swapped for a wooded black stained crib with a little red mattress and black and red blankets folded up in the corner. I saw little octopus plushies around one large black one. I picked it up and turned it around and saw the red HOMRA symbol on it's back. I looked around and saw a little black wardrobe. I opened it and saw red and black towels folded up at the bottom, baby oil, lotion, powder, and soaps stacked along one of the shelves. I opened a drawer and saw little red and black pacifiers, bottles, teething toys, and other little things in it. I opened another and saw diapers all lined up in it. I turned around and saw the changing table. It was black with a little red mattress on it and diapers, powder, and lotion on it. There was a little fire plushy laying on it. A little red carpet laid on the ground and a little skateboard leaned against the changing table with a small pair of blades hanging from the crib post. I opened the closet and saw little clothes hung up, little booties and shoes line along the floor, and a little plastic dresser with other little clothes and items in the drawers. On the top of the plastic dresser was little beanies stacked up.

"You guys did all of this?" I choked out.

"While your lazy ass was sleeping." Dewa joked and nudged my shoulder.

"It's perfect." I cry-laughed.

"That's kind of what we were going for." Akagi ruffled my hair.

"This little one is going to be so spoiled." Chitose smirked and patted my back.

"It's going to be bad ass." Yata pipped in, slinging his arm around my shoulder. "I told you that." He laughed and placed a hand on my stomach. Suddenly a small pain hit my stomach, but it didn't hurt to bad. My eyes widened and looked to Yata. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"Did it just-"

"I think so." He nodded and moved his hand slightly. It kicked again.

"What's are you doing, Yata?" Rikio raised a brow.

"The baby's kicking you fucking fat ass." Yata snapped and the baby kicked again, this time a little harder as if to agree. I laughed and rubbed my slightly swollen belly. I was only about three and a half months along, so I guess it was around the time to start feeling him or her moving around in there.

* * *

"Do you find out what you're having today?" Rikio asked for maybe the fourth time since I had woken up this morning. I thought it was cute that all the guys were excited about this baby.

"Yes." I giggled and looked down to my slightly swollen stomach. I was tracing patterns on it, feeling the baby move inside.

"I think it will be a boy." Chitose uttered.

"Nah, it's going to be a girl." Dewa said from the bar.

"What do you think, Aya?" Kusanagi asked, grabbing my attention.

"I don't care." I said truthfully. "As long as he or she is healthy, happy, and HOMRA I'm perfectly ok with either." I rubbed my stomach and felt the kick against my rib cage. "I can tell you that their going to be a kicker though." I winced and admitted.

"Little guy's got a short fuse like Yata." Dewa joked.

"Nah, like Aya." Chitose argued.

"It's like both of them." Kusanagi groaned, rolling his eyes.

I laughed from my spot on the couch, Anna next to me looking at her crystal beads again. I think she was trying to find out what it was going to be. She had been for the last two weeks after she found out our next appointment was to find out the gender. I played with her silver hair and watched her focus. She was just too cute sometimes.

"What do you want it to be, Anna?" I asked.

"Girl." She said softly, eyes still on the beads.

"Are you saying that's what you want or that's what it is?" Chitose shot up.

Anna went to answer, but Yata, Rikio, and Akagi came bursting in. Yata was beating the hell out of the two and they were begging for mercy. I'm guessing the assignment didn't go so smoothly. Yata was yelling and cursing loudly and the louder and more aggressive he got the harder the baby's kicks got.

"Yata!" I snapped and everything fell silent. "I'm going to assume that you have every right to kick the shit out of these two, but will you please keep it down. The louder you get the harder it kicks." I groaned and raked a hand through my hair.

He growled and then faced the other two. "You two are beyond fucking lucky." He said lowly and smacked the two around a little bit more. He took a deep breath and then faced me. "Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Let's do this." I smiled and got up.

* * *

"Nice to see you again, Ayame." Dr. Mira smiled widely as she walked into the room. "How have you been feeling?"

"Great." I smiled. "A little sore from all the kicking, but other than that I've been great."

"So, the little guy is kicking, huh? Right on schedule." She laughed and sat down on the rolling chair next to me. "Alright, let's see what you two are having." She said and put that cold gel on my gut. She put that weird looking x-ray thing on my stomach and started moving it. She pointed out the ten fingers, ten toes, two arms, two legs, two eyes, mouth, and nose. And then she looked closer to the screen.

"Well, looks like Yata's going to have a lot more to worry about now." Dr. Mira chuckled and pointed to the screen. "You're having a girl."

I smiled from ear to ear and mutter, "Anna." She was right once again. That little psychic.

"Is that the name?" Dr. Mira asked.

"No." I shook my head. "Just someone who was very right." I laughed and looked to Yata who was pale.

"I think I'm going to have a heart attack." He raked a hand through his hair.

"Nah, just really high blood pressure." I chuckled and squeezed his hand. "This kid's going to be really bad ass now."

* * *

"What is it?" Rikio asked as soon as we walked in.

"It's a boy, right? Was I right?" Chitose bit his lip.

"No! It's a girl. I was right." Akagi and Dewa snapped.

"What is it you two?" Kusanagi asked nonchalantly.

"Girl." Anna said and looked directly at my stomach.

I sighed and ruffled her hair. "Once again, Anna is right."

Everyone but Chitose cheered. I was so happy to have so many people excited for this baby. Now that I knew the gender, there was a room ready for her, and so many people ready to meet her, I don't know if the nine months could go fast enough for me.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Heyy reader! How's it going? So, last read we found out that our lovely Aya was having a little baby girl. Now, I didn't get any requests on names so I chose a few of my own and had some of my friends vote on them. I won't spoil anything, but you will find out the name in this chapter. What do you guys think will happen? How will the pregnancy go? How will the birth go? How will life go?**_

 _ **So, without further a do, let's make it do what it do-**_

* * *

"Look at this one." Anna said softly, holding up a little black dress with sheer straps and tutu skirt.

"Let's get it." I smiled and ruffled her white hair.

Today Anna and I were on a shopping trip. The boys all had some really big assignment that I couldn't go on of course. I was about seven months now and freaking huge. Ok, maybe not like giant, but still big. I looked like I had a fully aired up basketball under Yata's t-shirt that I was wearing. Anna and I were looking for little dresses, stuffed animals, little extras we could use.

"I like this one too." She said and held up a little red bodice dress with thin straps and sheer fabric over the silky layer under it.

"Put it in the basket." I said.

I found a little onesie that said "Skater Not Hater" on it and another one that had a skateboard bent into a heart. We had a few more back at the bar. Kusanagi and the guys had some made with the HOMRA symbol, HMR, and Red Clan printed on them. Akagi had even bought the baby a red and black tutu and even a few hoodies and zippers with HMR on them. This kid was going to have a tone of clothes.

Anna picked up a few leggings and shirts, and she even picked out some more plushies. We even spotted a little skateboard plushy. Yata was sure to love that one. We paid for everything and the left the store. We were almost back at the bar when I got a shiver down my spine and the odd feeling that someone was following us. I grabbed Anna's hand out of motherly instinct and looked from the corner of my eye. I didn't see anyone.

"Well, it seems Misaki didn't listen in sex education." Fucking monkey.

"Anna, go to the bar." I said.

"But-"

"Go to the bar and if Yata is there tell him where I am." I know I shouldn't give orders to my clan's king-queen-but Anna was only twelve and my instincts were telling me to get her the hell out there. She nodded and went on her way. I turned around and saw the fucking monkey perched up on one of the buildings.

"What do you want, Monkey." I snapped. I don't think I was all that intimidating with a huge fucking stomach, but hey! I tried.

"Aren't you just the little piggy." He sang, ignoring my question.

"I wouldn't hint at my weight if I were you." I growled.

"Where is Misaki at?" Fushimi asked, picking at his nails.

"I don't know." I answered, glaring daggers at him.

Monkey looked up and jumped down from his perch. He was now standing too close to me for comfort. His smile was more of a snarl now and it freaked me out. I started heating up, ready to protect myself if needed.

"Don't start with me, Monkey." I snapped. "My hormones could kill."

"Where is Misaki?" He asked again.

"None of your damn business." I spat.

Fushimi went for my throat, but I blocked it and went to hit him in the face. It was harder to move now that I was carrying extra weight. I couldn't kick up, but I did spin around and catch him between the shoulder blades with my elbow. He turned and back handed me. I stumbled back, furious and really worried about him hitting me in the stomach.

"Monkey!" I heard Yata and saw him fly out on his board. He nearly caught Fushimi across the face with one of his wheels, but just barely missed him and landed in front of me. "Are you ok?" He asked, checking out my cheek where the monkey had back handed me.

"I'm fine. It'll just be a bruise." I said and pulling his hand away. "He was looking for you." I told him and glared in the monkey's direction.

"Go back to HOMRA." He growled, glaring at Fushimi.

"Not unless you come with me." I argued. I wasn't going anywhere without him.

"Aya-"

"Yata, I'm not leaving you." I snapped. I grabbed his hand and made him look at me. "Just come back to HOMRA with me. Either that or I'm fucking staying right here."

"Ayame, go back to HOMRA." He demanded.

"Then come with me." I said stubbornly.

"Aya-"

"Yata for once just fucking listen to me!" I yelled and grabbed his shoulders. "This douche is just aging you on. Just come back to HOMRA with me and leave it alone. Think of me and the baby. If you get into it with him it gives Scepter Four a reason to lock you up. What the hell am I going to do with you imprisoned?" I was begging, really begging this time. I really needed him to just drop it and be the bigger man this time.

He looked at me in the eyes and then grunted. He turned around and glared. "Go fuck off, Monkey." He snapped and grabbed my hand. He pulled me as close as he could and then we took off on his board. We came to a halt as soon as we reached HOMRA's doors. He helped me off the board and kicked it up. I turned to go inside, but he pulled me back looking at my forming cheek bruise. I could see the hate bubbling up in his eyes and his immediate regret for leaving.

"Yata, I'm fine." I whispered, reaching up and grabbing his hand.

"No you aren't." He snapped. "That fucking pussy hit you to get to me. You're pregnant, Ayame. You should have come back with Anna instead of staying out there by yourself." He was angry. I didn't blame him. I would be to.

"I knew you'd come for me." I said softly, and pressed my head against his. "Yata, I know you'll always come for me."

"You can't do shit like that anymore. No until the baby is born." He sighed and held my head to his chest.

"I won't." I sighed and rested into him.

* * *

"Misaki's home!" A small boy who looked an awful lot like Yata chanted and flung himself around Yata's neck. Minoru was a lot like his older brother. He had the same choppy uneven chestnut brown hair and amber eyes. He had the same temper most times too. He had picked up on Yata's sweater and skater shorts fashion, but you could tell his mom tried to make him wear different things. Today she had him in t-shirt and shorts.

"He brought Ayame!" Megumi cheered. Little Megumi was sweet...unlike her brothers. She was always so kind and playing with dolls and drawing. She was so cute with her long curly short brunette hair. She had the same eyes and hair her brothers had, but more delicate look about it all. She was a little lighter than the two and was always in dresses and carrying around his little rabbit I found to absolutely adorable.

Megumi ran up to me and then looked at my swollen stomach. She smiled and rubbed it softly. "Little Misame." She whispered, her eyes wide and smile spread across her face. "When do we get to see her?" She asked me looking up at me.

"Soon," I laughed.

"We hope so." I heard the oh-so familiar soft spoken voice. "Ayame, you look beautiful." Yata's mom smiled sweetly and gave me a big hug.

"Really? I feel like a big balloon." I chuckled and hugged her back. "It's great to see you, Mitomi."

"Hey, Mom." Yata smirked and hugged his delicate mother.

Mitomi Yata was a beautiful woman and I only prayed I aged like her. She was so delicate and smooth when it came to things, but she could be just as badass as her son when she needed to be. She had the same slightly curly choppy chestnut brown hair and amber eyes her son had. She had a nice casual sun dress on that showed her skinny and perfect figure well. She barely needed any makeup with how naturally pretty she was. Megumi looked just like her.

"Why don't you two come in and sit down. I know you've got to be tired, Aya." She said with a sweet smile on her face. I nodded and followed her to the living room I had been in plenty of times. Megumi sat right next to me, asking me all kinds of questions about the baby. I found it adorable how curious she was. I watched as Minoru pestered his brother about all kinds of things... mostly skateboarding.

"Please, Misaski! I want you to teach me how to do that cool flip you do on your skateboard." Minoru begged. I laughed at how Yata flinched every time his brother said his first name. He hated it, but Minoru was too young to understand that.

"Yata, go show him." I chuckled.

"But-"

"He wants to spend time with you. Go." I said and gave him a smile. "I'm fine. Plus your mom's here if I need anything." He looked at me and then groaned. He let Minoru drag him off and outside. I laughed at the sigh of Yata being dragged off by a ten year old and then turned my attention to the seven year old rubbing my belly.

"Here you go." Mitomi reappeared with a cup of tea. "How have you been feeling? Is she kicking a bunch?"

"Oh my God, yes." I exhaled. "I think she thinks my rib cage is some kind of kicking post." I rubbed my side where she kicked constantly. It was so sore.

"Yata was a kicker." She laughed and patted the exact same side I was. "And when his dad use to talk it was like he kicked more."

"Tomoyo?" I raised a brow. Tomoyo Yata wasn't Yata's biological father, and Yata didn't talk about that guy much anyways. All I really knew was that the man existed, but Yata and Mitomi had nothing to do with him.

"No, sadly Tomoyo wasn't a part of the picture then." She sighed. "Koda Akagami was his name and the only good thing that came out of him was Misaki." She looked down at her cup and then up at me. "But when I was pregnant it seemed every time he talked or got even a little rowdy, Yata would start kicking like a rabbit.

"Misame is the exact same way." I sighed. "Even if he gets only a little loud she starts kicking at my ribs like she's breaking out. It's killing my back."

"You only have how many more weeks before she's out?" Mitomi asked, sipping her tea.

"Actually, it's more like how many more days." I admitted. "Dr. Mira says Misame is ahead of schedule and she thinks she'll be coming sooner than we thought." I rubbed my swollen belly and smiled. Soon she'd be here and I could finally see her.

"Where'd you did you get her name?" Megumi asked suddenly.

I smiled and said, "One of our friends was making a joke and combined our name. I don't know, I just liked it and it kind of stuck." I remember when everyone was sitting around, joking, and just goofing off. Rikio was trying to be funny and started trying to combine our names. Kusanagi just randomly said Misame and I immediately fell in love with it. Mis from Misaki and ame from Ayame. It was perfect. 50% Yata and 50% me.

"I like it." Megumi sighed and started rubbing my stomach. "I want her here now." She admitted.

"I think Ayame does to, honey." Mitomi laughed. "I think we all do."

"I know all of our friends do and so does Yata." I added. "Yata can't wait for her to get here. All he does is ask if I'm going into labor, if the baby is coming." I rubbed my stomach and smiled down at it. Suddenly a sharp pain hit me and I sucked in a breath. "Whow." I exhaled.

"What's wrong?" Megumi asked. "Did she kick again?"

"I don't think that was Misame, actually." I admitted, breath through the passing pain. "Mitomi, what did it feel like when you went into labor?"

"Megumi, go get your brothers." Mitomi shot up and rushed to my aid.

"But-"

"Now." She ordered and her daughter followed suit. "Ok, has your water broke?" She asked. As soon as the words left her mouth I felt a wetness between my legs.

"It has now." I grunted, squeezing her hand as another contraction passed.

"Oh boy." Mitomi muttered under breath and handed me my tea. "Here, drink some more and try and relax ok? I'm going to go get the car keys."

Yata came rushing in, Megumi and Minoru behind him. "What's going on?" He snapped, kneeling down to my side. "Is the baby ok? Are you ok?"

"Misame is coming! Misame is coming!" Megumi cheered, clapping her hands together excitedly. Yata's eyed bugged out of his head and looked around frantically.

"We didn't bring any of the-"

"Call. Kusanagi." I said through deep breaths. Mitomi had disappeared to look for her keys, Megumi and Minoru were sitting behind Yata bouncing around in excitement, and Yata was frantically dialing on his watch. Every other number he messed up and cursed to himself. He finally got it down and the dial tone only rung twice before Kusanagi answered.

"Hello?"

"Baby is coming!" Yata frantically said, wincing when I squeezed his hand again.

"Ok, what can I do?" Kusanagi asked, probably stopping whatever he was doing (cleaning a glass).

"I, uh..." Yata looked at me and shrugged. He didn't know why he was calling. My amazingly stupid boyfriend ladies and gents.

I groaned and yanked his wrist towards my mouth. "I need you to go upstairs and in the baby's closet is an overnight bag. Grab it. It has everything we need. Just bring it to the hospital." I said through deep breaths. This contraction was not passing!

"Alright. Got it." He said calmly and then hung up.

"Ok, guys. Let's go." Mitomi suddenly reappeared, keys in her hand and purse on her shoulder. "Ayame, can you walk?"

"Hmmhm." I nodded and let Yata help me up. We walked slowly to the car and then piled in. Mitomi sped off, going just about as fast as Yata on his board during a fight. And that's fucking fast. We arrived at the hospital pretty fast and they had me in a room not long after that. They told me I was not far from delivery and said it was a little late for any drugs...which fucking sucked. I wanted to kill Yata once the pain started getting really bad. Have any of you girls had like really bad cramps? Like super bad ones where you couldn't even get out of bed they hurt so bad? Yeah, times that by like a hundred and then you have birth.

They let Kusanagi and Anna come back and see me. Anna clung to me even while I was in bed, her eyes on my stomach the whole time. Kusanagi made some care free jokes, trying to lighten my spirits. He dropped the overnight bag next to the bed and said he had checked it twice to make sure everything was in it. I thanked him. They sat in the room for a little while, Anna not wanting to leave me. Megumi and Minoru kept pestering an already nerve shot Yata, and Mitomi had to take them out of the room and down to the cafeteria before Yata ripped their heads off.

"Gah!" I groaned as yet another contraction hit me. I scrunched up and held my stomach tightly. "Yata, I'm going to fucking kill you." I seethed. Anna placed a hand on my stomach and rubbed it a bit.

"What can I do?" Yata asked, raking his hand through his ruffled hair.

"Water." I groaned as the pain started to subside. "Get me some water." I exhaled and laid back on the pillow.

"Anna, why don't we go get that for Aya. Ok?" Kusanagi suddenly stood up, revealing the doctor behind him.

"Ok." She said softly and followed after him.

"Well, Ayame, I think it's time to start pushing." Dr. Mira said just after the door closed. "We've got to get little Misame here."

"Ok." I gulped, holding tightly onto Yata's hand.

* * *

After two hours of pushing and fucking excruciating pain, Misame Yata was finally her. She came out seven lbs and one ounce, seventeen inches long, and completely healthy. She had her dad's chestnut hair and both of our amber eyes. She was absolutely perfect. They had her bundled up in a little pink blanket and they finally let visitors in.

"Oh, she looks just like you, Misaki." Mitomi tears up as she held her first grandchild. She was the first to hold her. Being the grandmother gave her that right. "She's got your hair and nose." She said and ran a finger over Misame's little nose. "She's got your eyes Ayame and your mouth." She laughed, tears brimming her eyes.

"Mamma, we want to see!" Minoru said, tugging at his mother's shirt.

"Is it ok if they hold her?" She looked up at me and asked.

"If they sit down." Yata answered. He had his arm draped over my shoulder, a smile on his face. They doctor had let us have our own bonding time with her. I had cried and Yata had the biggest smile I had ever seen on him.

Megumi climbed up onto the bed and held her arms out. Mitomi gently laid Misa in her daughter's arms and told her to support her head and be extra careful. Megumi was smiling so big and she had only finger in Misa's little fist. I bet she thought it was super cool to be an aunt. I mean, she was only seven years old. Minoru got his turn. He held Misa and grinned.

"She so red." He laughed.

"I know right." I laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Ok, guys. We better let everyone else come visit Misame." Mitomi said, gently taking Misa from Minoru. "We'll see you later." She snapped and kissed her forehead. "I love you two. Call me if you need anything." She said and gave us hugs and kisses. She handed Misa to me and then led her two youngests out the room. Only a few minutes later did HOMRA come piling in.

"She's so cute!" Akagi cheered.

"She looks like Aya." Chitose said.

"I think she looks like Yata." Dewa argued.

"Here. Pass her up. Come on." Kusanagi said, holding his hands out. Yata took Misa from me and handed her over to Kusanagi. He wiggled a finger in front of her and she gripped tightly on to it. He laughed and said, "She's definitely like her parents."

"Anna, do you want to hold her?" I asked. She nodded and climbed up next to me. Kusanagi handed Misa to me and I gently placed her in Anna's arms. I told her to support her hand and adjusted her arms to hold her properly. Misa gurgled the minute she was comfortable in Anna's arms, a toothless smile on her little red face. "I think she likes you." I laughed and ruffled her hair.

Misa went from Anna to Rikio to Dewa to Chitose to Akagi and then finally to Eric. Eric handed her over to Yata and then they all said their goodbyes. Yata told Kusanagi what time they were releasing us in the morning and reminded him to put the car seat in before coming here. He promised to everything ready and then left with Anna on his side. The nurse came in and showed me how to feed Misa the right way and how to burp her. She showed us how to change her diapers and then had us sign release forms and bill payment. Before too long we went to sleep, Misa in the little crib next to us.

4:27-Misa woke up crying. I had to get up and feed her.

6:46-She woke up screaming and I had to change her diaper.

8:52-Yata got up and rocked her, trying to calm her fussiness.

We didn't get much sleep. By ten rolled around I had maybe a total of four maybe five hours of sleep. Yata had gone to finish up paperwork and I was in the room changing. I had Yata's grey sweats and a loose t-shirt on. I tied my hair up in a bun and then turned to my gurgling baby. I sighed and picked her up, bouncing her softly.

"You don't like sleep too much, do you?" I yawned. After another minute or so I put her back down in the little hospital crib and rummaged through the overnight bag for her clothes. I picked up the little black HOMRA onesie and little red leggings. I carefully put them on her and then put her little black socks on. It was a little cold outside so I picked up one of the beanies Yata had put in the bag and carefully pushed it on her head. I wrapped her up in the pink blanket the hospital gave us and then packed everything up.

Yata came back in the room and took the bag from me. He was just in some pants and a HOMRA t-shirt. He had his billed beanie on and leaned down to give me a quick kiss. I gave him a small smile and then picked Misame up. Kusanagi was waiting for us outside. The hospital rolled me out in a wheelchair, which I said I didn't need, but they didn't listen to me. I got up and strapped Misa in his car seat. We left pretty soon after that. When we got to HOMRA we were surprised with a welcome home party. Everyone was excited to see her again.

We had cake and pizza-which I absolutely loved again. And Misa had breast milk...which was fucking weird and strange to me. After about two hours she started getting fussy and sleepy. I took her upstairs to her new room and rocked her to sleep. I rubbed one of her little cheeks with my finger and playing with her soft little tuffs of chestnut brown hair. She was just too cute and totally mine. Her hand reached up unconsciously and grabbed a hold of my finger. She really did have a tight grip. I laughed and kissed her little forehead.

"Welcome home, baby."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Heyy, readers! What's sky high? Thank you to my amazing two fans who did help me with some things I was debating. I absolutely love you guys and am completely thankful for all of you. Last time we read Misame finally came into the world. For those of you who skipped a few chapters, Misame is the daughter of Aya and Yata. How'd you like her? I thought she was completely adorable. I will be referring to her as Misa btw because both her parents got by half their names so she will to. Let's see what happens from here.**_

 _ **So, without further a do, let's make it do what it do-**_

* * *

Screaming...at five in the morning. Once again Misa was up that night for maybe the fifth time, refusing to sleep. Some nights she slept all the way through...but those were lucky nights. She was two months now and totally aware of how to get attention. Screaming. She had figured that out after one two weeks...

"Yata," I groaned in my sleep, turning to face him, "it's your turn."

"She's probably hungry." He groaned back.

"Fridge." I yawned.

"Dammit." He groaned and forced himself up.

"Thank you." I smirked in my sleep and turned over to drift back off. I was almost back to sleep when Yata came back in the room, screaming Misa with him. He shook one of my shoulders and turned to look at him with one open eye. "What?" I groaned.

"No milk in the fridge." He yawned.

"Fuck." I whined and pushed myself up. "Hand her over." I said, grabbing at her. He gave her to me and put his head in his hands, probably trying to go back to sleep without me knowing. I got her latched on then kicked his side. He snapped up in mid-snore and looked at me and flipped me the bird.

"Yeah you to, bud." I snarled and then turned my attention back to her. She was almost done after about thirty minutes. I handed her back over to Yata and started trying to clasp my bra back together. I heard her burp and then Yata groan with disgust. I looked up and saw spit up all over his shoulder. I busted out laughing, loving karma.

"Here." He grunted and handed her over to me. He pulled his shirt off, which caught my attention. I got up and kissed him.

"Keep it off." I smirked and left the room to put Misa back in her crib. I rocked her for a minute and then she was out. For a baby who didn't sleep long, she did fall asleep rather quickly. I walked back to the room to see Yata laying on the bed, back up. I climbed onto of him and started kissing his neck. He grunted and lifted his head off his pillow.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Kissing my boyfriend." I smirked as I continued my assault on his neck.

"Ayame," He groaned and turned around under me. "I'm tired."

"Too tired for me?" I raised a brow, straddling his hips. He looked at me and then rolled his eyes. "That's what I thought." I grinned and started kissing my boyfriend. We never got to do this anymore. Misa kept us on our toes normally and Yata had a lot of assignment within the last few weeks. I had hit the gym a lot, getting my figure back, and was spending a lot of time with Anna, Kusanagi, and Misa. We tried having sex every minute we could...this was maybe our third time since she was born. What does that tell you?

We fell asleep not long afterwards and we got maybe four hours of it too. So in total that night we got an actual good amount of sleep. We woke up around ten and that was to Kusanagi knocking on the door. We jumped up, putting as much clothing as we could on. I only got my under clothes and a t-shirt on by the time he opened the door. Yata had his pajama bottoms on when Kusanagi came in with a giggling, gurgling Misa in his arm. I reached up and took her from him, bouncing her up.

"Good morning you two." He smirked...knowing exactly what had happened. Know-it-all jack ass. I flipped him the bird as I bounced Misa on my hip.

"That one was up and giggling around nine this morning. Anna brought her down." He said, holding a finger out. She looked at it and then buried her head in my neck. She was acting shy. Like joker.

"Did you feed her?" I asked, looking down at her and smoothing down her full brunette hair. It was thick and just like her fathers. For two months old, she had a lot of hair.

"Anna did. There was a bottle in the fridge downstairs." He said. I tensed and turned towards Yata. He sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his neck. I punched his arm hard and cursed him.

"No milk in the fridge my ass!" I snapped. "Lazy mother fucker."

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if her first word was a curse word." Kusanagi commented.

"What the fuck makes you say that?" Yata and I both snapped. Kusanagi widened his eyes for like a second and then shook his head with a smile.

"Breakfast is ready for you two downstairs." He said and then left the doorway.

I walked across the hall to Misa's room and placed her in her on the changing table. I rummaged through her closet, Yata behind me changing her diaper. I grabbed one of her little HMR onesies and then her little denim looking leggings. I handed them to Yata to put them on her and then looked through her shoes for her little black DC shoes and white socks. Yata put them on her and then her little beanie that matches his. I rolled my eyes and took her from him.

"Another beanie day?" I chuckled.

"What? She looks cute." He defended his choice.

"She can't wear them all the time." I laughed and took it off her head. I put her down and brushed her hair out. It was smooth like her dad's. All it needed was a brush and then a ruffle. She had my light curls and silky feel. I picked her up and then popped her favorite red pacifier in her mouth. Yata grabber her little HMR plush octopus and played with her with it behind me as we walked. I could hear her gurgling and giggling. Yata was such a softy when it came to her.

We got downstairs and Kusanagi had breakfast ready for us. I handed her over to Yata as we sat at the bar. Misa slapped her hands on the table, gurgling and smiling. I chuckled and patted down her hair as we ate. She liked sitting Yata's lap. Any time we were sitting she always wanted dad, no matter what. But when she was upset she wants mom. Why I got upset baby? I don't know.

"What all are you doing today?" Kusanagi asked as he played with Misa from across the bar.

"Anna's got me going on a security run today. One of the townies said they've been having trouble with this gangster or something like that." Yata shrugged and stuffed his face.

"Misa and I are going out." I said, playing with her hand. Yata raised a brow and looked at me. "Probably just going to see your mom and then shopping." I shrugged and took another bit of pancakes.

"Why are you going to see my mom?" He asked.

"She hasn't seen Misa in a while. I thought we'd stop by and see her." I shrugged and stood up. "Let's go change." I said and held my hands out for Misa. She reached up and I took her. Yata followed behind us, yawning and burping...disgusting pig.

"Daddy's gross, huh?" I said, making Misa laugh.

"I am not!" Yata snapped.

"He makes weird sounds and stinks." I said in a baby voice and waved my free hand in front of my face. "Pee-yuh." I mocked, making Misa giggle even more.

"Mommy's always mean right, Misa." Yata said, taking her from me.

"Since when am I mean?" I raised a brow.

"She's always beating up on Daddy and saying mean words too." He said, tickling her tummy.

"Mommy wouldn't if Daddy wasn't such a stupid head all the time." I glared, folding my arms over my chest.

"Daddy wouldn't make dumb decisions if Mommy would just him learn from them without being a snarky little-"

"You better not finish that sentence, Misaki." I growled.

"Don't say my name." He snapped.

"Oh? Do you mean Misaki?" I asked, mocking innocence.

"Stop it, Ayame." He growled.

"Stop what, Misaki?" I said innocently, putting a finger next to my lip as if to add to the innocent act.

"Aya, I mean it." He snapped.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I paused and slowly smiled, "Misaki."

"That's it!" He snapped and placed Misa on the bed. He started coming after me, but I ducked and tried dodging him. He grabbed me around my waist and pulled me back. He spun me around to face him, inches from my face. "Take it back." He demanded.

"Take what back?" I asked with a smile still on my lips.

"Take it back, Aya. Now." He said sharply.

"Or else what?" I raised a brow.

"Or else I'll do that thing that-" I clasped my hand over his mouth.

"Ok, ok. I take it back. I take it back." I said, keeping my hands over his mouth. He moved his head and freed his lips.

"Swear?" He asked.

"Swear." I answered. He looked down at me, a devious smile spreading across his lips. "Yata, please don't." I pleaded.

"Don't what?" He asked. "All I'm going to do is this." He said and then picked me up. He threw me over his shoulder and then starting spinning around super fast. I shrieked, holding onto him tightly. I cried his name, begging him to put me down. We heard giggling and Yata's spins stopped. We looked over to Misa who was cracking up. His pacifier was still in her mouth, but she was laughing it up. Yata slowly put me down and then we slowly started laughing.

"I love you." I said and leaned against his chest.

"I love you." He said back and slowly kissed me.

We looked over to Misa who was holding her hands up. Yata picked her up and started throwing her up and down, making her giggle and clap her hands. I rummaged through the closet and grabbed my outfit. I threw it on the bed and then went and grabbed Yata's. I took Misa from him and placed her between the pillows and handed her favorite plushy to her. I started stripping and changing. I pulled my black gypsy off shoulder crop on and then started pulling up my ripped jeans. While I was doing my makeup Yata was putting his dark pants on then throwing on his 'No Blood. No Bone. No Ash.' tank-top on. He pulled his beanie on and plopped down next to me to put his sneakers on. I zipped up my heels and then reached behind me for Misa.

"You ready?" I asked Yata. He stood up and held me up in response. He took Misa from me and grabbed my hand. We headed downstairs where all of HOMRA was now. The guys were all waiting on Yata, which meant ti was about time for me and Misa to head out. I grabbed her stroller and Yata strapped her into it. He kissed her forehead and the stood up and gave me a quick kiss.

"I'll see you later." He said.

"Call me if you need backup." I told him and gave him another quick kiss. With that he and the guys were gone. I told Anna and Kusanagi bye as me and Misa headed out.

I pushed her stroller all the way to Mitomi's. I stayed for a little bit, then asked her to watch Misa for a little while. I left there and went straight to the hair salon. I sat down in one of the chairs and then let the lady do her work. She cut it my hair to my shoulders and then lightly curled it to give it some 'volume'. I was tired of Misa pulling on my long hair, and I needed a change. I thanked and paid the woman and then went straight back to Mitomi's.

"I can't believe you cut it." She gasped, playing with the ends for the fifth time. "Does Yata know you did this?" She asked.

"Nope. Just kind of decided to do after got here." I shrugged, bouncing Misa in my lap. She was gurgling and her little chubby fists grabbed rightly onto my fingers. She was smiling and occasionally burring her head in my chest. I think she was playing peeka-boo. "Does it look bad?" I asked, suddenly very insecure.

"No! No, honey, it looks amazing." Mitomi said. "Yata will love it." She said and nudged me shoulder.

"If he notices." I rolled my eyes.

"Has my son even asked the question yet?" She sighed, taking Misa from me. She made a shocked face and Misa giggled.

"Yata? Pop the question on his own? Are you joking?" I raised a brow and rubbed my daughter's back, making a shocked face when she turned to look at me. She laughed and then buried her head in Mitomi's chest. She turned her head to look at me and then I made another shocked face and she buried her face back into Mitomi's chest quickly. Yep, she was playing peeka-boo.

"Misaki isn't the smartest boy." She sighed.

"Tell me about it." I rolled my eyes and stood up. I grabbed Misa's red already prepared bottle and popped it in the microwave. "He's so clueless sometimes." I smirked and waited for the ding. I checked the temperature and then handed it over to Mitomi. She placed it in front of Misa and she immediately took the nipple in her mouth, downing the milk.

"For that, I am sorry." Mitomi laughed and looked down at Misa's chubby little face. "Goodness, she has a lot of hair." My phone suddenly went off in Misa's bag. I laughed at what Mitomi said and went to grab it.

"Ayame here. Speak." I answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Aya," Yata.

"Yata? What's up." I tensed. Wasn't he on a security run?

"We might need some back up. Can you come help?" He said quickly.

"I'm at your mother's. How far are you?" I asked, now frantically rummaging through Misa's bag for my skates. "Dammit!"

"What?" Yata asked.

"I forgot my skates at the bar." I groaned.

"I don't think you'll need them. Just get here." He said.

"Where are you?" I asked, standing up right.

"The mall." He answered.

"Is it at that shop with that lady with the glowsticks in her hair?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll be there soon." I hung up and shoved my PDA into my pocket. "I am so sorry, but can you watch Misa again? Yata needs my help with a job and I can't-"

"I've got her. Go help him." Mitomi said, cutting me off.

"Thank you." I exhaled gratefully and kissed Misa's head. "Bye, baby." I rushed out the house to Yata as fast as I could.

* * *

"Fuck." I groaned and rolled my sore shoulder. Around me laid a bunch of knocked out gangsters and a bunch of victorious red clan members. When arrive there was gun fires and a bunch of chaos. I hadn't even gotten to let Yata know I was there until we ended up fighting right next to each other. One of those bastards fucked up my shoulders and caught Yata with a knife on his side.

"Did you get your hair cut?" He suddenly appeared behind me, a hand brushing against my back. "It was long this morning." Ok, maybe he wasn't so clueless.

"Do you like it?" I asked, abandoning the care of my shoulder.

"Mmhm." He nodded and kissed my forehead. "Thank you for getting out here. Was my mom made that you had to leave?"

"No. She was fine with it." I shook my head. "But I am kind of missing Misame." I admitted.

"Now you know how I feel everyday." Yata smiled and leaned his forehead against mine. "Come on. Let's go get her and go home."

We skated back to Mitomi's on Yata's board and thanked his mom for watching Misa for us. She was knocked out. She didn't even wake up when Yata strapped her into her stroller. I don't know what Mitomi's trick was, but I really needed to learn it. We got back to HOMRA and I went and put her in her crib immediately. When I walked back downstairs Yata was wait for me.

"Let's go out." He said.

"What?" I raised a brow and scoffed. "Yata, we just got home." I rolled my eyes and pushed past him.

"Come on, Aya. We never went out even before Misa." He said, grabbing my waist and pulling me into him. "Let's go see a movie or go eat." He said and kissed the side of my head. "Kusanagi's got the monster. We'd only be gone for a few hours."

I thought about it. I mean, we never did go on a date even before Misa came around. I mean, I guess if you wanted to count the assignments we had with just us, then I guess we did. But we never went to the movies or out to eat that wasn't just a quick meal. I rolled my eyes and caved. "Alright, but just a few hours." I sighed and let my head hit the cool wooden bar.

"Alright!" Yata jumped up. "I'm going to go kiss Misa goodnight and then we're leaving." He said and disappeared upstairs.

I looked to Kusanagi and he just smirked. I glared and then stood up. He was judging my lack of the ability to say no to Yata. Yata came running downstairs with my skate slung on his shoulder. He grabbed my hand and started rushing out the door. "Thanks, Kusanagi. All prepared bottles are in the fridge and if she's fussy just rock her back to sleep. Bye!" He said and waved behind his head. I could barely keep up with him, he was rushing out so fast.

* * *

"That was a cool movie." I smiled as I did figure eights in the empty skate park. It was dark and probably really late. I didn't expect anyone out here to begin with.

"And the sushi was pretty good." Yata added as he glided right past me. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. What was he up to? He was all frigidity at dinner, like he had a secret. Now he was gliding around, looking down nervously. I stopped in mid-figure eight and just watched him. He kept putting his hand in his pocket and then immediately taking it out. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Yata." He didn't hear me. "Yata!" I waved my arms in the air...he still didn't here. I groaned and skated his way. I stopped right in front of him, making him skid to a halt. "Hello? Is anyone in there?" I asked, knocking softly on his head. "What's fucking up with you?" I raised a brow and crossed my arm.

"I, uh..." He tensed and rubbed the back of his neck. His hand went to his pocket again and then retracted like it had a fucking million times tonight. I rolled my eyes and reached into his pocket. "Ayame, wait!" He yelped. I pulled out some cube feeling object out and held it up to my face. I gasped and looked at the small velvety box.

"Yata, is this..." I couldn't even finish my sentence. I went to open it, but he snatched it out of my hands. "Yata!" I whined and reached out for it.

"If I'm doing this, than I'm fucking doing it right." He snapped. He opened the small box and took out the most beautiful ring I had ever scene. The band was dull silver and the jewel was a ruby. It looked old and Victorian. Completely beautiful. "I know I'm not the most observant, laid back, thoughtful guy in the world. I know I fucking cuss like a damn American sailor, but you're pretty much just fucking like me. And you get it. And you've given me the fucking cutest kid ever." I was speechless. He was on one knee with the most beautiful ring in the world, and saying all the right things. How long had he been thinking about this? "And we're fucking badass together as a team and as parents. So, will you, um...will you ma-"

"Yes! Fucking yes!" I cut him off. I pulled him up and hugged him. "I have been waiting for you to ask! You took for fucking ever!" I playfully slapped his chest. He laughed and put the ring on my finger. I hugged him tightly, officially never wanting this night to end.

We skated home and I chunked my skates off as soon as we got through the door. I rushed up to Misa's room and picked her up. Thankfully she was already awake. "Look, Misa. Daddy finally grew some balls and asked Mommy to marry him." I cheered and bounced her up.

"If I didn't already have balls, she wouldn't be here." Yata said flatly behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his chin on my shoulder. Misa placed a hand on my mouth and I kissed it, making her giggle. If someone had taken a picture of us right then, we would have looked like a real family. One I lost and would never let Misa lose.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Heyy readers! So, I just watched the K-Project movie and my mind is fucking blown away. Now, I have an idea because now I hate the Green Clan-The Jungle-with a fiery HOMRA passion. And I kind of want Anna in action for all you guys. So bare with me as we take this journey through more battles, drama, and craziness that is Project-K.**_

 _ **So, without further a do, let's make it do what it do-**_

* * *

"Duck!" Yata demanded and I obeyed.

Yata glided over me on his board, catching our opponent in the back with his metal BO staff. I jumped back up and skated around in circles, encasing the jackass in a circle of flame. I had been given a metal chain from Anna as a weapon, one bestowed to me as a King's weapon. I grabbed it from around my hip and slung it at the asswipe's feet. I caught him around the ankle. I jerked up, causing him to fall to the ground and burn the fuck out of his flesh. Yata jumped the flames, circling around and squatting. I walked forward and placed my foot against chest. I pressed hard until the fucker coughed, telling me he couldn't breath.

"Why the fuck were you following us?" I snapped. No answer, so I pressed down again.

This sick fuck had a green and black helmet on. He was was a Jungle clansmen. The green hadn't been very violent or stalkerish since I've been apart of the whole Seven King's world, but for some reason they had been all over the fucking radar these last couple months. Today one had been following me and Yata, and even reached a hand into Misa's stroller. When we dropped her off at Mitomi's we found the fucker still flowing us. And now, we're here.

"I'm going to ask again, and this time you're going to answer. Ok?" I said pressed down a little harder. "Why were you fucking following us?" The bastard muttered something and then an explosion set off. I was knocked back and Yata came crashing down a few feet behind me. When I looked up that mother fucker was gone. Probably took off towards Green territory. I looked back to Yata who was just as pissed as I was.

* * *

"This is bullshit!" I yelled and threw my jacket down on the couch. "Why can't we just storm the fucking place and kill every mother fucking green bastard that comes at us?"

"We made an alliance with the Blues. We can't kill without direct orders from Anna." Kusanagi sighed, explaining this to us for maybe the thousandth time. "It's a good thing that one got away from the two of you or else we'd have a whole other situation on our hands."

"I still think this is bullshit." I muttered under my breath, throwing myself on the couch next to Yata and leaned against him. I played with his hand that was just above me. I twisted his ring around his finger carelessly. He was watching me, probably still fuming as much as me.

It was only a few months ago that we got married. It wasn't huge. I mean, I didn't have biological family that was alive...or wanted. And Yata just had his family and HOMRA. We got married in the church in the summer. Misa was only four months at the time. Now we were in winter and eight months. She was mumbling, crawling, and getting into everything. We had to buy her all new clothes since she grew out of everything. She was like a little weed. She wouldn't stop growing. At times like these I wish I could go back to the night after the wedding. We came back here and to our room and just stood up with Misa all night. It was perfect. No fucking trouble. But now the mother fucking Greens were starting a war with everyone. And no one knew why.

"Bullshit or not, it's orders." Kusanagi groaned. "Where is the rugrat?" He asked, changing the subject.

"At my mother's." Yata grunted.

"Is there a special reason?" He pushed.

"We have an assignment." I answered flatly. "We're waiting for Rikio."

"Why Rikio?" Kusanagi asked. As of recently Rikio had dropped a whole lot of weight. He hadn't had a real appetite and we all were kind of worried.

"Anna's orders." Yata said and looked back at Kusanagi. "Do you know where that bastard is anyways? He was supposed to meet us here."

"Nope. Haven't seen him all day." Kusanagi shrugged.

"Fuck it. We're out." I said and got up. I pulled my hoodie on and knocked my shoes together. Another present I had gotten from Anna were special made shoes. All I had to do was knock them together and wheels popped out from under them. It was pretty handy now that I didn't have to carry an extra pair of walking shoes. Yata got up from the couch and followed me out.

He pulled up the map on his watch and we followed the directions. We skated around the town, narrowly missing people as we flew by. We had to take a few sky-high building rooftop shortcuts and had cut through some business buildings. We eventually got to the building we were supposed to inspect for any green bullshit. We skated in and split up. I took the east wings and he took the west wings. I got to maybe the third floor when I heard a creak.

"Of course I get the side with an intruder." I groaned and did a 180.

Right behind me was a green's rookie and he was making a run for it. I rolled my eyes and whipped out my chain. I caught the bastard by the ankle and then dangled him over the rail. He was screaming...which I found a little amusing and enjoyable. I had a little fun with him for a minute, acting like I was going to drop him or loosen my grip.

"Hey, Yata! I found a little bird." I called out. "Want to roast him?" Yata came skating out from a corner a floor below. He was laughing and crossing his arms.

"I don't know. That one looks a little defected." He chuckled. "Put the guy down. I'll be up in a minute." He said and disappeared behind the corridor.

I sighed and yanked the bastard up. I pressed my blades against his back, boredly whirling my chain around in circles. I started humming to myself when my phone went off. I reached into my pocket and looked at the screen. Mitomi.

"Hey, is everything ok?" I answered.

"Yep. Misa just wanted to hear from you guys." Mitomi said lightly over the phone. "Say hi, Misa."

"Mama!" I heard her.

"Hi baby." I smirked. "Daddy's coming, baby. Just wait a second." I laughed and looked around. Where was he?

Suddenly my ankle stung and I looked down to see that little green slime injecting something into my skin. I went to say something, but my body gave out. Everything blurred and my grip on my chain and phone weakened. What the fuck? What was going on? I felt myself being lifted up over someone's shoulder and then I heard Yata call out my name. I went to say something, but it was like my brain shut down. Nothing was working.

...And then I blacked out.

* * *

"Let me out of here!" I screamed, pulling the none-budging bars. I woke up in this fucking giant bird cage about half an hour ago and I haven't seen anyone. No one came in, no one responded the all the fucking noise I was making, and no one answering my demands. "Hey, fuckfaces! Anyone one there?" I yelled, attempting to heat the bars once again. Nothing was happening.

I yelled frustratedly and pushed myself back on my skates. I had tried melting the fucking cages, heating and bending the bars, trying to kick the top of this weird fucking prison, but nothing was working! Not a damn thing I did helped. I would call Yata, but I dropped my PDA when I was being kidnapped. I would try something with my chain, but I dropped that shit too. I don't know what that sick fuck drugged my up with, but if that bastard came in here I was going to break his neck through these fucking bars. I started skating around the circular cage I was in, thinking of ways how to get the hell out of here. That's when the doors opened.

"Ayame Yata, previously Mata. HOMRA's rollerskating second Captain." Some guy with some chic hair and bejeweled gloves came walking in.

"And who are you? The Jungle's tranny?" I spat.

"You Red clansmen are all so ill-mannered." He said with a freaky looking smirk on his face.

"You're kidding right? We don't drug people unlike some clans that I can list off." I snarled and watched him circle me. "Can you at least tell me why I'm here?" I growled.

"But of course." He said. "You're here for a big purpose."

"And that would be?" I rolled my eyes.

"You're power source but of course." He laughed.

"Ok, Sherlock, you're going to have to be more specific here. For example, why the fuck do you need my energy source?" I sighed and rolled my eyes again. Was I supposed to read his mind or something?

"You really are a cheeky little one aren't you?" He smirked.

"And what are you like British now?" I glared. "Why do the greens need _my_ power source? It's not like I'm a clan King."

"You don't have to." He laughed. "You and your King Anna Kushina are the only females to ever be accepted into the Red clan."

"So?" I yawned.

"The two of you are-for a lack of a better word-pure enough to past the test of the Red clan. That purity thrives and increases your power source." He kept going.

"And you need that power because...?" I rolled my eyes. I felt like I was back in High school...and in History class too.

"Well, let's just say it can increase our power source." He smiled sickly.

I growled and spat at him. That was why they were targeting high ranking clansmen in other clans. They had high points on our head. For those who don't understand the Jungle's sick fucked up mind, they have a point system that get's them further in ranks. A certain amount of points can boost them up a number of ranks. I had a pretty little price over my head and so did Yata, but what made me even sicker was the price that was on my daughter's head. Yes, my eight month old daughter had quiet of few points for her capture, and I'm guessing so she's be bait for me and Yata.

"You fuckers are sick." I growled as he wiped the spit off his trousers. "I hope you rot in hell." I seethed.

"I think I'll let you calm down for a bit." He said lowly and then left.

Suddenly the temperature in the room started dropping dramatically. If it could have, it would have fucking snowed. I could raise my own body temperature and keep my self warm, but that's what that fucking bastard wanted. For me to start oozing power for them to start sucking me dry of. But what he didn't know was I was stubborn and would rather freeze than feed into their sick plan. So, I sat there, freezing and pretty much an icicle. It wasn't before too long that my body started getting tired and I passed out.

* * *

"Wake up!" Someone snapped, kicking my cage.

I opened an eye and gave them a glance before groaning and rolling over. They could keep me here and torture me, but they couldn't force me to wake up. It wasn't like they were going to open up the cage or anything. These fuckers at least knew better than that.

"I said wake up!" They repeated and kicked the cage again.

"I honestly don't give a rat's ass." I retorted and kept on laying down.

"It would be smart to listen if I were you." The clansman seethed.

"And why is that? You're not dumb enough to think you could over power me." I aged them on and slowly sat up in a criss-cross. I smirked and coolly raked a hand through my hair.

"What was that smart ass?" They snapped.

I smirked wider. I had them right where I wanted them. "I mean, what are you compared to me? It's not like your clan is trying to use your power source. I must have a tone more than you." I sighed and pretended to boredly look at my nails.

"Why you little-" They started opening the cage as they ranted. There was my chance. I shot up and caught them by the throat before they could finish their sentence.

"Wow, you Jungle heads are fucking stupid." I mocked and threw them back into the cage. I closed it and then knocked my shoes together. I circled around, looking for the right place to make a jump. I wasn't stupid enough to think I could make a ten story drop. The idiot green clansman behind me was hollering in the cage, which I found fucking amusing.

"Will you shut up?" I snapped and tossed a ball of fire right at them. Thankfully it knocked their ass right out.

It wasn't long until another fucking clansmen came rushing in. This one was different though. It looked like a fucking ninja with their all black clothes and mask. They had some freaky looking swords on their back and a very fucked voice.

"Halt, Ayame Yata of HOMRA." He demanded.

"No, ninja of Fucktards." I mocked and continued looking for an escape route.

"Halt now or face the consequences." They said rather calmly and creepy.

"I think I'll take my chances." I mocked.

"Very well then." They said. I busted out laughing. How could they be so serious when they said ridiculous shit like 'very well then' and 'halt now or face the consequences'? I mean come on!

They came running at me, swinging their double ended sword thing-a-ma-jig. I bent back, dodging it just in time. I swiped my foot up, they jumped. I came back up throwing my elbow around, attempting to catch them in the shoulder blades. He dodged that move to. He came back with another swing of his weapon, one I barely missed. I brought my leg up, trying to kick them in the chest or face, but they deflected it with an arm. I jumped back and went to catch them in the mask with my wheels. They held their stupid swords up, blocking my attack, but barely holding me back at the same time. I grunted and shot back.

"You know, you're not to bad, Ninja." I smirked, skating backwards while keeping an eye on my opponent.

"Enemy attacking! Enemy attacking!" Suddenly a green parrot looking bird came flying in and screaming. "Enemy attacking! HOMRA attacking!" He said. I looked up and smiled. HOMRA was here.

"Thanks for the reassurance, birdie." I mocked and then kicked my foot up and turned quickly. I caught the ninja dude in the mask, knocking them back. "Gotcha." I muttered and sped off at my fastest.

I circled around the guy fast, encasing him in a ring of fire. I shot back and clasped my palms together. I did a few hand gestures and then clasped them back together again, making the ring smaller and smaller. I almost had him as a human torch when the bastard jumped out of it, escaping my flames.

"Dammit, stay still." I groaned.

We were in mid battle when an explosion sounded and the doors came flying in. I looked up and saw a big cloud of smoke fogging the area outside the room. A small shadow started growing larger and then in came flying Yata on his board and Anna and Kusanagi walking in behind him.

"Ayame!" Yata yelled.

"A little late don't you think!" I yelled, blocking a hit from Ninja. He whipped his sword around almost catching me before I ducked. "I could use a little help or a weapon or something!" I yelled, swinging my foot under the Ninja's feet, throwing them off balance momentarily. I took the opportunity to skate off towards Yata and the others.

"Here!" Yata yelled, throwing my chain out. I caught it and whirled around. A sword came flying at me.

"Shit!" I yelled and circled my chain out in front of me, thankfully deflecting the damn thing. Ninja came flying back out at me with more weapons coming my way as well, but Yata came flying out in front of me, blocking the everything with his board. He hit the ground and circled around back to my side. The Ninja looking guy looked between the two of us and then suddenly decided to speak.

"Misaki Yata, HOMRA's vangaurd." He said oddly, like he was a robot. "This fight does not concern you. Stand down now." Oh boy this guy didn't know who he was dealing with.

"Fuck off, pussy! That's my wife you're swinging those fucking things at." He growled, flipping his BO staff over his shoulders and in his hands.

"Stand down now or face the-"

"Shut the fuck up!" We both yelled, zooming into action. Yata went to his the guy with his staff and I flung my chain at his ankles. He jumped up, barely missing the dual attack. Yata and I crossed in an X and then turned to face him. He flung two knives our way. Yata spun his staff in his hands, deflecting the sharp objects. As he did I flung my chain back at the guy, catching his wrist in the process. I yanked back hard, pulling them down. Yata skated over and jammed his staff into their back. He kicked at the guy's mask, knocking it off.

"You're a chic?" He jumped back.

Suddenly our opponent started to disappear as _she_ went through the floor. I yanked my chain back before she could take it with her and watched as she continued to vanish before us. Shortly after the rest of HOMRA came running into the room, calling out for all of us. I was breathing heavy and my gaze was still on the ground where the girl had disappeared.

"Aya," I heard Yata. I looked up and within seconds flung my arms around him. I buried my face into his neck, holding him tightly. I had been in that cage for only a couple days or so, but the whole time they had froze me, soaked me with buckets of ice cold water, and then turned the fans on high. I hadn't used one big out heat until today. And now I didn't have to worry about where Yata was, where Misa was, and what in the hell those green fucks were going to do to me. In Yata's arms I never had to worry about that.

"Ayame," I heard Anna's soft voice. I looked down and slowly let go of Yata. I bent down and hugged her and smiled up at Kusanagi.

"Hey, kid." He said and gave me a small smirk.

"Where's Misame?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"At my mom's." Yata sighed and placed a hand on my back carefully.

"I don't want to rush you or anything, but I think we've over stayed our welcome." Kusanagi said calmly.

"Let's get the hell out of here." I said and then followed behind everyone.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Heyy readers. What's going down? Good things I hope. So, how'd you like that last chapter? I know, it was very dramatic, but like I said, I had just watched the movie and quickly developed a very powerful hate for those Jungle fucks. Plus, I wanted a really cute scene between a reunited Yata and Aya. I really hope you liked it and let's continue._**

 ** _So, without further a do, let's make it do what it do-_**

* * *

"Misame." I sighed in relief and hugged her small body to me. As soon as we arrived at Mitomi's I went straight for my daughter. She had her little black beanie on and one of her large sleep shirts. It was really late when we got there and she was asleep when I came running into Yata's old bedroom. I had yanked her up from the bed and pulled her tightly into me.

"Mama." She said sleepily. She rested her head against my shoulder and draped her little chubby arms around my neck. Her pacifier fell out, but for once I don't think she minded.

Yata came walking into the room, leaning against the door frame. His arms were crossed and he looked relaxed and yet very tired. Had he slept since I was gone? I mean I was pretty sure those fuckers had me for a good four or five days. At least it felt that way. Had he even come to pick Misa up or did he just leave her with Mitomi?

"Yata, when's the last time you got sleep?" I asked, still holding Misa to me.

"When do you think?" He yawned. "I was out trying to find you every night. Misa was here with my mom the whole time." He pulled his beanie off and scratched his head. He had dark circle under his eyes and sleep fogging his eyes. I sighed and looked at him. I laid Misa back down and walked over to him and threw my arms around his neck and held him tightly, yet gently.

"I love you." I said softly. I felt him tense beneath me and then relax. He snaked his arms around my waist and then held me tightly.

"I missed you." He said weakly and dropped his head into my the crook of my neck.

"I know. I missed you too." I sighed and petted his hair down.

I pulled away slowly and then grabbed his hand. I led him to the edge of the bed. I helped him pull his shirt on and then stripped my pants off. We got into bed, Misa in between us. Yata draped an arm over the two of us and held us tightly to him. I relaxed and drifted to sleep rather quickly.

* * *

I woke up to Misa sitting up in between me and Yata. She had her pacifier in her mouth and just sitting there. I chuckled softly and reached a hand up and smoothed her hair out. She smiled and then laid a hand over my mouth. I kissed it and she giggled. She did it a few more times, giggling up a storm. Yata groaned in his sleep and tossed a little. I laughed quietly and then carefully crawled out of bed. I looked through his old dresser for a pair of sweats. I pulled those on and tied my hair up in the small dog tail I had. (A/N: A dog tail is like a ponytail for those who have short hair).

"Come on, Misa. Let's let Daddy sleep." I whispered and held my arms out. She smiled widely and then crawled over into my arms. I sneaked out of the room, closing the door behind me quietly. I went downstairs to the kitchen where I found Mitomi cooking breakfast. She looked up from the stove and nearly dropped the pan.

"Ayame!" She said and rushed over to me. I gave her a hung with my free arm and held her tightly. "When did you get in? Where's Misaki?"

"Last night and he's upstairs sleeping." I sighed and put Misa in her highchair. "He hadn't gotten any sleep in the last few days. I thought might let him get some rest."

"I think that's a good idea." She sighed and gave me another tight hug. "We've missed you." She said softly.

"I missed you guys." I cry-laughed. "I'm sorry if Misa was any trouble. I know she can be a handful."

"I was happy to help." Mitomi waved her hand as if it was no big deal. "I know Misaki wasn't in the best state of mind and everyone was out looking for you."

"Did he ever drop by to see her?" I asked, biting the tip of my thumb nail.

"He came by around nap time everyday. I don't think he wanted to chance her getting upset when he took off again." She said, placing a plat in front of me.

"I figure as much." I said, feeding Misa.

We sat around eating and talking. After a while Megumi and Minoru came running down, engulfing me in hugs. Megumi sat on the other side of Misa's high chair and started feeding her for me. She must'v been a big help with her niece while I was gone. Minoru asked where his brother was about a million times, but I told him sleeping. Mitomi had to explain to him why Misaki was allowed to sleep in. By the time ten o'clock rolled around Mitomi had left to take Megumi and Minoru to school and I was left with Misa.

"Dada! Dada!" She cried, slamming her little fists onto her highchair table.

"Shh, Misa. Daddy's trying to sleep." I begged. She had been throwing a fit for a good twenty minutes. I couldn't get her to stop.

"Dada! Dada!" She screamed louder. "Dada!" I picked her up and started bouncing her, hoping it would calm her...but it didn't work. "Dada! Dada! Dada!" She kept crying out, blowing my eardrums out.

"Please, stop." I pleaded and prayed it wasn't waking Yata up.

"Dada!" She wailed, now slamming her fists on my shoulders.

"Misa, please-"

"Give her to me." I tensed and turned around to see a sleepy Yata. He had his hands out for her and she was reaching for him.

"Yata, you should be-"

"Dada!" Misa cried, grabbing her hands out for him.

"It's fine. Just hand her over." He yawned and took her from me. Instantly the screaming and crying stopped and Misa buried her face in her father's chest. He bounced her around for a minute and then sat down at the table. I got him a glass of water and sat down next to him. I smiled lightly and cupped his face. He gave me a small smile and then leaned in for a small kiss.

"You really should be asleep." I said softly.

"It's fine." He yawned. "But I will say this one has a set of pips on her." He chuckled lightly and took a drink of water.

"It took you eight months to find that out?" I raised a brow with a smile still on my lips. It was quiet for a minute, we were both watching her. The side of her face was pressed against Yata's chest, her pacifier moving light, the occasional hiccup coming from her. I looked up at him as he watched her with a small smirk on his face. "I missed you." I said lightly. He looked up at me and then leaned in for another kiss. This one was long and needed. He leaned his forehead against mine as we parted.

"Don't scare me like that again." He said softly.

"I won't." I sighed.

"I mean it." He said more seriously. "I don't think I can handle that again."

"Yata," I reached up and cupped the side of his face again, "you won't ever have to if I can help it." I gave him another small peck and then looked down at Misa. She was out. I laughed lightly and then stood up. We took her back up to Yata's old room and curled up with her in between us. We watched her sleep for a little while and then Yata fell asleep.

I laughed to myself when I saw the similarities between the two. Misa slept like her dad. She had her mouth open slightly like Yata normally did and an arm stretched out like him too. I compared more than their sleeping habits. I carried this kid around for nearly nine months and somehow she came out looking just like her dad. She had his hair, his skin tone, his smile, his eyes, his nose, his everything. The kid got my gender and maybe my full lips, but that was about it. A lot of people say she looks like me, and then Yata walks in the room and they immediately change their minds. It fucking mind blowing. Now, I will say she got her temper from the both of us and she had no chance to come out a calm kid with us as her parents. I was surprised her first word was 'Dada' and not a curse word.

It was peaceful and quiet in the room...until Yata's watch went off. I grabbed it off the dresser and answered it.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Aya? Where's Yata?" Rikio.

"Asleep with the baby." I whispered again got up. "Hold on." I said and quietly exited the room. "What's up?" I asked in a normal tone.

"You guys didn't come back to HOMRA last night and-"

"We fell asleep at Yata's mom's house." I cut him off. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Anna was just worried and I think she wants everyone at HOMRA." He said. "You know, just as a precaution."

"Well, can we just come back tonight? I want him to get some sleep." I sighed and looked back at the door.

"I don't know, Aya. I think she wants everyone here like now." He said.

"Alight. We'll be there soon." I groaned and hung up. I walked back into the room and shook Yata's shoulders.

"Hm?" He grumbled and looked up. "What's wrong?" He said thick with sleep and went to sit up.

"Anna wants everyone back at HOMRA. Precautionary." I sighed and pushed his hair back. "I told Rikio we'd be there soon. I tried to get us a few more hours, but he said she wants everyone there like now."

"M'kay. Let me get dressed and we'll go." He groaned and got up.

I changed back into my own pants and slipped my shoes back on. I helped Yata put his jacket on and then I went to put some clothes on Misa without waking her. I got some sweatpants and jacket on her, but she started tossing when I tried putting shoes on her. I gave up after about five tried and just told Yata we were just going to have to carry her. Yata put her beanie on and pulled her hood on while I grabbed her bag and other belongings from downstairs. Yata grabbed his board and I knocked my shoes together as we exited the house. Yata carried Misa as he skateboarded back to HOMRA. I kept an eye out just in case I had to act fast and grab her if he lost balance.

We walked into the bar, which was super fucking loud, and took Misa up to her room immediately. She tossed for a minute, but quickly drifted back off. We walked downstairs and kept going down the basement where they had the giant TV and the couch. Yata laid out on the couch, holding me close to him. A few of the guys in the room acknowledged us for a second, but turned back to the movie they were watching. About mid movie I heard Yata's soft snores in my ear. His arms tightened their hold around me and he pulled me closer subconsciously. I intertwined my finger with his that laid on my stomach and curled into him. About an hour or two later Kusanagi came down, tapping me on the shoulder.

"Hm?" I looked up, trying not to disturb Yata.

"Misa's awake." He said lowly.

"Alright." I sighed and carefully wiggled my way out of Yata's grip. I made sure he didn't wake up then quietly went back up to the 'third' story.

When I opened Misa's door she was up, bouncing on here chubby little legs. She was crying of course. I picked her up and went to make her a bottle, but when I offered it to her she pushed it away and kept crying. I changed her. It did nothing. Tried burping her and that didn't work. Playing with her didn't help and singing to her didn't do anything. She just kept wailing and I think I knew why.

I walked downstairs, her still screaming in my ear. I didn't stop when everyone stared at me when I came into the bar and I went straight down to the basement. Some of the guys groaned when they heard her screaming, but I flipped them off and they shut up. I shook Yata's shoulders and he opened an eye. He looked at me and then Misa. He sighed and then reached up for her. I handed her over and what do you know. She stopped crying. Damn the daddy's girl thing. Why was he so much better than me? I just didn't get it. I went back upstairs to the bar and flopped down on the couch. I pinched the bridge of my nose and groaned.

"She want her dad?" Kusanagi asked.

"I just don't get it!" I flung my hands up. "I mean I carried her around _inside_ of me with her constantly kicking for nearly nine months and she comes out not only looking like him, but preferring him. Over me!"

"She's just a daddy's girl." He sighed, cleaning out a glass.

"She's just fucking like him." I scoffed and groaned. "I have to deal with the screaming and crying, but as soon as he picks her up it's like some fucking magical peace that comes over her."

"It won't always be like that." Kusanagi smirked. "One day she's going to have boy problems and she's going to want mom."

"Oh great. I get her in the bratty teen phase." I raked a hand through my hair and then rubbed my face. "Being a mom is freaking hard." I whined and looked over to the smirking Kusanagi. I lightened up and then sighed, "I'm so dramatic."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." He mocked. Suddenly my freaking _awesome_ husband and well behaved daughter came up from the basement, sleep still in his eyes and tears still glistening in her's.

"Aya," He groaned, "take your daughter."

"Now she's my daughter." I teased. "What? Dad's touch didn't work this time?" I asked and stood up.

"She's fucking teething again and she keeps biting down on my fucking finger." He snapped and handed her over.

"Where's her teething ring?" I asked, bouncing a now upset baby.

"Right here." Kusanagi said, pulling it out of the freezer.

"Thank you." I said and took it from him. I held it in front of her, playing with it for a second and then she took it, immediately putting it in her mouth like she did everything. The crying had stopped and it was silent. "There ya go. Crying and biting has thou stopped." I sighed and handed her back over.

"It must be easy being the mom." Yata yawned. I looked over to Kusanagi who was smiling and shaking his head.

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes, "super easy."

* * *

I showered pretty quickly that night, enjoying the feeling of actual hot water. I was brushing my hair out when Yata had come into the room with a bed ready Misa. She had one of her little sweat shirts on and some fuzzy bottoms I'm sure Mitomi bought her. She kicked her little legs and reached out for me when she spotted me on the bed. I grabbed her and let Yata flop down on the bed. I was bounced up a little as a result, but Misa found it funny. I blew on her tummy, making her giggle some more. I sat criss-cross on the bed and Yata was laying on his side behind me, my back against his stomach. I reached up and bopped Misa on the nose and gave her a funny look that set her off on a fit of giggles. It was a pretty peaceful moment.

I put her down in my lap and she buried her face into my shirt. She looked up and saw her dad. He made a funny face and she hid her face back into my shirt. It went like this for a few minutes. It was pretty cute. I petted her hair back as she played with her dad, giggling away. After a few more minutes she rubbed her face in my shirt and yawned. Her little fists grabbed tightly on Yata's t-shirt that I was wearing and she pushed her head hard against my ribs.

"Ok, it bed time for a certain baby." I smirked and let Yata give her a kiss. I adjusted her in my arms and then went to put her in her room. She was already out by the time I laid her down in her crib. I covered her with her favorite black blanket and put her favorite little plush in her arms. I watched her for a minute, until I felt two arms snake around my waist.

"Still hard to believe we made that." Yata said lowly in my ear, looking down at her.

"Really? Did you not see the fit she threw today?" I laughed and turned to face him. "She is one hundred percent us."

He gave me a smirk and then pecked my lips. "Making her was fun." I rolled my eyed and smack his arm. I ducked under his arms and went to her closet. I started getting her clothes for the next day ready when Yata's hands grabbed my hips. He pulled me into him and started kissing my neck softly.

"What are you doing?" I chuckled, bopping him on the head with one of the hangers.

"Trying to get my wife in the mood." He muttered against my skin and started groping my hips.

"Yata, we are in our daughter's room." I reminded him and continued what I was doing.

"Ok." He said and then in one swift motion I was over his shoulder and we were walking out Misa's room. He shut the door behind me and with me demanded he put me down, he walked right to our room. He threw me down on the bed and climbed over me.

"Yata, I was trying to get Misame's things ready for tomorrow." I groaned and pushed at his shoulder.

"Do it in the morning." He said and kissed the other side of my neck.

"Yata-"

"I need attention too." He said and looked me in the eyes. "You were gone five days. I missed you." He said and placed his head against mine, staring me in the eyes.

I groaned and caved. "You're so needy." I teased and he smirked. He went back to attacking my neck, making me laugh when he'd hit a ticklish spot.

* * *

The next morning I woke up extremely happy and curled up next to Yata. I had to really force myself up and out of his arms to go and get Misa's things ready. I contemplated just staying in bed and taking another lazy day, but I had a feeling Yata was probably going to be sent on another assignment. So, I got up and got his things ready to. I had Misa up and ready before I even bothered trying to wake up Yata. I sat Misa next to his face and let her go at it.

"Dada!" She cheered happily and repeatedly hitting her plush toy on his face. "Dada! Dada! Dada!" She kept going and kept hitting. I just stood back and watched while trying to keep my laughing down. "Dada! Dada! Dada! Dada!"

"Ayame," He groaned.

"What, dear?" I stiffed a laugh.

"Get your daughter." He muttered against his pillow, his eyes still closed.

"Dada! Dada! Dada!" Misa chanted and continued hitting her dad on the head with his plushy.

"You know, I think she's really wanting her dad." I mocked. He opened his eyes and then groaned.

"What are you doing, fireball?" He smile and chuckled, poking Misa in the belly.

"Dada! Up!" Misa laughed.

"Alright. I hear ya." He groaned playfully and sat up. "Aya, throw me my-" I threw his sweatpants at him, which hit his face and cut him off. That's when I lost it. I started laughing hard. I squeaked when I felt myself being lifted off the ground, but I kept on laughing. I was flung onto the bed and then Yata flopped on top of me.

"Yata," I gasped through laughs, "get off of me!"

"Nope." He shook his head.

"Please!" I cried out, tears from laughing rolling down my cheeks.

"No way in hell." He said.

Misa was cracking up next to us. Yata looked over at her and scooped her up. He started tickling her tummy, making her laugh harder. He pulled me into a bear hug and held us both tightly, all of us laughing. It didn't settle down for awhile. But when it did Misa was still on the bed laughing while Yata and I went back and forth playing with her while we got dressed. It was a pretty good morning.

We raced downstairs, Misa giggling the whole way down. As soon as we got to the bar Kusanagi put our plats out on the bar and Rikio took Misa from Yata so we could eat. We watched at him and the guys played with her, keeping her entertained with little things like making butterflies from their fire or just sparking little flames and then putting them out. No matter what they did she giggled and clapped her hands together. Anna even sat down and played with her a little. It was just a really good start to a really good day.


	15. Info for next book and warning a head

**_Hey readers. How's it rollin'? I love all you guys for the views and everything you give me. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. This chapter and maybe a few others might be a little slow coming in since I'm getting a new compute since I had to turn my school one in. I have my mom's right now, but I can only use it when she isn't. Just a slight warning for you guys: Slow updates coming your way. Back to the subject, everything seemed to be going A-ok when we left Aya and Yata last time. Misa was a healthy babbling baby and Aya was home safe...not to mention Aya and Yata are now married and shit. Woohoo! If you want me to write a short one-shot story about that please leave it in the comments below. So, now we move on. I am in fact making a second book to this amazing story of mine. Please check it out. I may or may not skip a few years into the future. You guys are just going to have to read and find out. It will be in my story list for you to find and I am also leaving the title for you guys. I'll be seeing you guys soon in 'Take My Heart'._**

 ** _So, without further a do we end this book and start a new. So let's make it do what it do-_**


End file.
